Fighting For Preservation
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'The Price of Ignorance.' The year is 2280 and Starfleet is expanding its horizons, but when the past comes back with a vengeance, will the battle for a future of hope and peace prove too much to endure?
1. Two Sides to Living

_**2280**_

 _ **New Vulcan**_

"Jeris, how are you feeling this evening?" Locarno asked as he walked along the path towards his dwelling and saw that Jeris was outdoors, silently attempting to meditate in his private garden.

Jeris sighed as he rose from the ground, "I am slowly dying here," he replied coldly, crossing his arms over the chest of his robes. "My son is gone and I fight to have the will to live every single day."

"Healer Stonn would not be pleased to hear that you are having such thoughts," Locarno replied.

Jeris sighed, "And what of you, young Aaron Locarno?" he asked calmly. "How are you faring?"

"I am actually considering returning to Earth," Locarno replied quietly. "It is a difficult life here for Humans and I have a pen-pal who said I could join him at the local university. The Academy will not accept him either simply because he is a refugee from Romulus. It is all right to be different…"

The mention of a refugee from Romulus caused Jeris's eyes to widen, "Your refugee friend, what is his name just out of curiosity?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I too am a refugee from Romulus."

"My friend's name is David Kirk, but he doesn't like his last name," Locarno replied quietly. "He was adopted by Starfleet's Admiral Kirk shortly after he got to Earth severely wounded because he had this Romulan slug in his brain that made him violent. He's almost got a degree at the local university."

Shock filled Jeris, "David is my son I thought dead," he replied shakily. "I must find him."

"I'm sure Healer Stonn could arrange a transport to Earth," Locarno replied in a worried voice.

Jeris sighed anxiously, "I would be killed if I went to Earth," he replied softly, his expression sad.

"Allow me to go," Locarno replied calmly. "I can transport to David's home and talk to him."

Jeris looked hopeful, but said nothing, "Allow me to use the transporter in your home and I will bring your son back to you," Locarno said in a cunning voice, smiling as Jeris nodded and bid him follow.

* * *

 ** _Klingon Vessel Jaltran_**

"Commander Worf, what are you watching on that viewscreen?" Captain Targa, who had just been given a new ship and crew by the High Council. "You are supposed to be scanning the area."

Worf raised an eyebrow, but moved aside as Captain Targa approached, "…Lieutenant Sulu had a relationship with a Starfleet terrorist, yes, but he took the responsibility that came along and also chose to become a father when he found out he was one. No matter how difficult a choice may seem to make, we as Starfleet cannot turn our backs on one of our own when they are in need of help…" President Harriman's voice spoke calmly, prompting Captain Targa's eyes to widen in obvious surprise.

"So, Sulu made it back to Earth and Starfleet has a new President," Captain Targa grunted. "Interesting."

Worf nodded, "Are we close enough to send a message to Lieutenant Sulu and his Russian friend?" Captain Targa asked as he turned and faced the rest of his crew. "I must commend them personally."

"We are, sir," a rugged looking Klingon named Duras replied haughtily. "I will open a channel.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Academy, San Francisco._**

"At my mark, the simulation will begin," Spock spoke tonelessly as he stood near the entrance doors to the Bridge simulation room, watching as Charlie sat in the command chair clad in uniform, trying very hard to ignore the looks he was getting from other command cadets. "Computer, begin simulation."

Congestion built up in Charlie's chest, but he ignored it and frowned as the image of a damaged vessel appeared on the screen, "We are receiving a distress signal from the Southerland, Captain," Amanda, who was hoping to help her friend become comfortable in command, spoke in a toneless voice.

"Try and raise them," Charlie replied in as steady a voice he could without revealing his cough.

Amanda nodded and did as she was asked, "…To anyone who is out there, this is the Southerland," a simulated voice spoke in a way that was meant to simulate an emergency. "We are in need of…"

The comms suddenly went dead and the ship rocked, "We're being hit!" Zachary, who was at Tactical, said in a concerned voice. "Captain, a Klingon warbird has just appeared and is firing on us!"

"Shields," Charlie replied, his voice raspy from holding back the cough so long. "Helm, bring us…"

Without warning, Charlie broke into a coughing fit so violent that he doubled over, "Computer, pause simulation," Spock spoke tonelessly as he strode over to the command chair. "Cadet McCoy."

Murmurs broke out that Charlie, who was well known for having panic attacks during simulations, was having another issue being in the chair, "Sir, I promise I just need a glass of water," Charlie pleaded.

"The simulation will resume tomorrow," Spock announced tonelessly. "The class is dismissed."

Deeply frustrated that his body was petering out under pressure he had put himself under for the last two years, Charlie sighed as everyone filed out of the sim room, "You are unwell," Spock observed.

"I'm just tired," Charlie replied in a grumpy voice. "I've been doing all night study sessions."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but Charlie fled from the room before he could speak further.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

"Artificial limbs?" Gillian asked quietly as she lingered behind Jim's desk and saw that Jim was skimming through a stylus catalogue featuring artificial legs. "I'm guessing George's leg has finally worn out?"

Jim sighed and nodded, "He's not even using one right now," he replied worriedly. "Just crutches."

"Any luck in trying to convince New Vulcan to make George another one?" Gillian asked softly.

Jim shook his head, "Lorian and Amanda will be getting married fairly soon and the Vulcan High Command is constantly trying to convince them to call the wedding off until Amanda starts behaving less human," he replied quietly. "They don't approve of hybrid weddings anyway, however…."

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Gillian asked quietly. "I got Mrs. Pike to babysit Gabriel."

Jim smiled as he set the stylus aside and stood up, "You take very good care of me, my dear," he replied, his smile growing as he came around the desk and embraced Gillian. "I'm glad we kept each other."

"Are you sure you'll be happy wearing a ring for the rest of our days?" Gillian asked softly, smiling.

Jim nodded and drew in for a kiss before pulling away, "Are you sure Rebecca and Gabriel will be happy having me as a stepfather?" he asked as they left the office and the building. "I'm nervous about it."

Gillian nodded and paused when she noticed Spock sitting under a tree nearby with one arm around Jaron while his other hand held a stylus, "Spock's class must have gotten out early today," Jim commented quietly as he and Gillian walked down the path. "Where did you want to go?"

As Jim and Gillian walked off, Jaron looked up at Spock, "Father, when are Uncle Jim and Miss Gillian going to get married?" he asked quietly. "They have been talking about it forever, haven't they?"

"I believe it will be after Amanda and Lorian have wed, Jaron," Spock replied patiently. "Since Amanda and Lorian are planning to marry very soon, Admiral Kirk and Commander Taylor are waiting."

Jaron nodded, "Do you think I will get married someday?" he asked softly. "I hope I can."

Pride filled Spock's heart that even with such severe developmental delays, Jaron desired to live as normal a life as he could, "I believe anything is possible, Jaron," he replied tonelessly.

"Can I go into Starfleet?" Jaron asked quietly, his focus gone. "I want to be just like you."

Spock sighed, "When you are older, perhaps," he replied tonelessly. "Now focus on your studies."

Nodding, Jaron returned his attention to the PADD and Spock continued their study session.

* * *

 _ **Lara Harriman Hall**_

"Are you dying or just trying to sing, Charlie?" Zachary asked as he came out of the bathroom just in time to see Charlie stagger into their dorm coughing violently. "You should go to Medical for that."

Charlie scoffed and dropped like a stone on to his bed, "I haven't needed to visit Medical in the last two years and I sure don't need to now," he replied in a faint voice. "Do you have the heater going?"

Zachary frowned, "You've got a fever and even I can see that," he replied in a concerned voice.

Swearing, Charlie tore off his cadet jacket and threw it on the floor, "I just need some rest," he snapped in a frustrated voice. "I've been in the library as much as I can be trying to keep up my good grades."

"If you wanted to quit Command, you definitely could," Zachary replied quietly. "It would be okay."

Charlie scoffed, "Then Starfleet would cut you loose and I'm not going to let them, little brother," he replied in a frustrated voice, whimpering as he felt achy. "I don't care that you're a little different."

"Let me take off your boots at least, if you're gonna be stubborn," Zachary replied calmly.

Charlie grunted and Zachary gently removed his brother's boots, revealing filthy socks, "Are you still doing night watch even though Admiral Kirk told you not to do it anymore?" Zachary asked quietly.

"The upperclassmen don't care what Kirk said," Charlie mumbled. "I think I've got pneumonia."

Zachary frowned and walked over to the communications terminal in their room, "I'm calling Medical," he replied, frowning when Charlie didn't protest and simply rolled on his side. "You know that Uncle Spock's not gonna let you go on the training cruise in a couple of weeks if you're sick as a dog."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy Canteen**_

"Are you sure you and Daddy don't mind taking them while Pavel and I go on the Montgomery with the cadets?" Joanna asked gently as she sat across the table from Arianne, both of them eating lunch. "He's going to be serving as Executive Officer and Doctor Piper wants me along because of my experience."

Arianne smiled, "Your father and I will be very happy to babysit David and Lenny during the training cruise, Joanna," she replied gently. "Having little grandsons to chase after makes your father happy."

"I was hoping we could take them, but Captain Spock wants no children on this training cruise simply because it will be to the Neutral Zone and back and there's potential for danger," Joanna replied in a concerned voice. "Also, I think they wanted me along to keep an eye on Charlie and Zachary."

Arianne sighed, "Zachary's doing very well, but I'm very concerned about Charlie because he basically lives at the library when he's not in classes," she replied quietly. "He's only doing Command because Starfleet thinks they need eyes on Zachary. I think their whole suspicion of Zachary is ridiculous."

"I thought President Harriman's speech had improved things?" Joanna asked in a worried voice.

Arianne shook her head, "Lieutenant Sulu may be doing a fast track course through Command, but he's steering clear of certain people because he knows how he's thought of by many," she replied in a concerned voice. "Zachary has few friends, so he fills his time by focusing on his studies."

Joanna sighed, "At least he'll have Charlie and Kathryn on the ship with him," she replied softly. "Not to mention Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris. I believe Michael and Johnny Harriman are also going…"

"Michael didn't want to go, but Mom and Dad insisted," Arianne replied softly. "It certainly won't hurt that Rebecca will be on the cruise. I hope nothing goes wrong in the few days that you are all gone."

Arianne smiled just as Pavel and Hikaru came into the canteen, "Hikaru, Pavel!" Joanna called out.

Hikaru and Pavel wandered over to the table and sat down, "You need to eat lunch, Heekaru," Pavel said in a kind voice, smiling at his friend. "You are turneeing into a vorkaholeec student, my friend."

Before Hikaru could reply, Pavel took off to the counter, "I wish I could come with you on the training cruise, but I've got constant inspections of the Excelsior and I've also got a child underfoot," Hikaru spoke in a calm voice. "Plus, I don't think Daanan would like it if I took off into space without her."

"Are you and Daanan getting serious, then?" Arianne asked in a kind voice. "It's really okay, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled, blushed, but didn't say anything as he waited for Pavel to return with their food.

* * *

 _ **Lara Harriman Hall**_

"…Charlie, can you open your eyes for me?" Charlie heard a concerned, familiar voice ask.

Groaning softly, Charlie opened his eyes and was unsurprised to see his father kneeling beside his bed holding a medical tricorder, "Zachary said you were sick," Leonard explained in a worried voice.

"Yeah," Charlie replied weakly, not moving from the bed. "My breakneck speed kinda broke me."

Leonard nodded and placed a small patch on Charlie's arm, "Just lie there and we should be at Medical in a few minutes, all right?" he asked kindly. "Scotty's got people testing transporter patches and…"

There was a whir and Charlie immediately closed his eyes, "Ugh, that's so bright," he groaned, aggravated that the lights and white walls aggravated his eyes. "Just turn all the lights off."

"You've definitely got a fever and a bit of photophobia," Leonard replied in a concerned voice, frowning as he scanned Charlie. "You've also got fluid in your lungs, indicating some sort of pneumonia."

Charlie mumbled, but didn't move, "I just want to rest," he mumbled. "Don't make me get up."

"I'll have Zachary bring your pajamas later, but I need you to sit up and get out of those sweaty cadet clothes if you can," Leonard replied in a concerned voice. "Can you sit up by yourself or no?"

Charlie whimpered, "No," he replied weakly, not opening his eyes. "Stupid upperclassmen crap…"

Leonard frowned at the mention of 'upperclassmen crap', "Antibiotics," Charlie breathed weakly.

"And fluids," Leonard replied gently, smiling that Charlie seemed to know the medicine he needed.

* * *

"Father, when you go off on a ship, how long will you be gone?" Jaron asked softly as he walked alongside Spock into the crowded canteen for a snack. "Why can't Mother and I go with you?"

Spock sighed as he and Jaron sat at a table, "Because children will not be allowed on this training cruise and you have school to attend," he replied tonelessly. "Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and I will only be gone from Earth for a few days and you will have your mother and Tuvok to take care of your needs."

"I know it's not Vulcan to say this, Father, but I will miss all of you," Jaron spoke in a quiet voice.

Spock sighed tonelessly, "There is nothing wrong with saying how you feel," he replied tonelessly.

Jaron nodded, "Is Grandpa Sarek going to visit us while you are away?" he asked curiously.

"Your grandfather is very busy trying to initiate communications with ambassadors of species who have not yet joined the Federation," Spock replied tonelessly. "It is his assignment from President Harriman."

Jaron went very quiet, "Would apples be preferable?" Spock asked tonelessly. "They are healthy."

Instead of replying, Jaron looked around at the tables of cadets and Starfleet officers, "Do you think I will ever be as smart as you or as any of them?" he asked quietly. "There is much I do not understand well."

Spock was quiet for several moments, as he didn't know if Jaron's developmental delays would ever fully disappear even with intense learning therapy, "You are smart in your own special way, Jaron," he finally replied, determined to love Jaron even if he was never perfect. "Take pride in your unique existence."

"I would like some sliced apples, please," Jaron spoke quietly, satisfied with his father's answer.

Spock nodded and stood up, "Remain here and watch as I go to the counter," he replied tonelessly.

Jaron quietly watched his father go to the food counter, collect the food, and return as was promised.

"Thank you, Father," Jaron replied, taking great care as he reached into the bowl and picked up a slice.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Communications**_

"It is a beautiful invitation, Amanda," Nyota spoke softly, tears coming to her eyes as she studied the photo that Amanda and Lorian had gotten done for their invitations that now held all of the information about the wedding for invited guests. "I can't believe you'll be getting married after the training cruise."

Amanda nodded, "Lorian is in need of me, so I will finish the remainder of my time at the Academy in a married dormitory," she replied tonelessly. "He will be on the assignment with me, but we have promised Starfleet Academy that our behavior will remain professional when we are on duty."

"I don't doubt that it will," Nyota replied softly. "Amanda, you have always been very special to me."

Amanda raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "I love all of you children equally, of course, but I was never able to successfully bear a child after you were born and having Saavik, Valeris, Tuvok, and Jaron come into the family as they did was a blessing," Nyota spoke quietly. "I thought you would be an only child and I am hoping that I have been the kind of mother that you love even though I am Human."

"You have and always will be the perfect mother to me," Amanda spoke gently. "I am grateful."

Nyota smiled and she was still smiling as Lorian entered the main area and saw Nyota and Amanda looking at the wedding invitation, "It turned out very well," Lorian commented, eyeing the invitation.

"Amanda, I received a communique from New Vulcan," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "With our consent, the Vulcan High Command wishes to send a Vulcan delegation to witness the wedding ceremony."

Amanda was quiet for several moments, "We will discuss that _later_ ," she replied tonelessly.

"How were your classes today?" Lorian asked, recognizing Amanda's dislike of the current subject.

Amanda offered a half-smile, "I believe Charlie McCoy is ill and that is why we were released from simulation class ahead of schedule," she replied tonelessly. "I hope he is seeking medical help."

Nyota frowned as she suddenly received a strange communication that was meant for both Sulu and Chekov, "I'll be right back with you," she said in a distracted voice. "I just have to relay a message."

* * *

Starfleet Medical

"…Why is Charlie draped over his bed as if he's going to fall?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she entered the hospital room with a pair of pajamas over one arm and Leonard at her heels. "Len?"

Charlie groaned, "The floor's cool," he mumbled, irritated by all the talking. "I wanna lay on the floor."

Without saying a word, Leonard walked over to the bed and gently repositioned Charlie so he was on the bed, "The bio-monitor can't do its job if you're on the floor," he replied gently. "Zachary told your mother you were sick and she brought you some pajamas. You need to wake up and sit up for a bit."

Charlie grumbled, but he woke and slowly sat up. He did, however, remain quiet as his parents helped him change from his uniform into the pajamas. Once he was in the pajamas, Charlie sighed softly and slumped back down on to the bed, not jarring the IV's that were in his hand and arm at all.

Leonard sighed and covered Charlie with the blanket from the end of the bed, "It's bacterial pneumonia, which leads me to believe that he's been doing things that he was specifically told not to do," he explained in a concerned voice, gazing at Arianne. "I think he's still doing those night watch things."

Arianne quietly cursed, "I'll have a word with Spock about putting a stop to that idiotic hazing," she replied in an irritated voice. "Get Charlie well for the cruise in two weeks. It means so much to him."

There was a silence and Leonard and Arianne suddenly saw Kathy and Johnny Harriman, both of whom were wearing civilian clothes, come into the room holding hands, "We've come to sit with Charlie for a bit, Mom and Dad," Kathy spoke quietly. "Don't you have some sort of important supper tonight?"

"It's something we can miss," Arianne replied quietly, knowing that Jim would certainly be disappointed if she and Leonard didn't attend his special dinner that evening. "You and Johnny have a date…"

Kathy smiled, "Go to the supper and give Uncle Jim my regards," she replied gently. "I love you both."

Quickly hugging Kathy and Johnny, Leonard and Arianne joined hands and left the room.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Oval Office**_

"You had Klingons contact you and Chekov and commend you for surviving at the hands of the Romulans, Sulu?" President Harriman asked as he reviewed the written translation of the message Pavel and Hikaru had brought to him after receiving it from Nyota. "Why did you bring this to me?"

Hikaru frowned, "I did not want to be accused of keeping secrets from Starfleet, sir," he replied softly.

Before Pavel or President Harriman could reply, the door opened and Admiral Pike, Ambassador Sarek, and Spock entered the room with Jaron clinging to Spock's hand nervously, "Ah, I'm glad you gentlemen could be on time for our meeting," President Harriman said kindly. "Hello young Jaron, how are you?"

Jaron looked quizzically at Spock and Spock nodded, "I am well, sir," Jaron replied nervously.

President Harriman smiled as everyone sat down, "It seems that Lieutenant Sulu and Commander Chekov made friends of the Klingons during their little experience with the Romulans two years ago," he spoke in a pleasant voice. "Ambassador Sarek, Admiral Pike, have you opened dialogues with them?"

"You are aware that Klingons and Vulcans do not yet get along," Sarek replied tonelessly.

Admiral Pike sighed, "Starfleet has never openly allowed contact with the Klingons and that comes from the edicts Jonathan Archer set in when he was President, but I am open to peace," he replied calmly.

"Jonathan Archer always did have trouble getting along with off-worlders," President Harriman replied in a kind voice. "Admiral Pike, you'll be the official Starfleet Ambassador to open up a possible friendship with the Klingons. Since Sulu has been seen by them as brave, have him help you."

Hikaru looked surprised and Pavel grinned, but Sarek said nothing, "Ambassador Sarek, if you wish, please try and foster a friendship between Vulcans and Klingons even though I am very well aware that you and the High Command do not currently see eye to eye," President Harriman said calmly.

Ambassador Sarek gave a nod, but remained quiet, "Unless there is any other business, this meeting is adjourned," President Harriman replied calmly. "I'll see you tonight at Admiral Kirk's dinner party."

Ambassador Sarek, Pavel, and Admiral Pike left the room, but Hikaru remained behind, "Thank you for believing in me that much, sir," Hikaru spoke quietly. "I…I hope I can actually do things right…"

Without waiting for a reply, Hikaru silently left the room, leaving President Harriman alone.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Auditorium_**

Soon enough, evening came and while all cadets and children were safely in their dorms or homes, many others were in their Starfleet finery and celebrating a happy occasion. At the start of the evening, Admiral Kirk had spoken and had announced that this evening would serve as an 'adults-only' engagement party for himself and Gillian, as they had recently decided to take that next step.

The party was also an unofficial celebration of the finishing of the U.S.S. Montgomery, as it was completely built, but still had a few things to be finished before the cruise. Scotty spent most of the evening sitting at a table, silently going over lists of things he needed to refine before deadline.

"Scotty, can we have a serious conversation?" Scotty suddenly heard a nervous voice ask.

Scotty looked up and saw Hikaru standing there looking rather nervous, "Aye lad, what can I do for ye?" he asked in a kind voice, frowning when he noticed sweat on Hikaru's brow. "What is it, lad?"

Swallowing hard, Hikaru quickly took a seat, "Daanan and I have been seeing each other for two years now and we've developed some pretty strong feelings for each other," he spoke shakily. "We love each other, we love how our kids get along, and we think we can make a pretty successful family together."

Scotty grinned, "If ye want to marry Daanan, lad, ye have to ask her first," he replied in a sly voice.

Up at the front of the room at the tables, Jim smiled as he watched Hikaru shake Scotty's hand and speedwalk across the room to where Daanan was sitting with Admiral Pike, Kathryn, Pavel, Leonard, and Arianne. Spock and Nyota sat at a table nearby by themselves, relieved that Tuvok was home with Jaron. Joanna had also stayed home to look after Demora, Gabriel, David, and Lenny, as she was tired.

"I think Scotty just gave Sulu his blessing," Jim whispered quietly, leaning into Gillian's side.

Gillian looked amused and broke into a smile as he watched Hikaru approach Daanan and quickly got down on one knee, "Sulu's brave," Jim commented in an amused voice. "I wonder what she'll…"

A mixture of a chuckle and sob broke out as Daanan threw her arms around Hikaru and began kissing him for all he was worth, both of them ignoring the applause that was slowly breaking out. Gillian smiled and leaned against Jim, letting out a sigh of contentment as he gently put an arm around her.

* * *

 _ **Golden Gate Apartments**_

"Mama, we are not sleepy," David whined as he, Demora, and Lenny sat nestled on a couch in the building's library, watching as Joanna returned books to the shelves that they had read that evening after supper. "Why couldn't we go to the party with Papa and everyone else tonight?"

Joanna smiled, noticing that Demora and Lenny were drifting off, "The party is not for children or cadets, that's why," she replied gently, continuing to smile as David, who lived in an apartment on the first floor that Jim had paid for, wandered into the library and began browsing. "Good evening, David."

"Oh, Mrs. Chekov, hello," David said in a calm voice. "I…I was just getting a little late night reading."

Joanna nodded and as David resumed his browsing, Locarno entered the library, "David?" he asked in a quiet voice. "I'm Aaron Locarno, your pen-pal from New Vulcan. I transported here to visit you."

Feeling very uneasy about the situation, Joanna set her books aside and sat on the couch to protect Demora, David, and Lenny, "Why the secrecy?" the older David asked quietly. "You are welcome…"

"I have news of your father, Jeris," Aaron spoke quietly. "He is alive and is living on New Vulcan."

David froze, "Admiral Kirk is David's father," Joanna spoke anxiously. "He legally adopted him."

"That adoption was null and void when I turned 18, Mrs. Chekov," David replied anxiously.

Joanna frowned, but said nothing, "I hate this planet," David spoke anxiously. "I've gotten a degree in Sciences from the local university, but what am I going to do with it if I am not allowed grow?"

"The Vulcans will find a place for you," Aaron spoke calmly. "They did for an outcast like me."

David sighed and silently took a PADD out of his pocket, keeping quiet as he quickly composed a note and offered it to Joanna, "Please give this to Admiral Kirk," he spoke shakily. "I need to go home."

Worried that Aaron or David might harm her or the children if she refused, Joanna took the PADD and remained quiet as David left with Aaron. Tears filled Joanna's eyes as she heard the sound of a transport being initiated outside, which was unusual. Shaking, she silently pulled her communicator out.

* * *

"Thank you for the PADD and your information, Nurse Chekov," Giotto said in a concerned voice as he rose from the couch where he had sat with Joanna for the last two hours to get her side of the incident she had reported.

Joanna nodded and sighed, cringing as she looked up at Jim, who was standing near the door with Gillian and quietly talking with another Security officer. He looked very upset about David leaving so suddenly.

Even though her parents had wanted to come over and comfort her, Jim had asked them to simply visit the next day because he knew Joanna would want time to process what happened. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Pavel emerge from the bedroom and quietly join Joanna on the living room couch.

"Why don't we continue this discussion in my apartment?" Jim spoke, gazing at the Security officers.

Nodding, the Security officers left the apartment with Jim and Gillian, "Ze boys are asleep in one bed and Deemora eez asleep in ze ozzer," Pavel said in a concerned voice. "She can just sleep here."

"I'm shaken over David's decision to leave, but I understand him not being happy here and merely living here because it's all he had," Joanna spoke shakily. "When all I had was Romulus, I was forced to…"

Pavel tilted his head and gently took Joanna's hand, but didn't say anything, "They implanted that pregnancy suppression device for a reason," Joanna spoke shakily. "I was slated to be sold off…"

"Let us go to bed and seenk pleasant sots," Pavel spoke soothingly. "Anxiety eez not good for you."

Joanna nodded and allowed Pavel to help her off the couch and to their bedroom, where they quickly changed clothes and got into bed. Pavel gently put his arms around Joanna and drew her close to him.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Housing_**

Tuvok sighed as the front door opened and his parents came through the door looking very tired, but as if they'd enjoyed themselves, "Jaron, why are you still awake?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice, seeing that Jaron was laying on the couch beside Tuvok, carefully tucked into a small makeshift bed.

"I am unable to sleep this evening," Jaron replied quietly. "Tuvok thought this method would help."

Spock sighed and silently wandered into the kitchen, quickly putting together Jaron's evening supplement in a cup before returning to the living room, "You did not take your evening supplement," he spoke tonelessly, handing the cup to Jaron. "It is designed keep you on a proper schedule."

Jaron silently took the supplement, "I fear you will not return from the training cruise," he spoke softly.

"Tuvok, time for bed," Nyota said in an anxious voice. "Go to bed and I'm going to clean the kitchen."

Once Nyota and Tuvok had left the living room, Spock silently sat on the couch beside Jaron, "Worrying is not logical, I know, but I worry you will not return," Jaron spoke quietly. "It is very dangerous."

"I will return from the training cruise, Jaron," Spock replied tonelessly. "I give you my word."

Jaron didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded, "You may remain here until you fall asleep and then I shall move you to your bed," Spock spoke tonelessly, concerned that Jaron was still small for his age despite all they had done to help him recover.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	2. Anxieties and Fragilities

_**Five Days Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Academy - San Francisco, California**_

"Captain Spock, I don't understand why you've summoned me here," Charlie said in a concerned voice as he entered the simulation room and saw Spock silently standing near the command chair.

Spock sighed, "You seem to be physically healthy again and I wish for you to be able to pass the simulation course," he replied tonelessly. "I wish to assist you in overcoming your fear of the chair."

"Are you allowed to help cadets like this?" Charlie asked quietly, slowly entering the room.

Spock nodded and stepped away as Charlie sat down in the command chair, "I am tasked with helping cadets succeed if they wish to," he replied tonelessly. "I will now initiate the sounds of the Bridge."

Sounds of computers filled the Bridge and Charlie sighed, trying his best to stay calm as he visualized officers working around him, all anticipating his decisions. He might never find a wife who would tolerate his disabilities, but he could at least try his best at being a wonderful Starfleet officer.

For several moments, Charlie sat quietly in the chair, "I believe that is sufficient for now," Spock finally said in a toneless voice as the sounds disappeared. "As you practice, your confidence will grow."

"I know all of the command cadets will be required to do Bridge shifts during the training cruise," Charlie replied in a nervous voice as he stood up and faced Spock. "Starfleet is honestly all I have."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, thanks for your help," Charlie spoke softly. "Am I dismissed?"

"You are," Spock spoke quietly, sighing as Charlie bolted out of the simulation as fast as he could.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

Kathryn sighed heavily as she lay on a bed, her entire body trembling from the short walk from her office to the infirmary. She had been meeting with Hikaru over Demora's exceptional progress when she had suddenly become sick enough that Hikaru had escorted her to the infirmary for Sam's help.

Sam had given her medication for nausea and instructed her to rest, but Hikaru had refused to leave one of his few genuine friends alone, "Just lie still," Hikaru commented quietly, frowning as Kathryn tried to lift her hand to move the blanket further up her body. "Do you want me to contact anyone?"

"I'm taking treatment through Starfleet Medical," Kathryn replied softly. "For severe internal damage."

Hikaru nodded, "I hope to see Michael graduate the Academy, but the treatment is making me so sick that I wonder if I should continue," Kathryn spoke softly. "I'd rather be healthy with the time that..."

Footsteps echoed through the air and Hikaru was surprised to see Admiral Pike enter the infirmary with Sam at his heels, "I have the car waiting outside, Kathryn," Admiral Pike spoke calmly. "You need rest."

"Christopher, I want to stop the treatments and just live out whatever years I have left in full wellness," Kathryn spoke gently, gazing up at him. "I know you, Arianne, and Michael will be upset, but I'd prefer to spend my days running the center and being with my family. I'd also like to start wearing pips again since I kept my rank after coming here. I know Leonard will want me to keep at it, but I can't."

Admiral Pike was quiet for a moment and nodded, "All right," he replied quietly. "Are you ready?"

"Will you carry me like you did on our wedding day?" Kathryn asked quietly. "I'm really weak."

Nodding, Admiral Pike leaned down and gently took Kathryn into his arms, "Thank you for your assistance, Doctor Kirk, Lieutenant Sulu," he said calmly as he carried his wife from the infirmary.

"I...I should go check on Demora and Peter," Hikaru spoke, shaken by what he had just seen.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Academy_**

 _Michael, I'm stopping treatment because I want to spend my remaining years healthy._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom_

Ignoring the lecture that Admiral Kirk was giving, Michael sighed as he re-read the brief message before stashing his private PADD back in his schoolbag. He was currently in 'Command Etiquette 201', but he now wished he could be at home with his parents to help his father take care of his mother.

"Cadet Pike, are you with us?" Michael suddenly heard Jim ask in a concerned voice.

Michael blinked and realized that Jim and the other Command cadets were staring at him questioningly, "Actually, sir, I'm not feeling well," he lied, wanting to be alone. "Could…could I be dismissed?"

Jim frowned, but nodded and Michael didn't hesitate to pick up his bag and speedwalk out of class as fast as he could, cursing anxiously when he suddenly crashed into Rebecca, "W-what are you doing here?" he asked in an anxious voice, gazing at his girlfriend of nearly three years. "You have class."

"We got out early," Rebecca replied in a concerned voice. "Why…why do you look ready to cry?"

Michael sighed, "Mom messaged me…said she's stopping treatment," he replied anxiously.

"What will that mean?" Rebecca asked quietly, giving a Michael a worried look. "How long will…?"

Michael shrugged, but said nothing for a moment, "I had expected Mom to be there when I graduate from the Academy in two years, but she may not be," he replied anxiously. "I know I said I'd wait to bring up marriage, but I feel as if life suddenly feels so short. Would you marry me early if I asked?"

Rebecca nodded and Michael promptly got down on one knee, "Rebecca Gillian Taylor, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked quietly. "I know I need to ask for permission."

"Yes, Michael Christopher Pike, I will," Rebecca replied as she gently kissed him. "I love you."

As Rebecca helped Michael up, a loud alarm sounded and cadets began to file out of the classroom, some of them looking at Michael and Rebecca as they left, "It's actually Rebecca Kirk, now, Michael," she explained as they waited for the crowd to pass. "Once my mother and Admiral Kirk became engaged, my mother put Jim down as a secondary guardian to Gabriel and adopted me as an adult."

Michael nodded and led Rebecca into the classroom where Charlie and Johnny were still working in the front row while Jim sat on the edge of his desk, watching them, "Hi there, Dad," Rebecca spoke kindly as she walked over to Jim and hugged him. "Michael…Michael asked me to marry him just now."

"Oh, really?" Jim replied in an amused voice, giving Michael a look. "Are you excited, Cadet Pike?"

Michael sighed, "My mother messaged me in class and decided to stop treatment today," he replied in a concerned voice, sadness in his eyes. "It made me realize how short time is and how fragile life is."

Jim suddenly looked very somber and nodded, "I'd like to go see my parents now," Michael said in an anxious voice, trying to calm himself down. "Rebecca, plan whatever you'd like to have, all right, love?"

Rebecca blew Michael a kiss and Michael silently left, "I don't think I'd forgive myself if Kathryn wasn't able to see Michael get married and I hope we can do it soon," she said softly, hugging Jim again.

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Apartments_**

"Papa, what are you doing?" Lenny, who had been kept home with David that day due to colds, asked as he came out of his and David's bedroom and saw Pavel sitting on the couch, silently sorting through a small shoebox of documents and old photos. "Is that for David's and my family tree project at school?"

Pavel smiled and set the box on the table, "You should be een bed like Dawid eez, Lenny," he replied in a kind voice as David climbed on the couch. "Zees eez vat I hawe from my past, but it may not help."

"Do David and I have another grandpa and grandma?" Lenny asked quietly, congestion in his breathing.

Pavel sighed, "Zey are both dead," he replied gently. "I deed not grow up een a happy home."

"Can I see the pictures?" Lenny asked quietly, huddling against Pavel because he felt really tired.

Pavel nodded and carefully took a small stack of photos from the box, "I do not know vere my baby peectures are, but zeese are ven I vas een school een Russia," he explained, showing a photo of himself in a Space Agency school uniform as a young child. "I vas at zees school before I came to Starfleet."

Lenny silently watched as Pavel showed a photo of himself with an angry looking Russian man that was identical to Pavel except for facial hair, "Zat eez my fazzer, Andrei," Pavel replied shakily. "He vas keeled ven I vas in ze Academy, but ve deed not get along for many years before zat. He deed bad seengs."

"What bad things, Papa?" David, who had gotten up to ask for water, asked as he came out of his room.

Pavel sighed, "He used to heet me and beat me up," he replied gently. "Zat eez vy I do not hawe many peectures of my childhood, my sons. I vas adopted by Keptin Pike ven I vas a teenager and brought to San Franceesco because my school knew I vas not safe in Russia any more. Eet vas a wery dark time."

Overwhelmed by memories, Pavel put the photos away and closed his eyes as tears fell from them. He suddenly felt little bodies snuggling up against him, "Papa, we love you," David spoke in a quiet voice.

Pavel sat with his eyes closed for several moments before he opened them again and held Lenny and David close, "How are you boze feeling?" he asked kindly. "Do you vant some books to read?"

"Mommy said you had pictures of Uncle Scotty's ship," Lenny spoke up. "Can we see them?"

Pavel smiled and nodded as he grabbed his stylus from the table, "Ze Montgomery vas named after your Uncle Scotty," he explained as he accessed the pictures. "Your Uncle Spock vill be ze Captain for our treep out eento space and I vill be hees First Officer. Eeet eez just a flight to help ze cadets learn."

Lenny suddenly yawned, "Eet eez time for you two to geet back in bed for a leetle beet," Pavel said in a kind voice as he got up off the couch. "Ze sooner you are better, ze sooner you can go to school."

Lenny and David, however, remained on the couch and promptly fell asleep, prompting Pavel to smile.

* * *

 ** _New Vulcan Desert_**

"This is the Warbird Lasva," Captain Terok, the Captain of the vessel that had been assigned to fetch Jeris and David from New Vulcan, said calmly as he gestured to the ship that was docked in such an area that none would see it. "Jeris, we have been instructed to escort you and your son back to Romulus."

Locarno frowned, "Won't you run into Khan out there?" he asked as he watched Jeris and David come forward towards the ship while he and Stonn remained back. "Khan is loose in a warbird and has some sort of crew according to the chatter I hear sometimes. I don't want anything to happen to my friends."

"You've made friends with a Human AND a Vulcan, Jeris?" Captain Terok asked in an amused voice, eyeing both Locarno and Stonn with amusement. "You are a very resourceful individual."

Jeris nodded, "I believe that young Mister Locarno could be of use to us if we happen to run into Khan, Captain," he replied smoothly. "He and Mister Stonn have been my only friends on this planet."

"I…I have information about Starfleet's movements that you may want," Locarno spoke anxiously.

Captain Terok eyed Locarno and nodded, "Mister Stonn, we would be honored if you would come along and assist in Sciences," he said calmly, gazing at Stonn. "Vulcan intelligence would be most useful."

"My mother is aging and requires my assistance," Stonn replied tonelessly. "I would be amiss…"

Jeris smiled, "Your mother will be well cared for," he replied calmly. "You feel out of place here."

"It is true," Stonn replied tonelessly, slowly nodding. "All right, I agree to come on this journey."

Captain Terok smiled, "We will seek out Khan on our journey back to Romulan space, but the journey will take some time because this ship is older," he said calmly. "We should depart while it is dark."

Jeris quickly put an arm around David and hauled their meager belongings into the ship while Stonn and Locarno trailed behind with their meager possessions. All of them were eager to leave New Vulcan.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy**_

Silence greeted Hikaru as he entered the classroom to study a bit before class, as he was early despite staying at the school to meet with and help Kathryn. The walks to and from classes were often done alone because Daanan worked at Communications training under Commander Uhura on a daily basis.

As Hikaru sat down at a desk and pulled out his PADD to study, the door slid open and Admiral Marcus came into the classroom looking ready to teach, "Ah, Lieutenant Sulu, hello," Admiral Marcus said in a kind voice as he went over to his desk and sat down. "How are you doing on the fast track?"

"The courses are easy enough and I'm helping with construction of vessels, but I'm not sure if anyone would want to serve under me if I ever did become a Captain," Hikaru replied in a nervous voice.

Admiral Marcus looked very thoughtful, "Have you been going to counseling?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid to ask for more help," Hikaru replied quietly. "The physical help was hard enough…"

Admiral Marcus frowned, "Lieutenant, Starfleet has services to help those who need help," he replied, feeling as if Hikaru was still having trouble despite President Harriman's edict. "You need counseling."

"I don't want others to be looked badly upon for helping me," Hikaru replied shakily, feeling nauseous.

Admiral Marcus frowned as Hikaru slouched and closed his eyes, "Are you having an anxiety attack?" he asked in a concerned voice, his hand reaching for the emergency button. "Sulu, please talk to me."

When Hikaru didn't respond, Admiral Marcus pressed the emergency button, swiftly got up, and walked over to the unresponsive Lieutenant. Hikaru's eyes were closed and he had turned extremely pale.

"Admiral Marcus, what is the emergency?" Admiral Marcus suddenly heard Lorian ask tonelessly.

Lorian eyed Hikaru as he approached, "I think Lieutenant Sulu had an anxiety attack," Admiral Marcus explained in a concerned voice. "I forgot that emergency comms contact both Science and Medical."

"I do have adequate training," Lorian replied tonelessly as he carefully maneuvered Hikaru from his seat to the floor and into the Recovery position. "Nevertheless, I believe Medical will also respond."

Just then, the door slid open and Leonard, who had been on his way to Medical for a shift, entered carrying his med-kit, "What's the emergency?" he asked in a worried voice, frowning when he saw Hikaru laying on the floor seemingly unconscious with Lorian seated calmly beside him.

As Admiral Marcus opened his mouth to speak, Hikaru suddenly stirred and coughed anxiously before opening his eyes, "Oh, no," Hikaru breathed softly, seeing Leonard above him. "It happened again."

Leonard, however, said nothing about that comment and knelt down beside Hikaru, "Do you want to go to Medical?" he asked in a concerned voice, eyeing Hikaru worriedly. "You can't be in class today."

"I just need to rest, honestly," Hikaru replied in a very faint voice, making no attempt to move.

Leonard nodded, "Can you stand up?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Let me help you if you can."

Hikaru groaned as Leonard and Admiral Marcus helped him up, "I think I need to sit down," he spoke in a shaky voice, grabbing the desk. "When this has happened before, Demora…knows what to do."

"Use the emergency transporter," Admiral Marcus spoke gently. "Go home and get some rest."

Leonard gently helped Hikaru walk over to the emergency transporter and kept a hold of his friend and colleague while Admiral Marcus worked the controls. Once Leonard and Hikaru had gone, Admiral Marcus gathered Hikaru's things and promptly sent a message to Kathryn about retrieving them.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Residences**_

"You and Rebecca want to get married during the term break?" Admiral Pike asked in a concerned voice as he sat down on the couch beside Kathryn across from the chair where Michael was now sitting.

Michael nodded, "Life is really short and I'm painfully aware of that," he replied quietly. "I know that having children may prove impossible, but having someone by my side for this lifetime is not."

"And you want your mother there to see you married," Kathryn commented in a gentle voice.

Michael sighed and nodded, "I…I proposed to Rebecca," he spoke quietly. "We are meant to be together and we had originally agreed to wait until after the Academy to get married, but life is so short."

"If Rebecca accepted and Admiral Kirk gave his permission, I'm okay with it," Admiral Pike replied.

Michael nodded and Kathryn smiled, "I'd rather be healthy for whatever time I have left than be made extremely sick every day by those treatments," she explained gently. "Please don't be upset."

Before Michael or Admiral Kirk could reply, Kathryn's PADD went off and she promptly picked it up from the table and read it silently, "Michael, if you go out later, could you please stop by Admiral Marcus's office and collect Lieutenant Sulu's study materials?" Kathryn asked gently as she read the message from Admiral Marcus. "Lieutenant Sulu got sick in class and Leonard decided to escort him home."

Michael swore, "Panic attacks," he replied anxiously. "Pavel confided in Arianne and I when we met him and Joanna for lunch a few weeks ago. Lieutenant Sulu's afraid to go see a counselor about them."

"Afraid?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice, her expression concerned. "Starfleet has counselors."

Michael sighed, "Starfleet's very unforgiving, it seems," he replied in an irritated voice.

"Christopher, can you get the portable phone?" Kathryn asked gently. "I'll get a hold of Arianne."

Admiral Pike nodded and went off to retrieve the phone while Michael moved over to the couch.

* * *

 _ **Golden Gate Apartments**_

"I appreciate the ride home, Doctor McCoy," Hikaru spoke softly as he sat on the couch and promptly lay down because he was still feeling shaky. "When I have panic attacks, it's usually at night and Demora knows just to stay in bed and sleep so she will be okay for school. I didn't think I'd have one today."

Leonard nodded, "I was thinking about how even if I make Captain, not many will want to serve under me," Hikaru spoke quietly, his voice tired. "I had a very disturbing nightmare last night about what happened and I wasn't feeling much better this morning, but Demora needed to get to school. I would have asked Pavel for help, but he kept Lenny and David home today because they both have colds."

"Just try and get some rest and I'll get Demora from school for you," Leonard replied calmly. "You have a new fiancée, Hikaru; did you ever think about asking her for help in dealing with these problems?"

Hikaru yawned, "Daanan knows what I've been through and she thinks I should talk to Arianne, as Arianne is a counselor," he replied quietly. "Arianne's had her own troubles with Starfleet, though, and it took her a long time to earn all that respect back. I don't want to tarnish her with my reputation."

Leonard frowned and watched as Hikaru closed his eyes, "I'll talk to Daanan and see if she will take Demora for you tonight so you can rest," he spoke gently. "Do you need someone here with you?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru continued to sleep and Leonard couldn't help but look around the apartment and noticed that there were pictures and things for Demora everywhere, but nothing that belonged solely to Hikaru as far as he could see. It seemed that Hikaru cared absolutely nothing for himself.

Making a mental note to send someone over later to check on Hikaru, Leonard silently left the apartment and went next door to Pavel and Joanna's. He silently rang the buzzer and waited.

The door slid open, revealing a tired looking Pavel, "Oh, Leonard," Pavel said kindly. "Come een."

Leonard came in and smiled at seeing Lenny and David asleep on the couch under a blanket while Pavel's shoebox sat on the table, "How are the kiddos feeling?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Zey veel be able to go back to school een a couple of days," Pavel replied cheerfully. "I vas makeeing some soup for zem and some supper for Joanna and I. Deed you come ower to check on us?"

Leonard sighed, "Hikaru had a panic attack at his class to the point where he passed out briefly, so I brought him home and he's resting," he replied in a serious tone. "He's been having nightmares."

"Zat eez vy ve leewe next door to heem and Daanan, Scottee, and Peter liwe down ze hall," Pavel replied in a concerned voice. "Ve all try to hawe deener togezzer once a veek to show heem zat ve care. Admeeral Kirk, Commander Taylor, and zeir cheeldren come ven zey are not busy veeth vork."

Leonard nodded, "Heekaru eez afraid of damageeing Arianne's reputateeion," Pavel explained in a concerned voice. "She eez ze best counselor zat Starflet has, zo, and he needs ze help badly."

"Could you check on him later after Joanna gets home to be with the boys?" Leonard asked kindly.

Pavel nodded, "I hope he veel go to counseleeng vile ve are up een space," he commented softly.

* * *

 ** _Lara Harriman Hall_**

Zachary sighed heavily as he stretched out on his bed, his homework long done for the next week simply because he was too bored to pay attention in class. Starfleet classes were very simple and straightforward, so he often worked on additional assignments to keep himself from being distracted.

The professors knew he was ahead, but nobody ever said anything or discouraged him to stay on pace with his peers simply because they feared his reaction. Even though Zachary knew he would get to serve anywhere he chose after graduation, he secretly hated Starfleet because they saw him as a threat.

"Zach, you done your homework already?" Charlie asked as he wandered into the dorm room.

Zachary sighed and quickly grabbed a PADD off of his bedside table, "Michael sent a message out to everyone that he and Rebecca are engaged," he spoke tonelessly. "I thought that wasn't allowed."

"There are exceptions," Charlie replied in a concerned voice. "Are you okay today, brother?"

Scoffing, Zachary dropped the PADD on his bed, "I'm doing what Starfleet expects," he replied, frowning as he noticed the time on the chronometer. "Why are you so late? Bridge sim ended a lot earlier."

"Captain Spock made me sit in the chair while he ran sound effects," Charlie replied quietly as he sat down on the bed and pulled his boots off. "I get anxiety whenever I'm commanding a simulation."

Zachary frowned, "I know you'd rather be in Medical," he replied quietly. "They made you…."

"I'll work through it," Charlie replied quietly. "I don't have anything else except for Starfleet."

Zachary sighed, "I'll never be able to thank you enough for putting yourself through all this so I could be in Command, Charlie," he replied in a tired voice. "I hope you can gain confidence on the mission."

"I'll be doing dual shifts under both Doctor Piper and Captain Spock, but I won't be doing any shifts after midnight because my medication requires me to have a full night's sleep and Captain Spock understands that," Charlie replied quietly. "I might be a First Officer someday, but I could honestly never be Captain."

Before Zachary could reply, Kathryn came into view with Johnny at her side, "Hey, Charlie, Zach, a bunch of us are going over to the canteen to celebrate Michael and Rebecca's engagement," Kathy said in a gentle voice, her smile wide. "Did you guys want to come? Rebecca's mom is supervising the party."

"Michael doesn't want me there, I'm sure," Zachary replied quietly. "He doesn't trust me at all."

Charlie scowled, "That whole replicator thing was an accident," he replied. "You didn't know."

"I might go for a walk," Zachary replied, not moving from the bed. "Go have some fun, Charlie."

Charlie looked torn, as he wanted to be there for his brother, but he also wanted to go celebrate Michael's happiness, "Kathy, you and Charlie go ahead," Johnny said in a calm voice. "I'll follow."

Kathy silently pulled Charlie to his feet and grabbed his stuff before hauling him out of the dorm so Johnny could talk to Zachary, "I feel so out of place," Zachary spoke quietly. "It's still strange…"

"Rura Penthe really left its mark on you," Johnny spoke quietly as he sat on Charlie's bed.

Zachary nodded, "Seeing everything I saw and going through everything I did has never gone away and the reminders are always there because of how Starfleet is acting," he replied softly. "If I start showing that I'm hurting, Starfleet will think I'm dangerous. I don't like pretending to be okay and normal."

Johnny remained quiet and Zachary sighed, "I don't talk about Rura Penthe with anyone because it would all get back to Command," Zachary explained quietly. "Please don't tell anyone that."

"Of course not," Johnny replied quietly. "Do you want some company? I don't have to go."

Zachary sighed and slowly sat up, "Michael's your best friend," he replied quietly. "I'll be fine."

Johnny nodded and silently left the room, not seeing that Zachary had curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. He had been suffering from a small headache all day and didn't know why or how to fix it.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Gardens_**

"I really enjoy the pretty flowers," Jaron commented, his eyes taking all of the plants as he walked with Spock and Nyota through the gardens, him clinging to both their hands. "It is really warm outside."

Nyota smiled, "That's because it's summer outside, Jaron," she replied in a gentle voice.

Jaron, however, responded by sitting on a bench that was nearby, "I am tired," he spoke softly.

Nyota nodded and joined him on the bench, "Do you think we could go visit Grandfather Sarek tonight, Father?" Jaron asked as Spock joined them on the bench. "He is really smart and likes me around."

"Your grandfather will visit our house for supper after Tuvok is done his daily tutorial," Spock replied tonelessly, pleased that Tuvok had chosen to be educated in both Human and Vulcan studies.

Jaron nodded and sighed, "I'm trying really hard in school," he spoke softly. "Will I ever be smart?"

Spock blinked and silently put an arm around Jaron, "You are intelligent in your own unique way and I would rather have you as you are than not have you at all," he spoke tonelessly. "I am proud of you."

"I will try to work very hard when you are away," Jaron spoke quietly. "I love both you and Mother."

Spock nodded and Nyota scooted closer to both of them, frowning when she saw Daanan coming across the path with a worried expression on her face. As far as she knew Dannan had a duty shift.

"Oh, Commander Uhura, I'm sorry that I won't be able tae finish my shift this evening, but Hikaru's sick and I need tae get back tae the apartment tae be there for Peter and Demora." Daanan said in an anxious voice as she approached them. "I gave my shift tae someone else and I'll make it up somehow."

Nyota nodded, "Is there anything Spock or I can do for Sulu?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Oh, it's very kind of you tae ask, but Hikaru will be fine," Daanan replied anxiously. "Excuse me."

As Daanan hurried off, Nyota looked at Spock worriedly, deeply suspicious over Daanan's anxiety, but Spock was holding Jaron, who was trying to meditate, against him and looked very relaxed.

* * *

 _ **Academy Canteen**_

Pleasant music filled Charlie and Kathy's ears as they entered the canteen and saw Gillian talking with Michael and Rebecca while Admiral Kirk and George set up a table of food with the help of canteen staffers. Lorian and Amanda sat in the corner silently watching while several cadets danced.

"Charlie, Kathy, how are you tonight?" Michael said as they approached. "Where's Zachary?"

Charlie sighed, "Zachary's not feeling well tonight," he lied, hoping Michael would believe him.

Michael's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he nodded, "Both staff and cadets are invited," he replied in a kind voice. "My mom's not feeling well, so my father might come later on after she's asleep for the…"

Michael suddenly trailed off and his eyes went wide as his parents came into the canteen with Arianne helping Kathryn move while their father walked alongside them and over to where he, Rebecca, and Charlie were standing, "Mom, I thought you were going to rest," he said, gently hugging her.

"You're my only son," Kathryn replied gently, accepting his embrace. "Arianne came with us."

Admiral Pike smiled as Arianne embraced Michael and Rebecca, "I know Joanna's working at Starfleet Medical and is going home to her boys after, but I don't see Zachary anywhere," Arianne commented.

"Zachary's at the dorm," Charlie replied quietly. "He…he wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest."

Arianne could immediately tell that Charlie was lying, but she didn't press it, "Mom, come sit down with Rebecca and I," Michael said in a kind voice as he took his mother's hand. "I'll get you some supper."

As Michael and Rebecca led Kathryn away, Admiral Pike took Charlie aside, "You and I both know you are hiding something," he said in a kind, but firm voice. "Why didn't Zachary come to the party?"

"He's just tired from classes," Charlie replied calmly, determined to stay loyal to his brother.

Admiral Pike nodded, "You're loyal to your brother and I respect that," he replied reassuringly.

"I'm going to visit with Grandma, Michael, and Rebecca," Charlie said in a calm voice.

As Charlie walked off, Admiral Pike decided to mingle and to also see what food was available.

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Apartments_**

"…Just sit at tae table with Peter, Demora, and I'll make some supper for all of us…"

Hikaru sighed as he opened his eyes and found himself covered by a blanket while a pillow rested under his back, "Miss Daanan, my daddy's awake," he suddenly heard a quiet voice say. "Daddy?"

"Demora, stay in tae kitchen, dear girl," Hikaru heard gently before he saw Daanan's face. "Hi."

Hikaru smiled, "It's good to see you," he replied softly. "I thought you had a shift tonight."

"When I heard you were sick, I gave it tae someone else," Daanan replied gently. "How are you?"

Hikaru cringed, "I had a panic attack today in front of Admiral Marcus and he's going to tell Starfleet," he replied in a concerned voice. "I thought I could keep them from happening in public, Daanan."

"Will you please at least go see Commander McCoy once?" Daanan asked quietly. "For us?"

Hikaru nodded and yawned, "I'll go tomorrow or the next day," he promised softly. "I'm tired."

Daanan nodded and joined him on the couch as he sat up, "I'm looking forward tae being a family with you, Peter, and Demora," she spoke softly, her Scottish accent comforting Hikaru. "I love you."

"Even though I can't give you more children?" Hikaru asked quietly, gazing sadly at Daanan.

Daanan responded by cuddling against him, "My older two are eager tae meet you and Peter and Demora will keep us plenty busy," she replied gently. "I never thought I'd find a gentle man."

Hikaru gently kissed Daanan's cheek and the two sat together in a comfortable silence, smiling as they heard Demora and Peter chattering away in the kitchen about whatever homework they had that day.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Joanna said you were in here," Zachary heard Leonard say in a kind voice. "Are you all right?"

Zachary turned away from the mirror in the bathroom that was in the office and saw Leonard standing in the office looking concerned, "Just a little headache," he replied quietly. "It's been a long day."

Nodding, Leonard walked over to his medicine cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of aspirins that he kept for emergencies, "One of these will help," he said kindly as he got a pill out and handed it over.

"Thanks," Zachary replied quietly as he took the pill and dry swallowed it. "What are you up to?"

Leonard sighed as he returned the aspirins to the cupboard, "I was thinking of going to that engagement party when I get off shift, but I'm just doing rounds right now," he replied calmly. "Do you feel better?"

"Maybe I'm just pushing myself too hard to get ready for this training cruise," Zachary said calmly.

Leonard nodded, "Why don't we go to the cafeteria and grab some dinner?" he asked in a kind voice.

Zachary nodded and allowed Leonard to put an arm around him and lead him out of the office to the hospital cafeteria, "What would you like?" Leonard asked kindly as they sat down at a table.

"A hug," Zachary spoke before he could stop himself. "I just want to be told that I'm cared about."

Leonard frowned, but said nothing, "I'm reminded every day that I'm different," Zachary replied softly.

"You're my son and you're your mother's son," Leonard replied calmly, gently giving Zachary a hug.

 _I was put together with DNA samples, grown in an incubator, and given Augument blood to survive because the process failed._ Zachary thought, pretending as if Leonard's hug and words were helping.

"Thank you, Papa," Zachary replied quietly, feeling strangely reassured by such a kind gesture.

Leonard nodded as he let go, "Sit tight and I'll get you something hearty and filling," he said calmly.

Zachary nodded and watched as Leonard walked off to get them both some supper, his heart breaking as he realized that he would eventually change because the blood would increase his intelligence and physical capabilities even more as he grew older. What would his family think of him then?

 _You will never escape me, Zachary._ Zachary heard Khan gently whisper as he waited for his meal.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	3. Aligning to Destroy A Common Enemy

_**One Week Later**_

 _ **S.S. Alcatraz Bounty**_

The ship was always cold, Khan thought as he lounged in the Captain's chair on the Bridge of the Romulan vessel he had stolen two years earlier. It had taken some effort, but he had managed to find what was left of his people, plus a few rogue aliens that were merely trading to make a meager living, and he had constructed a crew. They had spent all of their time under cloak, having no desire to be caught by Starfleet or anyone else that was out there. Their mission was to simply survive.

"We are approaching the Neutral Zone, Captain," Kaz, a Klingon who had been exiled from his world over a disease that was now ravaging the Klingons' appearance and strength, said in a gruff voice.

Khan nodded and gazed at the Navigator, who just happened to be a severely battered Irina, who he had rescued from prison after using the ship to blow it up, "Are there any good planets to stop near so we can make repairs and rest?" he asked coldly, knowing the crew and ship needed a great rest.

"It will take some time to explore this area," Irina replied quietly, unable to speak very loudly.

Khan sighed heavily, "Perhaps we can find a cure for the Klingon virus," he replied coldly.

"Captain Khan, we are detecting another Romulan vessel," Harlow, one of the few Auguments that was still living, said from another station in an urgent voice. "I do not believe anyone knows we are here."

Khan frowned as the viewscreen was activated and a menacing looking warbird was before them, "Tala, hail them," he ordered, gazing at a female Klingon who had been exiled due to the disease. "Let us…"

There was a loud alarm and suddenly, Jeris appeared on the screen surrounded by a Romulan and Vulcan Bridge crew, "Khan Noonien Singh," he said coldly. "I thought you had died long ago."

Khan's expression was one of both disgust and horror as he stared at Jeris, "There does not need to be animosity between us if you surrender quietly," Jeris spoke calmly, smirking as he looked at Captain Terok, who nodded simply because he too hated Khan. "You and your crew will assist us."

"Neither of us will stand up against Starfleet when they come," Aaron Locarno, who had spent his time on New Vulcan keeping on top of the happenings at the Academy, suddenly spoke up anxiously.

Captain Terok looked at Locarno and nodded, "You are correct," he replied, deeply impressed.

Khan's eyes widened and he glared at Tactical, narrowing eyes and mouthing for them to fire.

Without warning, the Bridge of the Lasva rocked violently, "You will not live to see them come," Khan snarled coldly. "You have no use for Starfleet and you can die right here and now before they come."

"It's a ship of cadets!" Locarno screamed anxiously. "Children of the Enterprise crew will be on it!"

Khan's eyes widened, "It's the U.S.S. Montgomery and according to the information I found on New Vulcan, they should be in our area in two days," Locarno stammered, eager to stay alive.

"Captain, I believe we can work together to down this training vessel, can we not?" Khan asked smoothly, deeply surprised that a Human would so readily betray Starfleet. "We both hate them."

Captain Terok nodded, "We will call a temporary ceasefire with each other for two days to prepare for Starfleet's arrival," he replied in a formal voice, impressed that Aaron saved all of their lives.

"We shall see you in two days," Khan replied before cutting the communication channel off.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Montgomery**_

Spock sighed quietly as he signed off on another report, grateful for the silence that the night shift brought because it allowed him to think. He missed his family, but managed to send them messages daily to reassure them that he would soon return and it was more of a therapy for him than them.

Michael was at Helm while Amanda was at Navigation, as both of them were able to remain awake for night shifts whereas many could not yet do so. Joachim was at Science, Charlie Evans-Scott was at Engineering, Doctor Piper was in Sickbay, Hendorff had come along on the mission because he knew many of the Security cadets and covered shifts that they couldn't and was currently at Security.

While Pavel covered the day shifts, Spock spent time venturing around the ship and observing the cadets to see how they applied the knowledge from their simulation course. Spock also occasionally suffered from insomnia and preferred work over being plagued by memories of Rura Penthe.

"Captain, do you have a moment?" Spock suddenly heard a very quiet, familiar voice ask.

Spock looked up and was surprised to see Charlie standing there in his cadet reds, "Cadet McCoy, you are off duty and should be sleeping," he spoke tonelessly. "Your medication requires that."

"I'm all right for now," Charlie replied quietly. "I was wondering…could I practice sitting in the chair?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, but nodded and got up, saying nothing as Charlie sat down and quietly looked around as if he were in command himself, "I'm due to work a command shift in a couple of days, so I need to get comfortable here," Charlie explained quietly. "Everyone is counting on me to succeed."

"I believe you are doing well," Spock replied tonelessly. "You do, however, need to rest."

Charlie nodded and got out of the chair, allowing Spock to retake his seat, "We will be passing New Vulcan early tomorrow morning," Spock stated tonelessly. "It will be a pleasurable view for you."

Nodding, Charlie silently left the Bridge and took the turbolift back to the deck where he shared a cabin with Zachary while Pavel, Joanna, and many other cadets slept in other cabins. Upon entering the cabin, Charlie saw that Zachary was awake and silently reading over study materials while drinking tea.

"Why are you still awake?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice. "You've got a shift at 0500."

Zachary sighed, "I can't sleep, but I made some Vulcan tea to try and make myself tired," he replied in a quiet voice, giving Charlie a look. "Charlie, I haven't told you how grateful I am to you for everything."

"Don't worry about it, Zach," Charlie replied calmly. "I know the struggles you've had with Starfleet."

Zachary nodded, "You'd make a good Captain," he replied quietly. "You know when others hurt."

"I'm going to bed," Charlie replied quietly. "Do you need anything or are you gonna be okay?"

Zachary shook his head and continued to read, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when Charlie went to the sleeping area. He could feel Khan in his mind, but he didn't want anyone to know and arrest him.

* * *

"I got ze papers," Pavel said in a kind voice as he swiveled the seat around to face Joanna, who was laying in bed and looking ready to rest. "Ze center vas quite happy to hawe a potential couple."

Joanna smiled, "I think it's about time we tried to give Lenny and David a sibling," she replied softly.

"Eeet eez not happening naturally, so I am fine veeth adoption," Pavel stated calmly. "I cannot help but be angry at Khan sometimes for making my ability to fazzer cheeldren deefeecult. I know eet eez bad."

Joanna sighed and watched as Pavel brought the papers over to her to read, "After zees traneeng meesion eez ower, ve can go veeth ze boys and veeset ze center," Pavel said, sitting on the bed.

Nodding, Joanna briefly looked over the papers before setting them aside, "New Wulcan tomorrow and zen a brief sveep of ze Neutral Zone on ze next day," Pavel said softly. "After zat, ze journey home."

Joanna nodded and cuddled against Pavel, "Ze pregnancy veeth ze tweens vas harder on your body zen you said," Pavel spoke gently. "I could see eet and ze past vas so hard on you, eet breaks my heart."

"I love you," Joanna spoke quietly as she closed her eyes and relaxed. "Can you just hold me?"

Pavel nodded and gently held Joanna as he also drifted into a deep, very much needed sleep.

* * *

 ** _Warbird Lasva_**

Unable to sleep, Aaron Locarno sat alone in the quarters he had been given to use during the journey and was grateful that they were close to Jeris and David, as they and Stonn were three of his very few friends in the universe. Ever since his expulsion from training, he wanted to simply leave Earth.

Aaron had willingly handed over all of the information on the U.S.S. Montgomery and the training cruise that he had been able to find while on New Vulcan, as he was very bitter not to be a cadet and part of that mission while people like Charlie and Zachary McCoy were cadets. Life had not been fair to him.

The door chime suddenly rang and Aaron sighed, "Come in," he spoke in a quiet voice.

"You are welcome to socialize with the crew, friend," David said as he stood at the open door.

Aaron sighed, "I have very few social skills," he replied quietly. "My parents were in Starfleet and they often talked of taking me into space and exposing me to diversity, but they died when I was young and Starfleet shuttled me off to some children's home on the other side of the world to grow up."

David frowned, "I understand your hate for Starfleet," he replied quietly. "I really do."

"And they kicked me out because I tried to kill Charlie McCoy," Aaron hissed. "I just feel so…"

David looked amused, but said nothing and frowned when Stonn and Captain Terok came to the doorway with Stonn carrying a bag, "Mister Locarno, it has been brought to my attention that you have many untreated injuries and developmental deficiencies that need attention," Stonn stated tonelessly.

Aaron looked nervous, "Starfleet wouldn't treat my problems," he replied, nervous about Stonn.

"Let me assure you, Mister Locarno, we are of a higher level than Starfleet," Captain Terok replied.

Aaron trembled, "Zachary McCoy said he'd kill me if I wasn't dying already," he spoke shakily.

"You are not dying," Stonn replied tonelessly. "Starfleet either does not have the medicine to treat your poor health or they simply refused to due to your status. This ship has access to many medicines."

Aaron remained quiet and let Stonn approach, "The treatment is not painful, but it does take a long time to be successful," Stonn explained tonelessly. "You are also severely malnourished for your age."

"Starfleet broke rules to save their precious Zachary McCoy, but they couldn't help me?" Aaron asked in an irritated voice, suddenly feeling weak. "Please, do whatever you can to help me survive this. It's reminiscent of leukemia and it makes me feel very tired at random times. I'm embarrassed to have it."

Stonn nodded, "It is necessary that you rest, then," he replied tonelessly. "I can initiate necessary treatments while you rest and you will wake feeling much better. I will do what I can for you."

Too weak to argue, Aaron lay down on his bed, "I'll come visit when you are feeling better, friend," David spoke kindly, wondering if Admiral Kirk was behind Starfleet refusing to help Aaron's health.

Filled with anger at Starfleet's neglectful behavior, David silently left the room and returned to the family quarters he shared with his father, "I hate Starfleet for their barbaric ways, their inability to show compassion, and their willingness to let someone die or suffer," he snarled in an angry voice.

Jeris, who had been preparing to send a communication to Captain Terok regarding Khan's plans to ambush the Montgomery, gave David a look, "Starfleet will suffer when the Montgomery arrives," Jeris replied in a reassuring voice. "I take it you are displeased over the illness your friend has?"

"I'm sure New Vulcan tried to treat it, but Locarno was probably so mistrustful that he struggled along with it!" David snapped, his anger and sadness growing. "How can we damage a cadet ship?"

Jeris sighed, "Sit and calm yourself before you have a heart attack, David," he replied calmly.

David sighed and sat down on the couch, "When the Montgomery arrives, we are going to use both ships to ambush them and then take them all prisoner," Jeris explained calmly. "We are still working out what do to with them after that. If you wish to help develop a plan, you may attempt to do so."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Montgomery**_

Swallowing hard, Lorian stepped on to the Bridge and was taken aback to see Michael seated in the command chair while Amanda worked both Helm and Navigation, "Doctor Kirk," Michael said in a respectful voice as Lorian approached. "I was not aware you were on a duty shift tonight, sir?"

"I do not have a duty shift tonight, Cadet Pike," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I wish to see the Captain."

Michael nodded, "Captain Spock is on the video-phone in the Ready Room," he replied calmly.

Lorian nodded and took a seat at an empty station, "I will wait until his call is completed," he replied tonelessly, knowing that Spock was engaged in his evening chat with Nyota, Tuvok, and Jaron that he had promised to do during the mission simply because Jaron was attached to his father's presence.

Quietly setting the Helm on auto-pilot, Amanda turned to face Lorian and the two of them stared at each other silently, but intensely. _Are you having trouble sleeping, Lorian?_ Amanda asked mentally.

 _I am fine, Amanda._ Lorian replied telepathically. _I have finished my evening meditation and I merely wish to speak to Captain Spock concerning my ongoing rehabilitation. It is kind of you to be concerned._

Amanda nodded and turned back to her station just as the Ready Room door open and Spock came out looking content, "Captain, may I have a word?" Lorian asked tonelessly as he slowly got to his feet.

Spock nodded and led Lorian into the privacy of the Ready Room, "I thought I should inform you, Captain, that Doctor M'Benga sent along a medication that is intended to assist in my keeping emotionally composed and I am to take it daily," Lorian stated tonelessly. "Without this medication, my brain would eventually trigger a mentality similar to that of one in Pon Farr and that would kill me."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You are saying that Pon Farr would kill you?" he asked tonelessly.

"I have been taking the medication ever since my experience with Khan and I will probably need it for the rest of my life," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Amanda is aware of my condition and has accepted it."

Spock nodded, "You are authorized to take the medication," he replied tonelessly. "Are you well?"

Lorian nodded, "You are not on duty until 0600, so it is my recommendation that you get what rest you are able to," Spock replied tonelessly. "If you have any difficulties, please inform me immediately."

"Yes, Captain, of course," Lorian replied tonelessly as he and Spock returned to the Bridge.

* * *

 ** _Warbird Lasva_**

Jeris eyed Khan suspiciously before gazing at the Montgomery's crew roster that Locarno had shared with both of them, "Second year cadets should not be on a training cruise with skilled officers and older cadets," he said in a concerned voice. "Starfleet thinks they are doing the universe a grand favor."

"The McCoy children are among the second year cadets," Khan replied smoothly. "I never expected that after his time on Rura Penthe, Zachary McCoy would be considered mentally fit enough for Starfleet."

Jeris's eyes narrowed, "Charlie and Kathryn McCoy look very much like their mother and I can't help but wonder if they are as aggressive as her?" he asked quietly. "As you know, Arianne killed my Carol."

"Zachary is what my blood made him and Charlie will fight for those whom he cares about," Khan replied in a cold voice. "I have no knowledge of what the girl is capable of as I have not met her."

Jeris nodded, "I would be tempted to offer David the opportunity to mate with one of these fine looking cadets, as they all look strong and he needs a strong woman," he replied. "The Romulan women show little interest in him and I would like some Human posterity to remind me of my beloved Carol. I also owe a debt of gratitude to Aaron Locarno, as he cared for me when I was marooned on New Vulcan."

There was a heavy silence and Jeris suddenly noticed David lingering by the door holding a stylus, "David, come in," Jeris said calmly, not caring that Khan was listening. "What are you doing?"

"Aaron woke briefly and wrote a bit of a letter because he believes that he might die," David replied shakily as he offered the stylus to Jeris. "He asked that this be sent to the crew of the Montgomery."

Jeris took the stylus and skimmed through the letter, "I'm not sure the Montgomery is in communications range yet," he replied calmly. "This young man has a lot of anger within him."

"Admiral Kirk tried to talk me into applying for Starfleet, but I decided to go to university instead," David spoke in a disgusted voice. "If they would have accepted me into Starfleet, I would have destroyed it."

Jeris looked amused, "David, come and look at this crew roster with us," he said in a calming voice.

* * *

 _ **Rec Deck**_

"What troubles you, sister?" Saavik asked quietly as she sat across the table from Valeris, watching as her sister gazed out into space looking distressed. "Father is expecting us to be asleep now."

Valeris sighed, "I am what I chose," she replied softly. "I chose the pain I now carry."

"You still carry pain from your time on Mimas?" Saavik asked quietly. "You served your time."

Valeris swallowed hard, "I am mistrusted by Starfleet and considered untouchable by Vulcans because of what happened years ago," she spoke softly. "I see Zachary and he is in the same pain I am."

"I know you care for him and he cares for you, but you both fear being together," Saavik replied wisely.

Valeris nodded, "Have you ever talked about your experiences on Mimas?" Saavik asked quietly.

"I am afraid to speak more than I have," Valeris spoke shakily as a hand gently touched her arm.

Saavik watched as Valeris turned to face Zachary, unsurprised when Zachary silently embraced Valeris and she returned the embrace. He then sat down beside her and smiled at both her and Saavik.

"Hendorff gave me a look when I came here, but I told him I was getting warm milk," Zachary commented in an amused voice, feeling better simply because he was around good friends. "Charlie's asleep and he doesn't seem to have any trouble with being out here, but I didn't want to come."

Saavik raised an eyebrow, "I do not believe that Father will bring us into a dangerous situation and if we end up in one, the Montgomery is well equipped for battle," she replied tonelessly. "All will be well."

At the mention of battle, Zachary turned pale, "Any battle brings the risk of re-meeting Khan," he spoke anxiously. "The Enterprise barely survived that and it resulted in myself and Captain Spock being…"

Just then, Hendorff entered the room, "You cadets should really think about getting some rest," he commented quietly as he came over to the table. "Captain Spock and Commander Chekov want everyone at full efficiency during the mission and unless you all get a good sleep each night…"

"We're going, Commander Hendorff," Zachary replied calmly. "Thank you for being concerned."

Hendorff nodded and watched as Zachary, Valeris, and Saavik left the Mess for the evening.

* * *

 ** _0500_**

 ** _Neutral Zone_**

Khan scoffed as he watched as the heavily battered S.S. Alcatraz Bounty was towed into the shuttlebay of the Lasva. It wasn't a surprise that his vessel had finally given out, but it was irritating that he and his broken crew had to rely on the likes of the Romulans in order to successfully capture the Montgomery.

"You can still use your lab as you see fit, Khan," Jeris said calmly, grateful that guards were present.

Khan scoffed, but nodded, "How is your ill guest?" he asked quietly. "Is your treatment working?"

"It's Stonn's treatment and I haven't checked on David's friend yet," Jeris replied calmly.

Khan nodded and silently walked over to where his crew was gathered, "My crew requires rest if you have the space for them to be together as much as possible," he spoke in a calm voice.

"We have prepared a cargo bay for you and your crew," Jeris replied in a smooth voice.

Khan nodded and followed his crew as they were led out of the shuttlebay by the guards. Jeris silently left the bay and began down the hallway towards the quarters where Locarno was recovering.

The door to Locarno's quarters was open and Stonn was there along with David, both of whom were watching as Locarno lay there in a deep sleep with a new IV in his arm, "Captain Terok was just by," David spoke, spotting his father. "The Montgomery is closer to us than was originally thought."

"How much closer?" Jeris asked in a calm voice, his craving for a battle with Starfleet very strong.

David grinned, "We should be within range of the Montgomery within 12 hours," he replied. "Did you pass along Aaron's letter like you promised you would? He really believes the crew needs to hear it."

"It will be transmitted to the Montgomery's communications when we are in range of them," Jeris replied smoothly. "Just so you know, the crew has a wide range of lovely females to choose from."

David nodded, "When he's been awake, Aaron has expressed interest in particular ones," he replied.

"Starfleet should have very little difficulty in assisting with the wounded and sick from both crews, as serving us will be a matter of survival for them," Stonn spoke up tonelessly. "Our supplies are…"

Jeris scoffed, "Our supplies are minimal compared to Starfleet's, but I promise there will be deaths if this talented young man dies due to Starfleet's neglect," he warned sharply. "I know you are a capable Healer, Stonn, and I promise that I will get all of the Montogmery's medical staff to help you tend to the sick and injured on both crews. You are a good doctor, but you have much too much work to do."

Stonn nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Khan's crew is in need of medical assessment and possible attention since it's quite obvious that the Klingons on his crew have some sort of problem," Jeris said in a concerned voice. "Khan mentioned they had some sort of virus that only affects Klingons that came to life at Rura Penthe. I don't know where he got his crew, but at least a quarter of them are Klingon."

"Spock spent three years on Rura Penthe," Stonn replied tonelessly. "His knowledge of the happenings and residents of the prison far surpasses my own. You are better seeking his knowledge on this."

Jeris looked impressed, "You are as logical as ever, Stonn," he replied calmly. "I will talk to Spock."

Suddenly, Locarno let out a violent scream and began to writhe in pain as if he were having a seizure, "A side-effect of the treatment available," Stonn replied tonelessly as he rummaged through his medical supplies and produced a hypospray. He silently administered it and watched as Locarno fell asleep.

Although Jeris looked calm, he hoped that they were able to capture the Montgomery soon.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	4. Right Actions vs Easy Actions

**_12 hours later_**

 ** _U.S.S. Montgomery_**

"…Captain's Log meant to be transmitted to Starfleet immediately," Spock's voice echoed through the air as he sat in the privacy of his Ready Room, anxiously wondering what the Montgomery would do now that they were in a standoff with a Romulan ship that contained two very dangerous crews. "Upon our approach to the Neutral Zone, we came into contact with a Romulan warbird that has identified itself as the Lasva via audio communication only. The Montgomery is currently on Red Alert status and wondering what the warbird's next move is. Everyone is currently at battle stations and although this ship's crew is mostly comprised of cadets and younger officers, I cannot help but have pride…"

The ship suddenly rocked violently, "Keptin to ze Bridge!" Chekov's voice yelled over the comms.

"Save log and transmit to Starfleet Command on Earth," Spock spoke urgently as he rose and hurried from the Ready Room, nearly falling as the ship was hit with another weapons volley. "Report!"

Pavel swore in Russian as he stood and let Spock sit, "Ze sheep eez tryeeng to kepture us, I seenk," he said in an anxious voice as another round of weapons fire hit, this time striking the Bridge. "Nyet!"

"We have lost warp power!" Zachary, who had been scheduled to run the Helm that day while Johnny ran Navigation, said in an anxious voice as he fanned away smoke that was escaping his console.

Swallowing hard, Spock looked at Johnny, "We are within range of one M-class," Johnny reported.

"Set and engage a course towards that planet," Spock replied tonelessly. "We cannot win here."

Zachary swore and the Montgomery shook violently as it tore away from the battle and shot into the Neutral Zone towards safety, "We are being pursued," Hendorff commented anxiously.

"The warbird is attempting to hail us," Kathy spoke anxiously, sharing a worried look with Valeris, who was at Science, and Saavik, who was at Ops, as the ship shook again. "Injury reports are coming in…"

Spock exchanged a look with Pavel, "When we are in orbit of the M-class planet, Helm, prepare to land," he ordered tonelessly. "I will not risk your lives with escape pods, as those can be destroyed easily."

Another blast rocked the Bridge, prompting the viewscreen to crack, "The planet's in range!" Zachary shouted as a blast rocketed across the Bridge and sent several personnel to the floor.

"Brace yourselves!" Spock commanded, gripping the armrests of his chair as everyone struggled to find a place to sit and endure the rough landing that was coming. "This is going to be a rough landing."

As the Montgomery began to descend towards the planet, it was again hit by several torpedoes and almost immediately, it began to veer speedily towards the surface as if it was headed for a crash.

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, Earth**_

 _ **Starfleet Communications**_

"…As of 2200 hours, a Romulan warbird was detected as being within communications range of the Montgomery and it is unusual that they are not cloaked, as we are very close to the Neutral Zone," Spock's toneless voice filtered out of the comm system, causing Nyota to frown as she listened. "I am in command all night, so I will order the night crew to monitor the situation for any developments…"

Daanan, who was working nearby, frowned, "Was that the Montgomery's last communication, Commander?" she asked in a concerned voice as she looked at Nyota. "I…I don't understand…"

Nyota was silent for several moments and then frowned when she suddenly saw _Incoming Transmission_ flash across the screen, "Just a moment, Daanan," she spoke anxiously, working the controls.

Swallowing hard, Nyota accessed the transmission and saw that it was from Spock, "Captain's Log meant to be transmitted to Starfleet immediately," Spock's voice echoed through the air. "Upon our approach to the Neutral Zone, we came into contact with a Romulan warbird that has identified itself as the Lasva via audio communication only. The Montgomery is currently on Red Alert status and wondering what the warbird's next move is. Everyone is currently at battle stations and although this ship's crew is mostly comprised of cadets and younger officers, I cannot help but have pride…"

The transmission suddenly ended and Nyota began to tremble, "Spock, Pavel, and all of those young officers and cadets," Daanan spoke in an anxious voice, her face ashen. "Monty's son..."

"I'm forwarding this to Command," Nyota breathed anxiously as her fingers worked the controls.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

"I'm sorry, John," Admiral Pike, who had been summoned once Command had received the distressing transmission and had spent the time since then with his friend, said in a concerned voice as he watched President Harriman stand at the window of the office reserved for President of Starfleet. "I know that this is something you didn't want to hear."

President Harriman, however, said nothing and kept his back turned so that Admiral Pike wouldn't see the tears he was shedding over Johnny being in trouble and possibly missing. It had been a mere two hours since the transmission had been received and all of Starfleet was grieving as if they had died.

There was suddenly a chime at the door, "Come," President Harriman said, fully expecting reporters.

The door slid open and Admiral Kirk entered the room, "I heard the transmission," he said quietly.

"There are no ships available to take on a search and rescue mission at the moment," President Harriman said in a subdued tone. "I know why you've come, but we've got no ship to lend you."

Jim frowned, "I thought the Enterprise-A was ready?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I was going to grant it to Lieutenant Sulu along with a promotion, but I've also had multiple messages from people refusing to serve under him because of his past," President Harriman replied as he turned to face Jim, revealing a tear-stained face. "Currently, the Enterprise-A doesn't have a Captain or crew."

Jim frowned, annoyed that people still distrusted Hikaru, "And there is not enough information to justify sending a newly completed vessel near the Neutral Zone with the threat of Khan Noonien Singh looming over everything," President Harriman continued in a stern voice. "I will order off-planet transmissions to be monitored for the next 12 hours and if we hear nothing further from the Montgomery, a search and rescue mission will be organized. I will also contact New Vulcan to see if they have had any contact."

"I believe something has happened to them, sir," Jim replied angrily. "With all due respect, I..."

President Harriman sighed, "With all due respect, Kirk, get out of my office," he replied, unable to deal with this meeting any longer because of his mood. "I've explained what we're going to do about this."

Swallowing hard, Jim silently left the office and President Harriman sank into his chair, "I'm sure you're aware that Kirk won't listen to you?" Admiral Pike asked quietly. "He doesn't take orders very well."

"Oh, I'm aware of that," President Harriman replied shakily, unable to think of anything but Johnny.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Planet - Neutral Zone_**

"…I know eet hurts, but just lie steel," Spock heard Pavel's gentle voice say as he slowly regained consciousness and found that he had fallen from the command chair during the crash.

Spock exhaled sharply as he pulled himself into a sitting position and immediately found that he was unable to move his left foot or breathe without triggering pain. The Bridge was in ruins, crew were scattered everywhere, and Pavel, Joanna, and Charlie were walking around and attempting to assess injuries in the immediate area. The top of the ship was gone and blue sky was above all of them.

"Captain, you're bleeding," Spock suddenly heard Zachary say from above. "Charlie, over here!"

Spock frowned as Charlie approached with a med-kit in hand, "Status of the crew?" he asked.

"Captain, I think Commander Chekov's working on that," Charlie replied in a concerned voice as he knelt down beside Spock. "For the moment, I am a Medical cadet, so I need to assess your injuries."

Spock flinched as Charlie began to feel his body, "Your abdomen's a bit tender, is it?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice as he continued down to the feet. "I can tell right away your left ankle's broken."

"That vessel is looking for us," Spock heard Valeris say quietly. "We need to gather the crew…"

Spock inched himself towards the command chair and sat up straight enough so he could see the entire Bridge and was relieved to see that Lorian, Saavik, and Valeris were all well and helping Kathy, Johnny, and Michael salvage what they could from the Bridge. A quick look around told him that the damage to the rest of the ship was just as severe, if not more so, and they were stranded here.

"Doctor Piper, Hendorff, Joachim, Rebecca, and Mister Scott are exploring the rest of the damaged ship for injuries, Captain," Zachary explained, aware that Spock was only vaguely listening to him.

Spock nodded, frowning as he felt his forehead being sutured and bandaged, "Don't try to move until I can get a better assessment of your injuries," he heard Charlie say calmly. "I'll stabilize you for now."

It was then that Spock spotted Amanda on the floor and being given pain medication for what appeared to be an internal injury, "Relax, Captain, Amanda's got bruised ribs," Zachary commented softly.

"Commander Chekov, how many injuries and fatalities do we have?" Spock called out tonelessly.

Pavel paused, "I do not yet know," he replied in a concerned voice. "Are you badly eenjured?"

"I am capable of retaining command," Spock replied tonelessly. "What is the status of the enemy…?"

Suddenly, there were small explosions nearby as weapons fire rained down from orbit, "We cannot remain here or else we will be destroyed," Spock spoke tonelessly. "Zachary, help me to my feet."

Even though he was reluctant to do so, Zachary helped Spock stand and allowed the older man to lean on him for support, "…We know you are down there, U.S.S. Montgomery, and we will find you," a cold Romulan voice echoed down from orbit. "You will help our people or you will all die painful deaths…"

Spock's eyes narrowed as he looked around the wreckage and noticed that they were in an open grove that had trees and a small body of water nearby, "Joanna?" he heard Pavel suddenly say worriedly.

Charlie turned just in time to see Pavel help Joanna sit down, "I just got a little lightheaded," Joanna apologized in a distressed voice just as Dr. Piper, Joachim, Rebecca, and Charlie Scott returned with a large group of bruised or uninjured crewmen who were carrying things salvaged from other areas.

"There's not much left to the ship, I'm afraid, and many have died," Dr. Piper reported grimly.

Spock sighed heavily, "We need to construct a shelter from what is left of the ship and do our best to keep out of the reach of our enemy," he replied tonelessly. "Zachary, help me sit in the chair."

Zachary nodded and helped Spock sit down, "Use whatever you can find to construct a shelter using the Bridge," Spock spoke tonelessly, realizing that they were better off where they were. "Please."

"Try and rest, Keptin Spock," Pavel spoke calmly. "I vill get a team togezzer to get some vater."

Just then, there was a loud boom and the warbird came into view and landed across a small field from the Montgomery. The vessel quickly opened and the entire surviving crew went deathly silent.

* * *

 _ **Spacedock**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise – NCC-1701-A**_

"This tour of the new Enterprise was an interesting idea for the children," Hikaru commented as he came on to the Bridge and saw Jim sitting in the command chair, silently reading over a PADD while Scotty, Daanan, Giotto, Carol, Stiles, and Leonard worked at various stations simply for effect.

Jim nodded, "I'm glad Gillian was able to bring the crew's children aboard to keep their minds off of the missing U.S.S. Montgomery," he replied as he looked at Hikaru. "I'm glad Arianne is able to help her."

"Since school was cancelled because of the news, it's the best thing for them," Hikaru replied calmly.

Jim sighed, "Can you still pilot as well as you used to, Sulu?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Hikaru frowned, "Don't tell me we're going somewhere?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"We're going to look for the Montgomery and I'm about to announce it," Jim replied grimly.

Hikaru's eyes widened, "If Starfleet is going to arrest you for being here, I'll beam you and Demora back to the station right away," Jim spoke quietly. "That's why I wanted to talk to you up here."

"I'm not sure what they'll do," Hikaru replied in a quiet voice. "I'm assuming this is against orders."

Jim nodded, "President Harriman wants to wait 12 hours to see if any more transmissions come through, but I feel like the Montgomery's in trouble," he replied quietly. "I'm aware I could get charged with a number of regulation violations, but I feel like we need to go help the Montgomery."

Hikaru was quiet for a moment and then silently made his way to the Helm, exchanging a look with Stiles as he sat down, "Attention, this is Admiral James T. Kirk speaking," Jim said in a grave voice as he activated the conn. "I have all the crew on board with their children and grandchildren not for a tour of the ship, but because we are going to go search for the U.S.S. Montgomery against the orders of Starfleet. If anyone has any objections to this course of action, please let me know and I will note it in my official log during the course of our mission. I hope we find the missing crew alive and well."

Just then, the turbolift door slid open and George hobbled on to the Bridge and stood by the command chair, "Are we going to find Lorian, Amanda, and Rebecca?" George asked softly. "I miss them."

"Are Gillian and Arianne getting everyone settled?" Jim asked kindly. "We'll be leaving soon."

George nodded and immediately sat on the floor, setting his crutches in his lap, "Aunt Nyota's talking with Jaron," he spoke quietly. "He got really upset when he heard about everyone being missing."

"Admiral, we are receiving a hail from Starfleet Command," Daanan spoke in an anxious voice.

Jim sighed, "Put it on," he replied in an annoyed voice. "Keep preparing for departure."

"Admiral, I see you decided to ignore my orders," President Harriman said in a stern voice as he appeared on the screen with Admiral Pike in the background. "I asked you to wait 12 hours."

Jim sighed, "With all due respect, I feel like a delay would cost lives," he replied earnestly.

"Do what you will, Kirk, but you will have to take responsibility for your actions when you return," President Harriman replied in a stern voice. "My son may be missing, but I have to follow rules and regulations and I have to hold officers accountable when they decide to go ahead and break them."

Jim nodded, "Understood, sir," he replied calmly. "I'm going to do what needs to be done. Kirk out."

The viewscreen went blank, "Are we ready to go?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Let's get going."

"The bay doors are open, sir," Sulu replied anxiously. "It looks like they're going to let us go."

Swallowing hard, "Detract all moorings and use thrusters until we're out of Spacedock and then set a course to the Neutral Zone," Jim spoke in a shaky voice. "Let's go find our missing family members."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Planet – Neutral Zone_**

The Romulan guards stood around the battered Bridge and two of them immediately grabbed Zachary, having been told by Khan that the mixed blood might be useful to cure the plague. Charlie immediately started forward, but Zachary shook his head and gestured towards Spock, as Spock needed protection.

"Which one is Kathy McCoy?" another guard grunted. "She was requested by Mister Aaron Locarno."

Johnny swore and grabbed Kathy, but he was immediately knocked out by the swing of a Romulan weapon. As he fell to the floor, the guard grabbed Kathy and forcefully hustled her off the ship.

"How much damage did we do to your vessel?" Valeris asked sharply. "Why did you need to land?"

Another guard grabbed Valeris and most the guards hustled her and Zachary away, "Listen well, Starfleet, nobody has to die as long as nobody is foolish enough to attack us," the remaining guard grunted in a cold voice. "You can do what you need to survive, but do not try to rise against us."

With that the guard was gone and Joanna immediately threw up while Lorian tried to check the unconscious Johnny for injuries, "Cadet McCoy, please help me to my feet and I must see to collecting water for the crew," Spock spoke tonelessly, deeply shaken that some of the crew had been taken.

"Locarno's a traitor," Charlie growled. "Sir, with all due respect, you need to stay where you are."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "A mutinous attitude is not wise," he replied in a toneless voice.

"You have an injured ankle and some sort of internal injury, so I'm not going to let you get up and hurt yourself further just to get water for us," Charlie replied firmly. "I'll go get the water myself."

Joanna sighed shakily, "Pavel, Michael, go with Charlie," she spoke softly. "Always go in groups."

"You are very much like your father, Cadet McCoy," Spock replied. "Stubborn and determined."

Charlie smiled, "So I'm told," he replied calmly as he gathered several canteens from the floor.

As Charlie, Pavel, and Michael left the ship, Dr. Piper looked at Joanna, who was already getting to her feet, "Captain, let's have a look at you," he said in a concerned voice. "You do not look well at all."

"If you would please immobilize my ankle, I can function as Captain of this damaged vessel," Spock replied tonelessly, wondering if they would all eventually be killed. "There is too much to be done."

Dr. Piper, however, took out a medical tricorder and scanned Spock, "You've got a fractured kidney," he explained in a concerned voice. "With the damage we have, I'm not sure if surgery is a viable option."

"If it remains inside of me, my chances of dying increase," Spock replied tonelessly. "Do what you must."

Just then, Amanda shakily rose and made her way over to Spock, "We'll keep an eye on it for a little while and if your condition worsens, I'll operate," Dr. Piper spoke calmly. "For now, I'll splint your foot."

"Doctor Piper, I have found the reason for Joanna's illness," Lorian spoke in a toneless voice as he held a medical tricorder out towards the trembling Joanna. "According to this, Joanna is expecting a child."

Joanna's eyes went wide, but was prevented from speaking when a few Romulan guards returned, "Healer Stonn is in need of medics to assist with the crew," one of the guards announced.

"Stonn is here?" Spock asked tonelessly as he watched the guard come. "We have only one doctor."

The guard eyed Lorian, "Doctor Kirk, correct?" he asked roughly. "Do you have more medical skill?"

"I have sufficiently developed my medical skills since the last time I was forced to use them," Lorian replied tonelessly, knowing it was better for him to go than anyone else. "I will accompany you."

The guard nodded and escorted Lorian away, "Lorian is very brave," Rebecca commented softly.

"We've got water," Charlie said in a shaky voice as he, Michael, and Pavel returned with full canteens.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Allocate it among the others," he replied tonelessly. "I dare not consume any water because it will worsen my medical condition. There are others who require water more than I."

"Captain, I'll be getting you a drip-box so you don't dehydrate," Dr. Piper spoke calmly. "Lie still."

Spock sighed and flinched as he felt pain, forcing himself to watch Charlie, Pavel, and Michael hand out water to distract himself from the pain, "Amanda, if you are able, I require something from you," he spoke quietly, knowing Amanda was nearby. "I wish you and Saavik to explore the ruins of the Montgomery and see if there are any PADDs or technology we can use to send a distress signal."

"Father, we must focus on taking care of each other for the moment," Amanda spoke wisely.

Saavik, who was nearby, gazed towards the Romulan vessel where some of their crew had gone and only looked away when Charlie gently pressed a canteen into her hand, "You need to keep hydrated," he spoke gently as their eyes met. "We need to keep ourselves healthy as much as possible."

Concern filled Saavik's eyes as she turned to look towards the vessel where her sister now was, unaware that Joachim was doing the same thing and wondering how he could spare others from Khan's evil.

* * *

 ** _Warbird Lasva_**

"What do you want with me now?" Zachary snapped, struggling against the bindings that held him to the lab table that Khan was hovering over with a syringe. "I already lost three years of my life to you!"

Khan smirked and silently hooked an IV to Zachary's arm before attaching electrodes to every part of his thin body that was only covered by his cadet pants and a t-shirt while his uniform jacket, socks, and boots had been removed and thrown in the corner, "There are those on my crew suffering from a virus that has affected their genetic structure," he explained calmly. "Your mixed blood will cure them."

Before Zachary could reply, Khan pressed a button and Zachary suddenly felt intense electricity shoot through his body and send ripples of pain through his head, "You are too cold and frequent electroshocks will warm you up enough to donate a sufficient amount of blood," Khan explained in a cold voice. "Of course, such treatment may also cause internal injuries, fractures, and brain damage."

"Where did you take my sister?" Zachary snapped, gasping as he felt another intense shock hit him.

Khan smirked, "Your sister was requested as company by a Mister Aaron Locarno because he found her appealing before he was dismissed from the Academy Training Program," he replied smoothly. "She resembles your mother greatly and is being prepared as a form of pleasure for Mister Locarno."

"Locarno's lived on Earth forever," Zachary hissed. "Why would he help _you_ or _Romulans_?!"

Khan smirked, "Because Starfleet let him suffer in his illness," he snarled. "Save your energy."

Zachary screamed as another burst of electricity hit him and Khan smirked as he left the lab and found himself amused when he saw Talla come out of the quarters where Kathy had been secluded, redressed, and prepared for presentation to Locarno, "Is it done?" Khan asked gruffly.

"When the girl quits crying, I will present her to Mister Locarno," Talla replied smugly. "I left the hybrid girl in there with her to try and calm her, but the hybrid is refusing to cooperate with any demands."

Scowling, Khan marched into the quarters and saw that Kathy, who had been stripped of her uniform and forcibly dressed in a red Klingon gown, was huddled in the corner crying while Valeris, who had been slapped, lingered nearby, "If you two do not behave, I will murder Zachary," Khan hissed.

Kathy said nothing, but refused to move, "Hybrid girl, I believe you would serve as a fitting present for Jeris's son, David," Khan said, giving Valeris a look. "Jeris wishes to be given some posterity."

"I will not abandon my friend so a Romulan man can have pleasure," Valeris snapped tonelessly.

Khan smirked, "David is Human," he spoke coldly. "I can kill you both and Zachary right now."

Valeris spat at Khan and Khan swore before marching over to the corner and forcibly grabbing hold of Kathy. Kathy's sobbing filled the corridors as Khan dragged her from the room and down the corridor.

Khan swore as he shoved Kathy in Locarno's room and sealed it, prompting Aaron to wake from the rest he was taking, "Kathy McCoy?" Aaron asked as he slowly sat up and eyed her. "You're dressed…"

"You requested me to be your entertainment," Kathy snapped through her tears. "You know full well I've been seeing Johnny Harriman and that one day we hope to get married. Why did you ask for me?!"

Aaron smirked as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to her, "I'm dying, Kathy, and you are the most attractive cadet," he spoke seductively as he pinned her against the wall and stroked her hair.

Deeply repulsed, Kathy punched him in the face and shoved him away, "Get off me!" she yelled, her eyes filled with fury. "After what you and your buddies did to Charlie, do you really think I would…?"

" _Yes_ ," Aaron hissed as he returned and pushed her into the wall harder before forcibly kissing her.

Tears streamed down Kathy's face, but she couldn't pull away because her arms were pinned down.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A: Counseling Office_**

"…I do not understand why Father is missing," Jaron spoke shakily, his entire body trembling as he sat on the couch, being gently held by his mother. "Starfleet is supposed to have perfect ships…He _promised_ …"

Nyota sighed as Jaron dissolved into sobs and cuddled against her, "Jaron, Admiral Kirk knows that somewhere, your father and the crew of the Montogmery are alive," Arianne spoke in a gentle, yet determined voice. "That is why he organized this mission and that is why we are in space right now."

Suddenly, the door chime sounded, "Jaron, why don't we go to the Rec Deck?" Nyota suggested.

Nodding, Jaron clung to his mother as they got up, "Thank you for seeing us, Arianne," Nyota said.

Arianne nodded as Nyota left with Jaron and Jim came into the office, "Hey," Jim said quietly.

"Would you like to discuss your feelings on this whole situation?" Arianne asked gently.

Jim sighed, "I'm more worried about Bones, to be honest," he replied in a concerned voice. "We just got out of the solar system and I get a message from M'Benga that Bones has gone off duty for the rest of the day and is spending time with Lenny and David in your quarters. He's handling this very badly."

"I can't force Leonard to come see me for counseling and he couldn't come to me for professional counselling even if he wanted to," Arianne replied calmly. "It's unethical for me to counsel him."

Jim scoffed, "It was unethical for me to take the ship from Spacedock and defy President Harriman's orders, but I did it," he replied in a voice of disbelief. "I'm not sure what is going on with him, but…"

"We have a mental link with our children," Arianne spoke anxiously. "I don't know how or when we developed it, but maybe it came because of our experiences. "Mental links aren't usually found…"

Jim frowned, "I have the same think with Lorian and George," he replied quietly. "It's normal."

"I know how to repress negative emotions that project from our children because I've learned so much from Spock," Arianne spoke shakily. "Not our Spock…the Ambassador taught me how to do it before…"

Arianne sighed, "What I'm feeling is minimal compared to what Leonard is feeling," she spoke quietly.

"What's happening?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "Do you have any idea where they might be at?"

A look of sorrow appeared on Arianne's face as she began to share what she could feel with Jim.

* * *

Leonard sighed as he tucked Lenny and David into bed for their naps, "Just have a good nap and when you both wake, we'll go hang out on the Rec Deck," he said in a calm voice. "I'll be on the couch."

Fortunately for Leonard, both boys quickly fell asleep and left him free to wander into the living room and sit on the couch. He could feel a great deal of pain and suffering from his kids and it was making it impossible for him to focus on his duty; hence, why he had turned Sickbay over to M'Benga that day.

The door chime suddenly sounded and Leonard scoffed, "Come in," he said in a gruff voice.

A moment of silence passed and the door slid open, revealing a very concerned looking Jim standing there with Arianne, "I'm just trying to take it easy for the rest of the day, Jim," he said gruffly.

"Bones, Arianne said you were feeling pain from your kids," Jim replied quietly. "I feel it from mine."

Leonard nodded and stepped aside to let Jim and Arianne in, relieved when Arianne immediately gave him a gentle kiss, "We'll get to New Vulcan in three days and two days after that, we'll be in the Neutral Zone," Jim explained quietly. "Scotty's doing his best to make this ship go as fast as it possibly can."

"I feel like that might be too late, but the ship can only go so fast," Leonard replied in a shaky voice.

Jim sighed, "I've explained to Jim how we're both feeling," Arianne spoke quietly. "It's hard, I know."

"The kids are grown up, but I don't want to lose them so young," Leonard breathed anxiously.

Arianne frowned, "They are not going to die today, tomorrow, or any time soon, Leonard Horatio McCoy," she replied in a firm, slightly angry voice. "When we find them, we will rescue them _all_."

"Spock and Chekov are in charge of all of them," Jim cut in gently. "They will protect the cadets."

Leonard nodded, but didn't look convinced, "Once the ship has better warp power, we'll speed up and try to get there as fast as we possibly can, Bones," Jim spoke quietly. "I give you my word."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	5. A Turn For The Worse

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Unknown Planet – Neutral Zone**_

"First Offeecers Log, Kommander Pavel Andreveech Chekov recording," Pavel spoke in a shaky voice as he sat near the water, keeping half an eye on the battered vessel. "Ve hawe been here two days and zere has been no sign of Zachary, Loreean, Waleris, or Kathee. Keptin Spock eez badly vounded and eez geeting bad enough zat Doctor Piper might operate. Ze surwiwors are doing ze best zey can here…"

Quickly saving his log, Pavel pocketed his PADD and briefly gazed at the Romulan vessel in the distance before returning to the wreckage that had been converted into a makeshift shelter using blankets and other salvaged supplies from around the ship. To his surprise, Spock was now lying on a slightly elevated stretcher near the command chair with his eyes closed and a dripline in his hand while Dr. Piper examined him and several cadets worked on salvaging things around the small medical area.

"How eez ze keptin?" Pavel asked quietly as he approached the bed. "He looks vorse today."

Dr. Piper frowned, "I sent Cadets McCoy and Taylor with Joanna to round up and sterilize some surgical supplies," he replied in a grim voice. "From what I can tell, the kidney isn't healing and is dying."

"Vat does Amanda and Saawik hawe to say about zat?" Pavel asked quietly. "Zey are hees next of kin."

Just then, Saavik looked up from the box of supplies she was collecting, "Amanda is outside watching for Lorian's return," she spoke tonelessly. "She has given authorization for Father to have surgery."

Pavel nodded and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Joanna coming back with Charlie and Rebecca, all of their arms filled with various medical instruments and supplies, "We found what we could," Joanna spoke in a tired voice as she set her supplies down. "I know I said I'd help, but I'm very tired."

"Go rest and have some rations," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "Charlie and Rebecca can help me."

Joanna nodded and walked over to Pavel, not hesitating to sit on the makeshift bed he had made out of supplies, "Go wash in the water outside and I'll prepare Captain Spock," Dr. Piper instructed gently.

"What…?" Spock asked weakly as Charlie and Rebecca went outside. "I heard…talk…of surgery…"

Dr. Piper sighed, "I'm going to give you a spinal block and remove your fractured kidney since it's dying," he explained quietly, well aware that Spock was too weak to even open his eyes, let alone move and that was why Amanda removed his uniform jacket earlier when there were complaints of discomfort.

"That is logical," Spock replied faintly, sighing as Charlie and Rebecca returned with clean hands.

Charlie frowned at how sick Spock looked, "What can we do?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Roll Spock on his side so I can do a spinal block," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "It'll help."

Charlie and Rebecca carefully rolled Spock on his side, being careful not to jostle his ankle.

Dr. Piper quickly grabbed a needle and prepared it before lifting Spock's shirt and administering a spinal block so that Spock wouldn't feel the surgery, "There," he said calmly. "Now, roll him back, please."

Spock stiffened as he was rolled back, "Use that hand sterilizer to clean a scalpel for me, Rebecca," Dr. Piper said in a concerned voice as he rolled up Spock's shirt and made sure it would stay rolled up.

Rebecca quickly sterilized the scalpel, handed it to Dr. Piper, and sighed as Dr. Piper cut into Spock's abdomen. Spock tried to lift his head to look, but Charlie quickly put a hand on his forehead.

"Captain, I'm ordering you to stay down," Charlie spoke firmly. "Doctor Piper's doing fine."

Spock sighed, but obeyed, "It's fractured and bleeding," Dr. Piper said in a worried voice as he eyed the damaged kidney. "I'll remove it, seal the bleeders, and then get you all sutured up, all right?"

"Pavel, I need to go sit by the water," Joanna spoke quietly as she walked out of the shelter.

Frowning, Pavel silently followed Joanna and frowned as he watched her sit by the water with a hand on her abdomen, "I'm cramping," she spoke quietly, her eyes downcast. "I thought this might help."

Pavel sighed and silently planted himself next to her, sighing as he gently held her close to him.

* * *

 ** _Warbird Lasva_**

Lorian sighed as he got up from the wall where he had slept for the last two days after monitoring the conditions of Khan's crew. Most the crew had simply been dehydrated and malnourished and Lorian had given them driplines before advising them to rest, but he knew very little about the Klingon virus.

Khan's crew were all asleep, to his relief, which left him free to walk around and see how they were faring without having to talk to them. Khan's sleeping area was at the far end of the cargo bay and to Lorian's chagrin, Khan was awake and looking at him as if he expected some sort of breakdown.

"Is there something you require, Captain Khan?" Lorian asked tonelessly, approaching the Augument.

Khan looked amused, "You have not taken sustenance in the last two days even though you were told that you have access to the Mess Hall," he commented calmly. "Doctors must consume sustenance."

"I know Kathy McCoy was assaulted by your guest and I know Valeris is being held in isolation, so why would I ask for anything but their freedom?" Lorian asked tonelessly. "Lives are more valuable."

Khan gave Lorian a look, "And what of the virus affecting the Klingon members of my crew?" he asked.

"The infection is bacterial," Lorian replied tonelessly, having been given access to the vessel's lab equipment to study the virus. "There are pathogens that would only be found in pure squalor."

Khan frowned, "Like a prison," he reasoned grimly. "The virus must have come from Rura Penthe."

"It is a logical assumption," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Are there others who require treatment?"

Khan sighed and rose from his bed, "Perhaps Healer Stonn could use some assistance," he replied, gesturing for Lorian to follow him. "Come with me and I will introduce you to Healer Stonn."

Lorian silently followed Khan from the cargo bay and frowned when he heard shouting coming from down the corridor, as he recognized Valeris's voice. Not caring what Khan would do to him, Lorian followed the shouting and was horrified to see Kathy laying unconscious in an open set of quarters with bruises decorating the parts of her body that were outside a torn red dress. Valeris was holding a knife towards both Stonn and Locarno, who looked slightly tired, but extremely angry at Valeris.

"Kathryn," Lorian said in a voice full of emotion as he knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

Locarno snarled, "I was gifted her," he hissed, his voice weak. "She is weak for a Human female."

"She does not belong to you," Lorian replied tonelessly as he lifted Kathy into his arms.

Khan watched as Locarno started forward and was quickly punched in the jaw by Valeris before she followed Lorian towards the ramp. Deeply amused by Lorian's spunk, Khan followed them to the ramp and watched as Lorian and Valeris took the battered Kathy towards people who were near the water.

* * *

 _ **Montgomery Ruins**_

Pavel swore as Lorian approached with Kathy in his arms and Valeris at his heels, "It is my opinion that Kathy was sexually assaulted by Aaron Locarno over the last two days," Lorian stated tonelessly. "He claimed that she was a gift to him and it seems he has desired her since their time at the Academy."

"Let's take Kathy inside," Joanna said quietly as she rose with Pavel's help. "She needs help."

When Joanna and Pavel got inside with Lorian, Kathy, and Valeris, they saw that Spock was asleep in a cot that had been moved to the side of the ruined Bridge and was covered by a blanket and sporting drip-lines in one arm, "Doctor Piper?" Joanna called out into the ruins. "Kathy's been hurt badly."

"I can see that," Dr. Piper replied as he came through the ruins carrying more stretchers.

Dr. Piper quickly set up a stretcher and Pavel gently placed his sister-in-law on it, "It is my belief that Kathy has been sexually assaulted and requires privacy," Lorian spoke shakily. "We…escaped."

"Joanna, please assist me," Dr. Piper replied calmly, knowing that privacy wasn't a luxury. "Hendorff…"

Swallowing hard, Hendorff walked over to the bed, "Please record the evidence as it is found," Dr. Piper stated quietly, knowing Hendorff was grieving because many Security cadets had been killed.

Hendorff nodded and silently blocked Dr. Piper and Kathy from view using his body so that none of the surviving cadets would come watch as they moved all over the ruins of the damaged Montgomery.

"Vere eez Charlie?" Pavel asked quietly, knowing Charlie would go ballistic if he saw Kathy's condition.

Dr. Piper sighed, "I sent a group of cadets into the nearby forest to see if there is anything edible there since the rations won't last forever," he replied calmly as he examined Kathy. "Joachim's with them."

"I'm going to lie down," Lorian spoke shakily as he sat on one of the empty cots. "I need to rest."

Deeply concerned over what Lorian had been through, Pavel went and had a seat next to him.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

Leonard sighed shakily as he took a sip of the tea he had replicated to help him get through the night because the distressing feelings he was getting concerning his kids were disrupting his sleep. He had woken up in the night and had nearly thrown up, but he had no idea how to discipline his mind.

Arianne had taken Lenny and David to school and was going to spend time working in various parts of the ship, so Leonard was alone and claiming sickness. Leonard couldn't focus the way he was feeling.

As Leonard sat there, dressed in his uniform, the door chime suddenly rang, "Come," he said quietly.

The door slid open and Jim came into the room accompanied by an aged Vulcan female wearing robes featuring a Medical emblem, "Bones, this is Healer T'Pan," Jim said quietly. "She's here to see you."

"A Vulcan Healer?" Leonard asked in a confused voice. "I had no idea we were at New Vulcan."

Jim sighed, "You haven't been well for the last two days and the whole crew's noticed it to the point where I've gotten multiple reports," he replied gently. "They know you're hurting about something."

"Does Arianne know about this?" Leonard asked nervously. "She might not like this idea."

Jim nodded, "She's the one that recommended we get a Vulcan Healer for you," he replied quietly.

Swallowing hard, Leonard gestured to the couch and Healer T'Pan silently came to the couch and sat while Jim sat in a chair, "Please allow me access to your mind," she said in a toneless voice.

Nodding, Leonard tensed up as Healer T'Pan gently placed her hands on his face and initiated a meld.

"Your distress is strong," Healer T'Pan spoke tonelessly. "You are connected to your family heavily."

Leonard nodded, "Joanna's sick, Charlie's anxious, Kathy was assaulted, and Zachary's being tortured to death," he spoke in a shaky voice, sweat appearing on his brow. "I can feel all of their pains."

Jim's eyes widened at the news, but he didn't say anything, "I can give you what you need to function until you reach them and teach you meditation," Healer T'Pan spoke tonelessly. "Arianne wishes it."

"I've arranged for Healer T'Pan to have quarters and work with you," Jim replied in a kind voice.

Leonard nodded, "With your permission, Doctor McCoy, we shall begin the strengthening of your mind immediately," Healer T'Pan said as she offered her hands. "This will be a difficult, delicate process."

"All right," Leonard replied quietly, desperate to have peace from the feelings incapacitating him.

* * *

 ** _Montgomery Ruins – Unknown Planet – Neutral Zone_**

"Lorian, wake up," Lorian heard Amanda say in a toneless voice. "The guards are back."

Even though he was physically and emotionally drained from his time on the Romulan vessel, Lorian shakily opened his eyes and slowly sat up, "…Doctor Kirk, we request that you return with us as part of our agreement," a guard said, glaring at Lorian. "The ship is still in need of a medical doctor."

"I'm a Medical cadet," Charlie suddenly spoke up as he came into view looking exceptionally angry.

Lorian frowned, but said nothing because Amanda took his hand, "I have a degree in Nursing and I'm in a whole lot better shape than Doctor Kirk is," Charlie said in a rough voice. "I'll go if anyone does."

"Cadet McCoy, you will stand down," Dr. Piper spoke sternly, having just noticed the confrontation."

Charlie scowled at Dr. Piper, "You and Lorian are needed here," he replied in an upset voice.

"Your father would go ballistic if you went over to that vessel," Dr. Piper replied calmly as he slowly stood up and handed Charlie a PADD. "I need you to stay here and follow these patient care instructions that I've written out. I knew Lorian would eventually tire and return, so I've been preparing for it."

Charlie frowned as Dr. Piper walked towards the guards, "I'm a fully qualified medical doctor," Dr. Piper said in a calm voice, well aware that all cadets in range were watching him. "I offer my assistance."

The guards looked at each other and nodded before escorting Dr. Piper out of the ship, "…Mmm," Charlie suddenly heard Spock's faint voice from behind him, indicating that there was an issue.

Swallowing hard, Charlie turned around and went over to Spock, who was awake and looking like he was in pain, "Captain, what can I do for you?" he asked in as calm a voice as he could manage as he knelt beside Spock. "If you need pain medication, Doctor Piper left instructions for us to follow."

"I am quite disturbed by this turn of events," Spock spoke tonelessly. "I saw what just occurred."

Charlie sighed, "I apologize for my impulsiveness, Captain," he replied. "Kathy was assaulted and I am…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, indicating that he had not known of Kathy's assault, "She's resting now, but Hendorff and Doctor Piper took evidence," Charlie explained in a worried voice. "Johnny's guarding her and refuses to rest or go anywhere until he can talk to her, but I think she might sleep for a while."

Deeply shaken, Spock nodded and immediately closed his eyes to meditate, leaving Charlie free to move around the ruins. True to what he had said, Johnny was seated next to Kathy and looking furious while Pavel spoke with Hendorff and Joanna worked with Joachim, Charlie Scott, and the many other cadets who had managed to survive. Charlie knew that he hadn't had his medication for three days, but he had lost the bottle of medicine in the crash and he didn't know where the medicine had ended up.

Deeply troubled, he silently sat in the corner to try and clear his head while there was opportunity.

* * *

 _ **Warbird Lasva**_

A pain-filled scream filled the air as Dr. Piper followed Khan into the room where Zachary had been held for nearly three days. Locarno was standing near the table and administering electroshocks with a portable device, grinning darkly as each shock seemed to cause Zachary increased amounts of pain.

Bags of blood littered the floor and Zachary's arms were both bleeding heavily as Zachary himself struggled not to hyperventilate while strapped to the table with electrodes on his body, "Zachary is still undergoing treatment," Khan spoke coldly. "He is responding badly to what has already been done."

Scowling, Dr. Piper approached the table and Locarno immediately backed off, "Healer Stonn deduces that there is internal damage, fractured ankles, an irregular heart beat, and possible brain damage due to the treatment," Khan spoke coldly, amused at Locarno's anger. "Mister Locarno administered additional treatment due to the fact that Kathy McCoy rejected him and Doctor Kirk hit him."

"What do you want to do, release him?" Dr. Piper asked sternly, seeing blood in Zachary's ear.

Khan chuckled, "I want you to administer stimulants so that the treatment can continue," he replied.

"Do you actually want to kill Zachary?" Dr. Piper asked sharply. "He's in no condition to continue."

Khan smirked, "If Zachary dies, it is not a great loss," he replied coldly. "His mind and body are broken."

Dr. Piper frowned, but calmly went over to where Zachary lay, his eyes closing as he struggled to breathe and trembled violently, "Come on, Zachary, open your eyes for me," he said quietly.

Zachary, however, didn't respond and began crying bloody tears, "I'm not administering stimulants," Dr. Piper replied sternly, glaring at Khan. "A Human body can only take so much and Zachary's done."

"Zachary has my blood in him," Khan seethed angrily. "He should be stronger than this…"

Dr. Piper sighed and flinched as Khan cursed loudly, grabbed the bags of blood from the floor, and ripped the electrodes from Zachary's body so roughly that he bled a bit in places, "I guess it will have to be enough," Khan hissed as he slapped the electrodes on Dr. Piper. "I suggest you take a seat."

Before Dr. Piper could reply, a surge of electricity shot through him, quickly sending him to the floor while Khan smirked and stormed from the room. He had to care for his dying people now.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"Gramma, Uncle Jim, Grandpa's sleepin," Lenny spoke up quietly, looking up from the word blocks he and David were playing with as Jim and Arianne entered the room. "That Vulcan lady's on the couch."

Arianne looked at Healer T'Pan, who was quietly sitting on the couch, "How was Leonard's first session, Healer T'Pan?" she asked quietly. "I'm assuming someone dropped Lenny and David off from school?"

"Doctor McCoy became physically exhausted from the meld and is currently resting," Dr. T'Pan replied tonelessly. "A yeoman delivered the children and I had no issue looking after their well-being."

Arianne nodded, "Doctor McCoy spent a great deal of time upset over the fact he felt your younger daughter's assault and your youngest son's torture," Dr. T'Pan explained tonelessly as she stood up and straightened her robes. "In the meld, I also felt your oldest children's anxiety over the situation."

Jim paled slightly, but didn't say anything because he had already been told by Arianne what had happened to Kathy, "My recommendation when he wakes is nourishment and perhaps a strong tea," Healer T'Pan spoke tonelessly. "Such therapy can be quite exhausting for humans to endure."

Arianne nodded and Healer T'Pan looked at Jim, "Admiral Kirk, I would speak with you," she said.

Jim looked confused, but nodded and silently followed Healer T'Pan from the quarters, "Is Grandpa sick?" David asked quietly, looking worried. "Mommy and Daddy missing make him really sad."

"It makes all of us sad, David," Arianne replied gently. "Do you two want to go get supper with me?"

Lenny nodded and set the word blocks in a pile on the floor before grabbing Arianne's hand and standing up, "Can we eat junk food, Grandma?" David asked as he stood and took Arianne's hand.

As they left the quarters, Arianne smiled, "I know your mom and dad usually make you eat healthy, but I suppose we can just this once," she replied gently, knowing full well that Pavel and Joanna took every opportunity they could to spoil their children simply because they had tried and failed to have more.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Mess and to Arianne's surprise, Nyota was there sitting at a table with Tuvok and a tired, sad looking Jaron, who was silently reading a PADD and purposely ignoring the plate of food in front of him. Jaron looked up at Arianne, Lenny, and David, but said nothing.

"Jaron's having a hard day," Nyota spoke gently. "We're just having a little bit of family time."

Arianne nodded just as the Mess Hall door opened and Hikaru came in leading Demora and Peter by the hands with a distressed expression on his face, "Go sit down and I'll get you two something to eat," he said in a trembling voice, leading Arianne to believe that something was wrong in Hikaru's world.

"Lenny, David, go sit with Demora and Peter," Arianne said in a concerned voice. "Please."

Trusting that her grandsons would obey, Arianne went over to the replicator and noticed that Hikaru's eyes were brimming with tears, "Hikaru," she spoke quietly. "You're very upset. What's wrong?"

"Starfleet's not happy with me coming," Hikaru spoke softly. "When we get back to Earth, I'm to leave Demora with Daanan and Peter and report to Starfleet Security to start an undetermined sentence."

Arianne frowned, "What about your Command training?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"As of now, it's suspended," Hikaru replied quietly. "Daanan and I will be getting married somehow before we get back to Earth and she'll assume full custody of Demora when we get home."

Arianne sighed, "Does anyone know about this?" she asked in a worried voice. "Does Jim?"

"I'm going to talk to him privately once Daanan gets off duty," Hikaru spoke quietly. "Of course Daanan and I have talked about it, but there's really nothing we can do but protect Demora from all this."

Arianne nodded, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked quietly. "Put in a good word for you?"

"I want to keep this quiet," Hikaru spoke quietly. "My command training was probationary and would only continue so long as I toed the line. Once I agreed to follow Admiral Kirk, I broke those rules."

Demora suddenly looked up from the table and Hikaru sighed as he turned back to the replicator, leaving Arianne speechless and wondering how she could help her friend out of this predicament.

* * *

 _ **Montgomery Ruins - Unknown Planet – Neutral Zone**_

Night had fallen, yet Spock found himself awake because the medication had worn off and he was beginning to feel pain from the surgery. He could hear the sounds of people sleeping or working quietly to sustain the temporary environment they had built for themselves. A dry croak escaped his throat.

Almost immediately, Spock felt a hand gently touch his forehead, "Captain Spock, are you all right?" Spock heard Charlie ask as he came into view. "I was just telling everyone to rest for a little while."

"I am beginning to feel pain from the surgical procedure, Cadet McCoy," Spock spoke tonelessly as he looked up at Charlie, who looked pale, but unharmed. "Please ask Doctor Piper to retrieve some…"

Charlie paled, "Sir, Doctor Piper was taken over to the Romulan ship by guards and he's not back," he replied in a concerned, quiet voice so to not wake anyone. "Commander Chekov ordered everyone to get some rest and asked me to stay awake until someone else woke up in case you needed help."

Spock's eyes narrowed, "Who is currently in charge of Medical?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Joanna, but she's resting and not really feeling that great anyway," Charlie replied quietly as he dug through the box of salvaged supplies. "Doctor Piper left a PADD of instructions to help us, though."

Spock sighed as Charlie found the proper hypospray and administered it, "Do you need anything else?" Charlie asked quietly as he disposed of the hypospray. "If not, I need to go check on Kathy for a bit."

"I seem to be having memory issues since I could not remember that Doctor Piper left with the Romulans," Spock spoke quietly. "I am prone to blood sugar issues when seriously injured."

Charlie nodded and quickly rummaged through the box, "I think everyone is to a point, sir," he replied in a concerned voice as he found another hypospray. "This should help you get through the night at least."

Spock sighed as the hypospray was administered, "I am grateful you are here, but are you yourself not feeling anxious about our situation, Cadet McCoy?" he asked tonelessly. "It is perfectly normal."

"I am, but I have to hide it so I can be of help," Charlie replied quietly. "I lost my meds in the crash."

Spock nodded and Charlie quickly adjusted his blanket, "Try your best to sleep for a bit," he whispered.

Before Spock could reply, Charlie got up and moved over to where Kathy was and was surprised to see her awake and sitting up, "Hey," he spoke quietly, noting Kathy's expression. "How are you feeling?"

"Can we go outside for a moment?" Kathy asked in a quiet, anxious voice. "It's so warm in here."

Charlie sighed and nodded, helping Kathy to her feet, "Let's be quiet," he spoke anxiously.

Kathy exhaled sharply as she and Charlie went outside and over to the edge of the water, "I feel absolutely terrible and I'm sure it's not going to go away any time soon," she spoke anxiously as she sat down beside the water and removed her boots before dipping her feet in the water. "Ah, nice and cold."

Charlie quietly sat down, "I'm not sure Doctor Piper's coming back," he spoke in a worried voice. "He was taken over to that Romulan ship since Lorian brought Kathy back and was too exhausted to…"

"You lost your meds in the crash, didn't you?" Kathy asked worriedly, gently cutting him off.

Charlie nodded and took a deep breath, frowning when he noticed Hendorff come out of the shelter and over to them, "Cadets, you know that you can't go anywhere unsupervised," he spoke quietly.

"I just needed some space with my twin brother," Kathy responded. "My other brother might be…"

Hendorff flinched and Kathy sighed, "I don't suppose there are any clothes around so I can get rid of this disgusting Klingon dress?" she asked in a quiet voice. "They presented me to Locarno in it and I hate it…"

"I'm sure there's something," Hendorff replied quietly. "There are clothing trunks all over the place."

Kathy nodded, "It's really time you two came back inside," Hendorff said anxiously. "Until daylight."

Nodding, Kathy picked herself up, grabbed her boots, and helped Charlie up before they both followed Hendorff back into the shelter, "Do you want something to eat, Kathy?" Charlie asked quietly.

"No, but I'll eat," Kathy replied quietly as she sat back down in her sleeping area. "Have you eaten?"

Charlie shook his head, "I can't," he replied quietly. "Not when the anxiety's this bad."

"You've got to try," Kathy replied quietly, noting that Hendorff had moved further into the ship.

Scoffing, Charlie grabbed two packs of rations and joined Kathy on the floor, "I'll try, but I don't know if it'll stay down," he spoke anxiously, unaware that Spock was watching them while trying to fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

Sickbay was quiet as Carol, who had received a comm request from M'Benga for some food since he couldn't get the day off, entered. She saw M'Benga sitting in the CMO office, silently reading something on the computer with a distressed expression on his face as if he were recalling terrible memories.

"Geoff, I brought you something to eat," Carol spoke softly, frowning when M'Benga sighed sadly.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and beckoned Carol inside, "You know if the Montgomery lost contact in the Neutral Zone, it's more than likely that the Romulans had something to do with it," he spoke softly.

"Is it bringing back memories?" Carol asked softly as she set the plate of food on the desk.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "If it weren't for Doctor McCoy not feeling well today, I'd ask to take the night off and I'd hide in my quarters," he replied quietly. "I can remember everything about the torture now."

"You're reading your therapy journal, aren't you?" Carol asked in a worried voice. "Why?"

Dr. M'Benga exhaled sharply, "I know how Romulans treat their prisoners and when we find the Montgomery, the crew needs to be prepared for what they might find," he spoke in a firmer voice. "I'm compiling a report for the Admiral and senior officers so they understand the gravity of the situation."

"I know," Carol replied quietly as she walked around the desk and gently touched M'Benga's shoulders.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "I don't know how to tell Zachary's parents that the Romulans and Khan may just kill him if they ever cross paths again," Carol spoke in a voice of concern and horror. "I just can't…"

* * *

 ** _Warbird Lasva_**

"…You cannot come in here while Mister Locarno is receiving treatment…" Locarno heard Stonn say.

A snarl filled the air and Locarno suddenly found himself being lifted into the air by his shirt collar and facing an angry Khan, "I'm told I have to use some of this blood on you and leave some of my people to DIE!" Khan roared as he shook Locarno like a rag doll. "You're a worthless Human who assaulted a girl simply because she was presented to you as a gift! You have no actual purpose or reason for living!"

Ignoring Stonn's pleas, Khan grabbed Locarno's few belongings and dragged Locarno out of the safety of his room, down the many corridors, and outside into the night. He threw Locarno and his belongings in a pile on the ground and snarled as Stonn hurried over to him without regarding the situation or him.

Khan swore and stomped back inside the ship, "The Starfleet vessel is over there," Locarno whimpered as he lay on the ground in obvious pain, peering over at the ruins of the Montgomery. "I'm going to die."

"The forest will provide shelter," Stonn spoke as he helped Locarno up. "Are you able to move?"

Locarno winced, but nodded and allowed Stonn to guide him past the ruins of the Montgomery and into the nearby forest, "It would be logical to ask the crew of the Montogmery for assistance," Stonn spoke.

"I do not belong around them," Locarno replied shakily as he sank to the ground. "I…I did a terrible thing that I cannot take back and I don't even know why I did it. As angry as I am, I did not desire to do _that_. It was if I could not stop myself from doing it even though I did not want to and I truly deserve to die."

Deeply intrigued by Locarno's last comment, Stonn raised an eyebrow, but made no further comment on the subject, "It is logical that you rest," he said tonelessly. "I will gather food while you do so."

Physically unable to resist resting, Locarno did so and Stonn silently began to scavenge for food.

* * *

 _ **Montgomery Ruins**_

"Charlie, do you have a moment?" Valeris asked quietly as she approached the spot where Charlie was sitting, trying to make notes of everything for when they were rescued. "I need to speak with you."

Nodding, Charlie pocketed his PADD, stood up, and walked to the front of the ship with Valeris. Only then did he notice that she had pulled her hair back and was carrying a small amount of supplies.

"Valeris, what are you doing?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice. "We were told to stay inside til light…"

Valeris sighed, "You are aware that I love your brother deeply, but he will die if nothing is done," she replied tonelessly, her eyes filled with sadness as she pushed open the curtain. "Please come with me and bring Zachary back here to recover. I will offer to give myself to David Marcus for life…"

Charlie opened his mouth to reply, but Valeris gently placed a hand over his mouth, "We must not wake the rest of the overtired crew," she spoke tonelessly. "I have already left a note with my father."

Swallowing hard, Charlie followed Valeris out of the tent and the two quietly made their way over to the Romulan vessel, unsurprised to see two guards flanking the entrance, "We wish to see Zachary McCoy," Valeris said tonelessly, giving the guards a look. "I am prepared to negotiate for Zachary's life."

The guards exchanged a look and nodded, both of them entranced by Valeris's beauty. They led Charlie and Valeris into the ship and into the lab where Zachary was being held. Zachary was laying strapped to the table with his eyes closed and blood everywhere. To Charlie, the room smelled of death and horror.

"Do not fret, the prisoner is still alive," one of the guards said. "Remain here while we get Jeris."

Once the door was closed, Charlie went over to the metal table and gently touched Zachary's forehead to see if his brother would respond, "Zach," he spoke gently. "Zachary, can you wake up at all?"

"Charlie…I can't," Zachary spoke ever so weakly as he twitched to Charlie's touch. "Please…help me."

Back inside the ship, Captain Terok and the other Romulans had been made aware of Khan throwing both Locarno and Stonn off the ship and Khan was now being held in the Brig. The bags of blood had been delivered to the crew in the cargo bay and a guard was administering it, as they saw no reason to punish Khan's crew for their leader's idiocy when it was possible that many could be useful to them.

"What do you plan to do with me now, Jeris?" Khan snarled from behind the heavy forcefield.

Jeris looked at Captain Terok before sighing, "You'll be abandoned on this planet and your people will be given the blood you stole from Zachary McCoy," he spoke coolly, frowning as he suddenly heard a noise.

Suddenly, guards entered the Brig, "We have a Romulan girl willing to negotiate for Zachary McCoy's life along with a boy we can only assume is Zachary's brother," one of the guards spoke anxiously.

Khan scowled, "Release Zachary McCoy to his brother and get them both off this ship," Captain Terok replied in a commanding voice, ignoring Khan's angry reaction. "Take the girl to Jeris's son immediately."

The guards bowed and left the room, leaving Captain Terok and Jeris to deal with their new prisoner.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Planet – Neutral Zone_**

Zachary whimpered as the Romulan guards set him down on the ground just outside of the ship, but he didn't open his eyes. Charlie immediately knelt down beside Zachary to see how badly he was injured.

"Do not expect mercy again, Starfleet," one of the guards said coldly as they turned and walked away.

Charlie sighed heavily, knowing that he had to make Zachary comfortable and also figure out a way to get him back to the Montgomery and also go back for Valeris and Dr. Piper. He hadn't seen Dr. Piper on the ship and he couldn't help but wonder if the older man was a prisoner or had been brutally killed.

"Charlie, it's…cold," Zachary breathed weakly, his body suddenly shuddering. "I need to be warm."

Swallowing hard, Charlie grabbed hold of Zachary's arms and began to slowly drag him across the ground towards the ship, ignoring the whimpers of pain as he did so. When he finally got to the makeshift curtain, he gently set Zachary's arms down and sank to the ground deeply exhausted.

"Vat eez going on out zere?" Charlie suddenly heard Pavel ask as footsteps approached the curtain.

Charlie froze as Pavel opened the curtain and gaped at him and Zachary, "Not one word until Zachary's in a stretcher and warm, Pavel," he said in a shaking voice. "Valeris…she….she offered herself."

Swearing under his breath, Pavel gently scooped Zachary into his arms and hurried both him and Charlie into the makeshift shelter. He didn't stop until he was at the back of the ship and in an area that had once been a corridor and was now filled with empty space and a few stretchers for the wounded.

"Just rest," Pavel spoke gently as he carefully laid Zachary in an empty stretcher. "Vat hurts?"

Zachary shook his head and struggled to control his breathing, "Valeris did some sort of mind meld with him before the guards took her away," Charlie explained quietly, unaware that he was being watched.

Pavel nodded and quickly retrieved a breathing apparatus from one of the containers, sighing as he gently put it over Zachary's face, "Eet eez all right," he spoke gently as Zachary whimpered weakly.

Charlie quickly grabbed a blanket and covered Zachary with it, "What is going on here?" Spock's tired voice suddenly spoke, prompting Pavel and Charlie to turn and see Spock being helped to walk by both Amanda and Saavik. "The amount of noise that is being made here is certainly enough to wake…"

Silence filled the ship as Spock stared at the battered Zachary and Charlie's determined expression, "Cadet McCoy, what have you done and where is Valeris?" Spock asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"You should not be out of bed, Keptin," Pavel spoke firmly, worried that Spock might become upset.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but kept looking at Charlie for an answer, "Valeris offered herself and her life in exchange for Zachary," Charlie replied shakily. "She melded with Zachary before they took her away and sent us off the ship. I…I don't know where Doctor Piper is or even if he is still among the living…"

Tears appeared in Saavik's eyes and she looked away while Amanda bowed her head, but Spock's eyes narrowed considerably, "Have you assessed Zachary's injuries?" Spock asked, composing himself.

"Don't…touch…me," Zachary spoke in a muffled voice, cringing at all of the noise. "I…want to…rest."

Instead of complying, however, Spock had Amanda and Saavik lead him over to Zachary and help him sit next to the frail young man, "I must understand," Spock spoke tonelessly as he touched Zachary's face.

Zachary whimpered, but he remained perfectly still at Spock's touch while Spock closed his eyes.

" _I love you, Zachary, but you will die if I do not give in," Valeris spoke gently, tracing her fingers over Zachary's pale face as sadness filled her tired eyes. "Please remember this last gift of mine always."_

 _Several moments later, the guards returned and removed Valeris from the room as Charlie watched._

Deeply shaken, Spock removed his hand and realized that Valeris had chosen freely to give her own freedom and life out of love for Zachary. He knew that she had gone willingly and her willingness to die broke his heart.

"Commander Chekov, please order Security Officer Hendorff to interview Cadet McCoy about the events that transpired and please treat Zachary as far as he will let you," Spock spoke in a toneless voice as he rose and allowed Amanda and Saavik to help him walk. "I must meditate on what I have learned and also rest."

"Aye, Keptin," Pavel replied shakily, appalled and saddened that something so terrible had just happened.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review so I feel motivated to continue this story!_**


	6. A Much Needed Change

_**One Day Later**_

 _ **Warbird Lasva**_

Cold was the first sensation that Dr. Piper felt when he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a cell behind a forcefield and nothing but darkness beyond the forcefield, "Good morning," he heard a cold voice say. "We put you in this cell because you might make trouble once you decided to wake."

"What…what do you want?" Dr. Piper asked in a shaky voice. "You already tried to electrocute me."

There was a dark chuckle and light flooded the room, revealing Jeris standing there with two guards, "Khan is the one who tried to kill you, but he is no longer on this ship," Jeris explained coolly. "I see your value as a physician and we are feeling merciful towards Starfleet since the Romulan girl offered herself to my son for life. I would like you to examine the girl to see if she is fit for marriage and childbearing."

Dr. Piper's eyes narrowed, as Jeris was obviously talking about Valeris, but he said nothing as Jeris deactivated the forcefield. He silently stepped out of the cell and kept silent as the guards and Jeris led him from the Brig, down the hallway, and to a door that looked as if had been carefully sealed.

Jeris pressed a few keys on the door and the door opened, revealing Valeris seated on a bed looking rather somber, but accepting of the situation while her hands remained wrapped around a bag filled with what appeared to be personal items, "This doctor will determine whether you are fit for marriage and bearing children," Jeris said as they entered the room. "Proper clothing is being prepared for you."

With that said, Jeris and the guards left and the door was again sealed, "Valeris, why on earth would you offer yourself to the Romulans so freely?" Dr. Piper asked in a concerned voice. "That's not like you."

"It was for the sake of Zachary's life," Valeris replied quietly. "My love for him outweighs my life."

Dr. Piper was quiet for a moment and then turned his attention to the medical supplies he had been left by the Romulans. He opened one of the syringes and slipped a device from his sleeve into it discreetly.

"Well, I've got to examine you or we'll both be killed and I've probably got to give you whatever they left me here," Dr. Piper said calmly, noting that Valeris had shut down emotionally to help herself survive.

* * *

 _ **Neutral Zone**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

"We've arrived at the border to the Neutral Zone, Admiral," Stiles, who was at Navigation that day, said in a serious voice as he looked back at Jim before exchanging a glance with Hikaru. "It looks quiet."

Jim sighed heavily, "Doctor Marcus, scan for any sign of the Montgomery or any other vessels," he replied in a distressed voice. "Commander Uhura, scan for any long or short range communications."

"I've prepared Sickbay for mass patients and I'm also leading a team down to whatever planet they are on," Leonard suddenly spoke as he walked over to the command chair. "I'm fit to be back on duty."

Jim was quiet for a moment and then nodded as he looked up at Leonard, "Doctor T'Pan has agreed to work with Doctor M'Benga in Sickbay," Leonard said quietly. "We're prepared the best we can be."

At his station, Scotty sighed, "I hope my lad is alive and well," he spoke quietly. "He's so young."

"I hope that everyone's loved ones are alive and well, but we have to be prepared for the possibility that they're not," Jim spoke in a calm voice even though he worried about Lorian and Rebecca immensely.

As Jim sat there, silently trying to calm himself, he saw Gillian come over to him from the Science station and take his hand, "Cadets are resilient," she spoke gently. "I have confidence our kids are all right."

"I believe you, Gillian," Jim replied quietly, comforted by her presence. "Bridge crew, any findings?"

Carol paused as a scanner suddenly blipped, "Long range scanners are picking up debris on a planet inside the Zone, sir," she spoke in an anxious voice. "From this distance, there is no way to detect…"

"Debris is better than nothing at all," Stiles spoke shakily, fearing that he might have lost Joachim.

Hikaru frowned and offered a sympathetic look to Stiles even though he himself had no family on the Montgomery to worry about. Daanan, Peter, and Demora were with him and for that he was grateful, but he worried about Pavel, Joanna, and the others who cared about him simply because they cared.

"The debris is on a planet within a couple of hours of us," Carol said shakily. "Should we go to it?"

Jim nodded and looked to Giotto, who was at Tactical, "Shields up, Mister Giotto," he ordered firmly.

Giotto nodded and Jim hit the conn, "Attention crew of the Enterprise-A, this is Admiral James T. Kirk," he said in a serious voice. "We are about to proceed into the Neutral Zone to investigate some debris that was found on a planet approximately two hours from our current position. The ship will be on full alert status until we receive any further information. Prepare for the worst, but expect the best."

Leonard swore quietly at that comment, but Jim chose to ignore it and instead look up at Gillian, "Commander Taylor, please return to the Science station," he spoke quietly. "I need all hands."

"Yes sir," Gillian replied quietly, giving Jim's hand a squeeze before she let go and did as she was asked.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Planet – Neutral Zone**_

"Mister Locarno, you must wake up," Aaron heard Stonn say anxiously. "Someone is coming."

Aaron groaned, too weak to open his eyes, let alone move, "Stonn, you have to get away," he spoke in a weak voice, crippled by pain and weakness. "Let them take my life. You have the energy to go on…"

"That's far enough," Stonn and Aaron heard a Romulan guard grunt. "Let's get back to the ship."

Stonn waited several moments before rising from behind the large shrub he and Aaron had hidden behind since they were abandoned. To his confusion, he saw a man in a Starfleet uniform standing in place with a blindfold covering his eyes and bindings on both his hands and booted feet.

"Who's there?" Dr. Piper called out, hearing footsteps approach. "I'm unarmed and tied up."

Stonn silently approached Dr. Piper and undid the blindfold, allowing the older man to see, "Are you a Starfleet physician?" Stonn asked tonelessly. "The Romulans had a Human male in their custody…"

Dr. Piper frowned and Stonn quickly undid the bindings on his hands and feet before leading him to the bush where Aaron lay, "Please, Starfleet, kill me before I die," Aaron said, opening his eyes slowly. "Something's wrong and everything hurts. I did something bad to Kathy McCoy and I hurt her…"

Suddenly, Aaron let out a howl of pain and curled into a ball hugging himself as if he was going to explode, "Mister Stonn, please help me find the Montgomery so I can give some sort of aid to this young man," Dr. Piper instructed in a concerned voice. "Whatever he's done, he doesn't deserve to die."

Taken aback that Starfleet would show such mercy, Stonn helped Dr. Piper get Aaron off the ground and the two carried him through the jungle towards the remains of the Montgomery, "What's he doing here?" Charlie, who was collecting water for everyone with Pavel's help, asked in an angry voice when he saw Locarno. "Doctor Piper, are you aware that Aaron Locarno raped Kathy for two days straight?"

"Cadet McCoy, we have an injured person here," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "Remember your oath."

Conflicted, Charlie looked at Pavel for direction, "Geeve heem a place to sleep, but put a Secureety vatch on heem and handcuff heem to someseeing," Pavel instructed, as he too was conflicted.

Dr. Piper nodded and he and Stonn carried Locarno into the shelter and placed him on a cot at the very front of the shelter near a damaged console, "I need a Security officer over here," Dr. Piper called out.

Almost immediately, Johnny came over and flinched when he saw the patient, "The Security cadets we have left are busy," he spoke calmly as he reached on to his belt and pulled a pair of bindings off of his makeshift toolbelt. "Hendorff's letting Michael and I help where he needs it. I suppose you need these."

"Gently around his legs, please," Dr. Piper instructed calmly, surprised at Johnny being so calm.

Nodding, Johnny gently placed the bindings around Aaron's legs and secured them, "I'll go talk to Kathy about this and then I'll come back," he said in a firm voice as he walked off. "Excuse me a moment."

"Why isn't anyone killing me?" Aaron whimpered as he closed his eyes. "Everything hurts so bad."

Dr. Piper sighed heavily, "Can you tell me where it hurts?" he asked in a concerned, gentle voice.

Aaron shook his head and drifted off to sleep, unaware that several crew members had gathered and were now watching Kathy's attacker with mixed reactions, "This isn't an exhibit!" Dr. Piper snapped, suddenly aware that Aaron's presence had attracted attention. "Go back to what you were doing!"

The crowd thinned and Dr. Piper scoffed, frowning when Kathy suddenly approached with Johnny at her side, "Doctor Piper, I want to know why," Kathy spoke quietly. "Johnny said that he's here and hurt."

Dr. Piper said nothing and Kathy sighed, "I want to know why he did what he did," she spoke softly.

"Mister Locarno is currently asleep and in a lot of physical pain," Dr. Piper replied gently. "I know you and a lot of others would like to talk to him about what happened, but can that wait until later on?"

Kathy nodded and frowned when she heard Zachary's faint groan from across the shelter, prompting her to turn and go over to where Joanna was trying to give him water, "No," Zachary whispered faintly.

"Zach, please, you have to drink," Kathy spoke gently, earning a look from Joanna as she sat down.

Zachary frowned, "Kathy, you're alive," he spoke in a faint, shaky voice. "I thought you were dead."

Kathy shook her head and tears appeared in Zachary's eyes, "Valeris gave herself," Zachary whispered.

"Save your strength, Zachary," Joanna spoke gently as Dr. Piper wandered over to both of them.

Zachary squinted at Dr. Piper, "I can't feel my legs," he spoke anxiously. "Why can't I feel my legs?"

As Dr. Piper knelt down to check Zachary over, an angry roar could be heard coming from outside.

Pavel pulled Charlie back from the water as Khan, who had woken up in the forest after being sedated in order to get him off the ship, stormed towards them with his knife out looking ready to kill someone.

Water spilled from the canteens, but it was ignored as Pavel pulled his phaser out to defend himself and Charlie from the danger, "HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON FROM LAST TIME, PAVEL?!" Khan roared as he slapped the phaser away as if swatting a fly. "I could just as easily kill you here and now."

"You already tried to kill my brother, you half-wit," Charlie hissed, glaring at Khan. "Get out of here."

Khan's eyes widened as he shoved Pavel aside and advanced on Charlie, shocked when Charlie produced a small knife that he had put together while being marooned, "You expect to fight me and win using that measly little toothpick, boy?" he asked in a disgusted voice as he brandished his own dagger at Charlie.

Deeply shaken at what was happening, Pavel backed away and tried his best to guard the shelter so that nobody else would come outside. Meanwhile, Charlie and Khan were facing off with their weapons, neither of them daring to make a strike because they knew that the fight could only last so long.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"Admiral, we're picking up nearly 200 faint lifesigns on the planet we're approaching," Gillian said in a concerned voice, her hands shaking as she worked her console. "Human, Romulan, and unknown…"

Jim's eyes widened, "The Montgomery's crew was 200 when it set out," he replied in a concerned voice as all officers on the Bridge looked at him with expressions of fear in their faces. "That means people…"

"It means we'll have a lot of work ahead of us," Leonard cut in, not wanting to think about the deaths.

Jim nodded, "We know nothing about the planet, so shuttles might be best," he said in a quiet voice.

"Perhaps a team should beam down and assess the conditions first?" Gillian suggested from her station.

Jim sighed and smiled at Gillian before looking at Nyota, "Send a message to the Montgomery and see if that has any effect," he spoke in a concerned voice. "I'm not sure how badly that ship is damaged."

Nyota nodded and worked the controls on her console, "There may be secondary systems that are still operating," Scotty piped up, determined to help as many as he could. "The Montgomery is resilient."

Swallowing hard, Nyota looked at Jim, "Message sent," she replied quietly, her voice trembling.

"Uhura, are you all right?" Carol asked, catching the anxiety in Nyota's voice. "What's wrong?"

Not wanting to share that she knew Spock was injured, Nyota shrugged and continued to work.

The turbolift door suddenly opened and Arianne came on to the Bridge with Daanan, who was looking rather concerned, "Admiral, I'd like permission to be of help on the Bridge if I may," Arianne said in a concerned voice. "Lieutenant Rand is looking after the children and I know we're getting close."

"Is Isabella all right?" Stiles asked worriedly as he turned to look at Arianne. "She must be scared."

Arianne nodded, "Demora, Peter, Lenny, and David are playing with Isabella," she replied quietly. "They and Lieutenant Rand are on the Rec Deck with George, Jaron, Tuvok, and Gabriel. They're all fine."

"Isabella was upset last night because she thinks Joachim is dead," Stiles confessed as he turned around.

Swallowing hard, Jim sighed and quickly realized that they would have to land the ship, as some may be too injured or ill to be transported or travel by shuttlecraft, "Prepare to land on the planet as close as you can to the debris," he said in a concerned voice, quickly earning looks. "My orders stand."

"Aye, Admiral," Hikaru replied in a concerned voice, working the controls. "Preparing to land the ship."

* * *

 _ **Warbird Lasva**_

"Captain Terok, we're detecting another ship in orbit," a guard said in an urgent voice as he hurried into the room where Captain Terok and Jeris had been talking with Valeris about how things would now be.

Jeris scowled and Captain Terok touched his arm, "I need my best officers," Captain Terok said quietly.

"Remain here until I can return and instruct you further," Jeris said, looking at Valeris as he stood up.

Despite the fact that her uniform had been taken and she had been forcibly dressed in a simple gown and fitted with special jewellery that indicated her status as a betrothed individual, Valeris remained silent as Jeris and Captain Terok left the room. No guards had been left, as Valeris had given herself willingly and showed no indication that she would attempt escape. To them, she was now a bride.

However, Valeris had no intention of becoming David's bride, nor did she intend on making the journey to Romulus and the thought of death comforted her as she pulled out the small dagger that she had silently taken from a guard en route to her new quarters. She had succeeded in saving Zachary's life and bestowing the most important part of herself upon him so he wouldn't die from Khan's endless torture.

Swallowing hard, Valeris aimed the dagger at her heart and bowed her head in a quiet Vulcan prayer.

* * *

 _ **Montgomery Ruins**_

The sight of the Enterprise-A slowly descending from above was a welcome sight for Pavel as he stood guarding the remains of the Montgomery and the people inside. He had been watching the fight between Khan and Charlie and it was becoming painfully clear that things would soon turn violent.

Before Pavel could decide what to do, the shelter curtain opened and Lorian poked his head out, his eyes widening in shock as Charlie and Khan suddenly engaged in a physical brawl, "Father and the rest of them are near," Lorian said, his eyes suddenly on the descending ship. "There is hope for us, sir."

"How are ze eenjured, Loreean?" Pavel asked, his eyes on the fight. "Hawe ve lost any more offeecers?"

Lorian shook his head, "Captain Spock is doing fairly well, but Zachary is struggling with his injures, as is Mister Locarno," he replied tonelessly. "Many others are suffering from dehydration and intense shock. Doctor Piper is doing the best he can for everyone and he has Joanna and many others assisting him."

A pained cry suddenly filled the air and Pavel swore as Khan struck Charlie hard in the chest, sending him to the ground. Charlie, however, got back up immediately and raised his phaser to try and shoot Khan with his left hand, but Khan swiftly struck his arm hard while disabling him. Pavel swore and immediately took off running towards the battle as the Enterprise landed not too far from the action.

"You, child, are going to die NOW," Khan hissed as he knocked Charlie over again and stomped on his left wrist, pinning him to the ground with his boot before pulling his dagger out and raising it in the air.

Anxious about losing a brother-in-law, Pavel quickly pulled out his phaser and was about to fire when Charlie suddenly whipped his right hand into the air and grabbed the tip of Khan's knife, his entire body trembling as he snatched it by the blade. Khan's eyes went wide as Charlie suddenly flipped the blade with one hand and plunged it into Khan's chest with all his might. Pavel swore in Russian and ran over to Charlie, getting there just in time to see Khan collapse on top of Charlie's already injured form.

Pavel grunted as he shoved Khan's body off of Charlie, "Pavel, I'm…I'm all right," Charlie spoke in a pain-filled voice as he slowly sat up. "I…I have to get Khan's body back to Starfleet. Go help the others."

Before Pavel could reply, the shelter curtain burst open and many uninjured cadets flooded out of the ruins, having heard the whirr of engines. Several moments later, the Enterprise-A finished landing and many groups of officers bearing supplies flooded out of the ship, creating a great deal of noise.

"I have to stay with Khan's body to make sure they take it," Charlie spoke in a shaky voice. "Go."

Unfortunately for him, Pavel was distracted by the arrival of the senior staff and felt himself being swept away, leaving Charlie alone with Khan's lifeless body. Hikaru quickly put an arm around Pavel as they walked into the wreckage of the Montgomery with everyone else who had chosen to come and help.

* * *

Jim's eyes widened when he spotted Spock lying on a stretcher with one foot in a splint while Rebecca changed bandages on his abdomen. Further back, a brutally battered Zachary was laying on another stretcher, whimpering in pain as a Medical cadet gently put splints over both of his swollen feet. In the corner near the front, Dr. Piper was talking with a Vulcan about a young man who was restrained. Consoles were broken, equipment was scattered everywhere, but most seemed to be working hard.

"Doctor McCoy, if you would kindly not gawk at me, Zachary is in need of medical attention more that I am at present," Spock said as Leonard approached the bed where he lay. "He was tortured by Khan."

Nodding, Leonard quickly hurried over to Zachary and knelt down beside him, "Papa," Zachary whispered, his eyes full of pain as he looked up at Leonard. "I tried…I tried so hard to fight it…I tried."

"Lie still," Leonard replied in a reassuring voice as he pulled out his communicator. "I'll beam you out."

Zachary sighed, but didn't say anything, "McCoy to Enterprise," Leonard said in a concerned voice as he gently set a medical tricorder in Zachary's stretcher. "Lock on to Zachary and beam him to Sickbay."

"WHY WON'T SOMEONE KILL ME?!" Locarno screamed, overwhelmed by the noise as Zachary vanished.

Without warning, Aaron broke his leg bindings and tried to scramble off the gurney towards one of the many weapons hanging on the belts of Security officers. Deeply alarmed, Leonard and Rebecca hurried over to Aaron as Stonn attempted to restrain him, "Please, just let me die," Aaron whimpered anxiously.

"Go tend to Spock," Leonard ordered Rebecca, quickly preparing a hypo to administer to this man.

Kathy frowned as Aaron fought off Stonn and was about to grab a phaser when he suddenly grabbed his head and let out a scream of agony, "Blood is coming out of your ear," Stonn spoke tonelessly.

"SHUT UP, STONN!" Locarno screamed as he grabbed a phaser. "It's part of the disease! I'm DYING!"

Leonard reached for the phaser, determined to knock it from Aaron's hands, but Aaron's eyes suddenly rolled back and he began to convulse violently at Hendorff's feet, "Johnny, take Kathy and go to the ship right now!" he shouted as he knelt next to the seizing young man. "I don't want you seeing this!"

"He may not have been responsible for what he did and my help is needed," Kathy called out.

Right in the middle of the chaos, Jim cleared his throat, "I want all able bodied officers to start evacuating people and salvageable equipment to the Enterprise-A right now!" he shouted anxiously.

Noise filled the wreckage as all able-bodied officers began to get themselves, the injured, and every piece of salvageable clothing and equipment out of the wreckage. Spock raised an eyebrow as his stretcher was picked up by Amanda and Saavik and carried out of the wreckage past other officers.

"I'll take Mister Locarno and Stonn to the ship, Doctor McCoy," Dr. Piper volunteered as he walked over to where Leonard was trying to stabilize the now unconscious Aaron. "I'll return to help when I can."

Leonard nodded and it was then that he realized that Pavel, Joanna, and Charlie were nowhere to be found in the wreckage even though he had seen them, "Jim, where are Pavel, Joanna, and Charlie at?" he called out as he spotted Jim talking to a group of cadets nearby. "I thought I saw them a bit ago."

"They're heading back to the ship, I'd assume," Jim replied without looking at Leonard.

Dissatisfied with Jim's answer, Leonard pushed out of the wreckage and began to search the crowd.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise- A_**

 ** _Bridge_**

"Commander Scott, we are picking up a transporter signal aboard the Romulan vessel," Carol, who had elected to remain on board and help Scotty run the ship, said in a concerned voice. "It's unusual."

Scotty frowned as he looked at Carol, "Unusual in what way?" he asked quietly. "What kind is it?"

"It's a Starfleet Medical emergency transport signal," Carol replied. "It's still in the experimental stage."

Scotty's eyes narrowed and he quickly looked to Daanan, who was handling the Ops and Engineering station while everyone was on the planet, "Lieutenant Scott, lock on tae that signal and beam it tae the Bridge," he ordered, knowing full well that a Starfleet signal on a Romulan ship meant that there was a prisoner needing to be rescued by extraordinary means. "Call Medical tae the Bridge _immediately_."

"Aye," Daanan replied in an anxious voice, wondering who had ended up as a prisoner of Romulans.

Silence filled the Bridge as Daanan quickly worked the controls, "Locked on," she said anxiously.

A whirring sound filled the Bridge and Stiles, Nyota, Martine, Carol, Daanan, and the other officers on the Bridge gasped when a well-dressed, heavily groomed Valeris appeared in front of the viewscreen on her knees with her eyes closed and a dagger pressed against her chest. Nyota bolted from her station, knocked the dagger from Valeris's hands, and immediately pulled Valeris into a comforting embrace.

Numb with shock and disoriented from her time on the other ship, Valeris began to cry quietly into Nyota's arms and felt unable to move, let alone return the embrace that she was being given.

* * *

 _ **Romulan Warbird Lasva**_

David's angry roar filled the corridors of the ship, causing several officers to scatter in fear as Captain Terok and Jeris moved towards it. The two older Romulans came across David in Valeris's quarters, seething with rage as he held a piece of jewellery that Valeris had discarded during transport.

"I was visiting with my bride and she suddenly disappeared!" David seethed angrily. "STARFLEET!"

Jeris looked appalled, "I do not understand how they could have made off with the girl," he hissed.

"Starfleet is more cunning that we obviously realized," Captain Terok hissed. "We must _leave_!"

David swore, "I will not leave without taking what Is MINE!" he roared in an angry, dominating voice.

"Romulus has many women for you to choose from, David," Captain Terok replied harshly. "Valeris may have been dressed like she was to be yours, but she rejected the familial meld that your father gave."

David frowned as he looked at his father, "Valeris rejected your blessing for our union?!" he snapped.

"She melded with Zachary McCoy before we separated them, it seems," Jeris replied somberly.

David swore and clutched the piece of jewellery in his hands as he stood and faced his father, "We must leave before I have the urge to shed more blood than is considered reasonable," he hissed darkly.

Captain Terok hurried from the room to prepare for departure, but Jeris silently embraced his son.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Planet – Neutral Zone_**

The crowd had thinned considerably and because of that, Leonard and Jim found Pavel and Joanna quite easily, but they were confused as to who Charlie was guarding. As they got closer, however, they were surprised to see a dagger sticking out of Khan's chest while Charlie sat beside the body with his left arm and hand resting limply in his lap while his right hand rested on his chest as if he were badly injured.

"Khan eez dead, Admeeral," Pavel spoke quietly. "Zere vas a fight and Charlee stabbed heem to death."

Jim's eyes widened and Leonard frowned, but Charlie continued to remain silent and unmoving, "Come on, son, we're going to get on the ship and go," Leonard spoke gently. "Can you get up and walk?"

"No," Charlie spoke in a very faint voice as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Everything hurts."

Jim looked at Khan's body and then back at Charlie briefly before looking at Pavel, "I saw ze fight, Admeeral, and I vill tell you vat I saw," Pavel said anxiously as Leonard knelt down next to Charlie.

"McCoy to Enterprise, beam Charlie and I directly to Sickbay," Leonard said anxiously, grateful he had kept his communicator out in case of further emergencies. "Do something with Khan's body."

Charlie coughed, "Starfleet… will want it," he spoke in a faint voice as he and Leonard disappeared.

"I vill help you carry ze body to ze sheep, Admeeral," Pavel said, knowing that Joanna was still not feeling well and needed to avoid lifting heavy things. "Joanna, valk alongside me and hold my arm."

As Jim and Pavel lifted Khan's body from the ground, the Romulan warbird suddenly lifted off from the ground rose up into the atmosphere. As it disappeared, it fired shots at the ruins of the now abandoned Montgomery, causing it to explode into more pieces than it was already in, nearly hitting the group.

"Let's get out of here," Jim said in an anxious voice, deeply shaken by the events that had taken place.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_**

 ** _Sickbay_**

Noise flooded Sickbay as the staff worked to help the many injured and sick members of the Montgomery's crew, but Dr. Piper continued to work on Locarno quietly. So that the crews wouldn't attempt to attack the younger man, the older physician had secluded him in a corner surgical room and medics had slowly made their way in to help. Eventually, Locarno's actions would need to be assessed.

As Dr. Piper worked, he noticed that Giotto had made his way into the area and was eyeing Locarno with an expression of concern, "I was ordered to keep an eye on the prisoner," Giotto explained quietly.

"Mister Locarno is sedated," Stonn, who was protective over one of the few he could call friend, replied from his place near the surgical equipment. "It is illogical that he would prove to be a danger to you."

Giotto sighed, "The orders come from Captain Spock," he replied quietly. "He knows about the assault."

"You can watch Mister Locarno from over there," Dr. Piper replied sharply, frowning as one of the scanners detected something in Locarno's brain. "Stonn, what do you make of these readings here?"

Stonn silently studied the scanner, "An artificial mass in the part of the brain that is responsible for behavior and judgment," he commented tonelessly. "It has degraded, but could still be analyzed."

"Can it be removed without causing brain damage or death?" Giotto piped up. "Starfleet will want…"

Dr. Piper swore as he pressed a nearby intercom, "Doctor M'Benga, this is Doctor Piper, come in," he said in a concerned voice. "I wanted to ask you about an artificial mass in a brain. Can it be removed?"

There was a heavy silence and M'Benga's sigh could be heard, "Take great care in doing so, as careless removal could cause additional brain damage," a tired voice replied. "I'll come and analyze it later."

The intercom clicked off, "Mister Giotto, please include the presence of the artificial mass in your report to Starfleet," Dr. Piper said in a formal voice. "It may explain the aggressiveness and terrible behavior."

Giotto nodded, but did not move, as his orders were clear and he would follow them through exactly.

* * *

 ** _Science Lab_**

The ship shook as it rose into the air, but neither Jim nor Pavel noticed as the door slid open and Joachim came into the room still in his dirty uniform. The sight of Khan's body lying in an open capsule caused him to freeze more out of contemplation than fear. He had felt Khan die and was glad of it.

"Joachim, I didn't expect you to come so quickly after I messaged you," Jim spoke calmly. "If you wish to reunite with your father and sister, this can wait until later. Khan is dead and is not going anywhere."

Joachim swallowed hard, "Doctor Kirk has gone to fetch my sister for me and Amanda has gone to inform my father of my safe return, Admiral," he spoke calmly. " _This_ is a duty reserved for next of kin and I must also make time to thank Khan's killer for avenging my mother, as I have wished that done."

"Charlie McCoy killed Khan, but he is currently in Sickbay," Jim replied calmly. "My condolences to…"

Joachim scoffed, "No condolences are necessary, Admiral, as Khan was nothing more than a sperm donor and terrorist in my eyes," he replied calmly. "Starfleet may have the body if that is their wish, as it can be used to further the study on Auguments. I have no desire to give Khan any sort of burial."

Suddenly, the door slid open and Isabella ran into the room, "Big brother!" she cried, hugging Joachim.

Pavel smiled as Stiles came into the room and immediately embraced Joachim, "Father," Joachim spoke softly, comforted by the embraces by his father and sister. "I have missed you both so very much."

"Lorian's doing Navigation duty for a bit, so let's go settle you in my quarters, son," Stiles said warmly.

Once Stiles and Isabella had whisked Joachim away, Pavel sighed, "Khan's death breengs me comfort, as he also keeled my fazzer," he spoke quietly, gazing at the body. "It makes me vant to hug my family."

"Khan's death will bring a great deal of peace to Starfleet," Jim replied quietly. "It was necessary."

Pavel frowned as he looked at Jim, "Starfleet vill hold you accountable for zees meesion, zo," he spoke in a concerned voice. "Your actions sawed a lot of liwes and zat eez someseeing Starfleet should seenk…"

"It isn't something you should worry about, Pavel," Jim replied quietly. "Go find and hug your family."

Pavel nodded and quietly left, leaving Jim alone to gather his thoughts and contemplate Khan's death.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	7. Fighting for Family

_**One Day Later**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

"Personal Log, Admiral James T. Kirk recording," Jim spoke in a quiet voice as he sat in a corner in the Rec Room, unable to sleep in the early hours of the morning before his shift. "We just left the Neutral Zone at 0200 and we're on our way home with a stop at New Vulcan. Healer T'Pan would not tell me why, but we are to make a stop at New Vulcan and I consider it an order. While I am grateful that many survived, my heart goes out to the many cadets who died in the line of duty. I have sent off my report to Starfleet Command and have recommended posthumous honors for those who died. Everyone who can is sharing their quarters with their family or friends, but everyone who wants to be alone are finding ways to do so. It hasn't taken long for word about Khan's death to get around and everyone on the ship has tried to visit Sickbay at least once, myself included, but Bones isn't letting anyone talk to Charlie or Zachary except immediate family. Even though many have died, Khan's death is cause for celebration…"

There was a small bag, prompting Jim to save his log and pocket his PADD, frowning when he saw Valeris, who had since changed back into a uniform, come on to the deck and position herself near the window with a very emotional expression on her face. Jim rose and Valeris quickly stared at him.

"Valeris, I've been meaning to speak with you," Jim spoke gently. "About what happened on the planet."

Valeris nodded, "I did what needed to be done to save Zachary's life at the expense of my own," she replied tonelessly, quickly forcing her emotions aside. "I have not yet had the opportunity to…"

A searing pain suddenly shot through Valeris's head and she massaged her forehead, "Valeris?" Jim asked, his voice filled with concern for the young cadet. "Are you all right? Did you want to go to…?"

"I think a trip to Sickbay for a pain reliever would be very wise," Valeris spoke tonelessly. "Please."

Jim nodded and was concerned when Valeris followed him from the deck without any hesitation.

* * *

 ** _Sickbay_**

Joanna sighed heavily as Pavel squeezed her hand, his eyes on Leonard as he silently worked on an apparatus that was covering Joanna's abdomen, "I'm sorry," Leonard spoke quietly. "I really am."

"We were lucky to even carry the twins to term," Joanna spoke shakily. "The whole environment…"

Pavel sighed and gently kissed Joanna's forehead, "I vill stay here veeth you tonight," he spoke gently.

"Your mother will take good care of Lenny and David and she's got Kathy to help her," Leonard replied.

Joanna sighed, "Kathy, bless her, she should be resting," she replied quietly. "She's had a hard time."

"She has too much MeeCoy in her, yes?" Pavel replied gently. "Zey newer rest v en zey should."

Leonard smirked and sighed as he lifted the apparatus, revealing a warm blanket and driplines, "I'm done and now what you need to do is rest," he said calmly. "Pavel, should I also get you a bed?"

Pavel responded by climbing on to the wide biobed and gently wrapping his arms around Joanna, allowing her to fall asleep without hesitation. Leonard sighed and wandered into the back area where the Critical Care beds were. Dr. Piper was silently tending to the unconscious Locarno in the far room and Zachary was asleep in the middle room, but the bed in the far left room was shockingly empty and the gifts scattered all over the small tables in there seemed untouched. Where had Charlie gone?

A sniffle from the direction of the med library quickly answered that question and Leonard frowned when he saw Charlie seated at one of the computers using his right hand to type because his left hand and arm were casted and in a sling. From what Leonard could see, Charlie was attempting to write a very detailed message to Admiral Pike, but it was too hard to type more than a few words at a time.

"I'll go back to bed in a minute," Charlie grumbled tiredly, his right hand shaking from typing so much.

Leonard responded by reaching over, quickly saving the message under his name, and switching the computer off. Charlie turned around and paled at seeing that his father was standing over him.

"Am I going to be ripped on for escaping my cell?" Charlie asked tiredly. "Please save the lecture."

Leonard frowned, "I just put you in there so you'd get some rest," he replied in a worried voice.

"Just give me a comfortable corner somewhere in the ship and I'll just stay there til Starfleet hauls me off to jail for murder, all right?" Charlie asked crossly. "I don't have quarters, but I'll just make do."

Leonard gave Charlie a look, "Starfleet cadets don't kill people and get away with it," Charlie hissed.

Swallowing hard, Charlie stood up, "Should I just get dressed and go to the Brig?" he asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Leonard gently put an arm around Charlie and led him back to the room filled with get-well trinkets, "What you should do tonight is go back to bed," he spoke gently. "You're exhausted."

Speechless, Charlie slowly got back into bed and Leonard sat on the edge of the biobed, "Starfleet will want to talk to you when we get back to Earth, but not until then," Leonard explained calmly. "As for quarters, I'll let you out either tomorrow or the next day and you can stay with your mom and I."

"What's all the stuff on the tables?" Charlie asked, noticing all the trinkets for the very first time.

There was a sigh as Jim came into the room, "Bones, Valeris wants to see you," he said calmly.

"Just stay in bed," Leonard directed Charlie as he ran out of the room to see what Valeris needed.

Charlie looked at Jim quizzically, "Word's gotten around about what happened down there between you and Khan and people are sending you tokens of gratitude," Jim explained quietly. "You are a hero."

"Zachary's the one that went through days of torture and survived," Charlie argued in a tired voice.

Jim nodded, "Enduring torture is very heroic and Zachary will be commended for it, but you killed his captor and eliminated the reason why Starfleet has been on edge for years," he replied quietly.

"I didn't intend on doing it," Charlie replied quietly. "Everything happened so….so fast."

Jim sighed, "I spoke to Commander Chekov about it when you were asleep," he replied quietly. "What you need to do right now is rest. I don't know if your dad told you, but you got hit in the chest and arm pretty hard and not only did your arm, wrist, and hand get broken, you took some heavy chest trauma."

"Does he know that I lost my medication in the crash?" Charlie asked quietly. "I couldn't find it."

Jim nodded and pointed to the dripline that was on Charlie's right hand, "It's right there in liquid form and when you get released, you'll be given new meds," he replied calmly. "Pavel told us quite a bit."

"Admiral, when you talk to Kathy, PLEASE don't upset her," Charlie spoke quietly. "She's been…"

A somber expression crossed Jim's face and he nodded just as Leonard returned. Jim could see Spock seated at Valeris's bed with his walking cast resting on a chair, silently watching as Valeris slept.

Swallowing hard, Charlie gazed over at Zachary's room and was shocked to see that Zachary was awake, sitting up, and trying valiantly to get out of bed, but he couldn't move his legs. Fortunately for him, Leonard immediately noticed and hurried over to his bedside. An angry sob suddenly broke out as Leonard and Zachary had a quiet conversation and Zachary started to sob uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked in a worried voice. "Uncle Jim, why can't Zachary move his legs?"

Jim's eyes widened, "It's more than just broken ankles, isn't it?" Charlie asked in a somber voice.

Jim, however, continued to watch as Leonard silently held the heavily sobbing Zachary against him.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

Hikaru sighed heavily as he sat in the command chair, having been asked to take a command shift so the overworked Scotty could get some rest. Scotty, in turn, was keeping Demora with him, Daanan, Charlie, and Peter for the night so they could all rest. Hikaru silently watched as the night crew worked around him, all of them too overwhelmed to talk about anything. Truth be told, the silence was welcoming.

Lorian, Carol, Martine, Giotto, Riley, and Bailey were working at Engineering, Medical, Ops/Comms, Security, Helm, and Navigation to give the others a break. Even though multiple people had told Lorian to rest, he had insisted on working and allowing Amanda to have a break, as she needed it much more.

None of the surviving cadets who were in good health had been given any official shifts, but were welcome to come help whenever they wished. Most cadets had needed the distraction, as they were mourning lost friends or family, but some had simply chosen to take the time to privately recover.

The turbolift opened and Daanan silently came on to the Bridge with a cup of tea in her hands and smiled as she approached the command chair, "Tea, Commander?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"I haven't been promoted yet, but thank you, Daanan," Hikaru replied gently, taking the cup.

Daanan smiled and gently rubbed Hikaru's shoulders, "I'll wait for you every day," she replied softly.

"I'm not sure if I'll be allowed visitors right away, but I'm allowed letters," Hikaru replied quietly.

Lorian, who had superior hearing due to his Vulcan genetics, raised an eyebrow at Hikaru talking as if he was soon to be imprisoned, "We can speak to Admiral Kirk at breakfast tomorrow," Daanan whispered.

"I replicated you a wedding dress," Hikaru spoke softly. "I know your size and I hope you like it."

Daanan smiled, but it was a sad smile and Hikaru could see tears in her eyes, "It's not right," she spoke quietly, unaware that Lorian could hear them talking. "It's not right for you to be torn away from us."

"Shh," Hikaru spoke softly, gently kissing Daanan's cheek. "I'll be all right. Just take care of the kids."

Daanan nodded, composed herself, and silently left the Bridge, prompting Hikaru to take his tea and seclude himself in the Ready Room to compose himself. Unknown to Hikaru, however, Lorian had followed him and was now silently lingering by the door while Hikaru stared out at empty space.

"Commander Sulu, you are distressed," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "I could not help but overhear…."

Hikaru sighed and turned to face Lorian, "I made the choice to come and help rescue people I consider friends and family, but every choice has a consequence and people are always held accountable for their choices," he spoke calmly. "I broke my probation and as such, I will be taken into Starfleet custody when we reach Earth and serve time in jail. I can't make you promise not to tell your father, as you will."

"Such action is illogical," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I fail to understand Starfleet's logic behind that."

Hikaru nodded, "It is what it is and nothing can change that," he replied quietly. "I just need a minute."

Lorian nodded and silently returned to his station on the Bridge, determined to somehow be of help.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

"I'd honestly prefer that you stay in Sickbay until we can get to New Vulcan, Valeris," Leonard said in a concerned voice as he stood at the foot of the biobed where Valeris sat while Spock sat in a chair and Nyota stood beside the chair with Dr. T'Pan. "Whatever Jeris did to your mind on that ship has caused problems that may produce serious reactions. You could have blackouts, seizures, vomiting, or…"

Valeris gave Leonard a look, "It is a more severe form of Pa'nar Syndrome because Jeris initiated an uninvited meld and then created pain when he discovered what I had done," she replied in a very faint voice, still shaky from the pain that had brought her to Sickbay. "Zachary will live because I acted even though his mobility may be compromised. I am aware he is upset, but he will eventually accept it."

"Do you not understand that your life could be at risk should you not remain under proper medical supervision?" Dr. T'Pan asked tonelessly, giving Valeris a look. "What you did was extremely risky…"

Valeris scoffed, "I would do it again," she replied tiredly as she slowly laid down. "I am quite tired."

"That transport device Doctor Piper implanted into that syringe saved you, as you probably would have died at Jeris's hands," Leonard replied firmly. "Starfleet keeps them on hands for critical patients that can't be moved any other way and it honestly would have been a great loss had you died a prisoner."

Valeris sighed, "I appreciate the sentiment," she replied tonelessly. "It does not change my desire."

"Just stay here tonight, Valeris, and we'll discuss it in the morning depending on how you feel," Nyota spoke in a gentle voice, knowing that Valeris wasn't well. "Maybe you can talk to Zachary tomorrow."

Valeris sighed, "I see his brother in there," she spoke tonelessly. "His brother will provide reassurance."

Leonard turned and frowned when he saw that Charlie had indeed gotten out of bed again and was sitting at Zachary's bedside, quietly talking to him while holding his hands. Zachary still looked tired and upset, but he didn't seem to be crying and looked strangely comforted by what Charlie was saying.

"Charlie worked very hard to be of help to others during our time on the planet," Spock stated.

Nyota smiled and silently took Valeris's hand, "Spock, you should really go back to our quarters and rest," she spoke gently, gazing at Spock as he sat in his chair. "I can stay with Valeris tonight."

Spock looked hesitant and Dr. T'Pan gave him a look, prompting Spock to slowly get to his feet and leave Sickbay after giving both Nyota and Valeris kisses. Dr. T'Pan bowed silently and also left Sickbay.

"Try and get some rest," Leonard advised quietly as he turned to watch his two sons talk quietly.

* * *

"Gramma, why are you up?" Lenny asked as he came into the spare bedroom that was in the quarters and saw Arianne silently preparing the two beds that were in there. "It's supposed to be bedtime."

Arianne sighed gently, "Your Uncle Charlie's going to be let out of Sickbay tomorrow and he'll need somewhere quiet to rest," she replied quietly. "Your Aunt Kathy's fine sharing a room with you two."

"What about Uncle Zach?" Lenny asked quietly, frowning. "I heard Uncle Zach's really hurt."

Arianne sighed, "Uncle Zachary was really hurt on the planet and might be in Sickbay a little longer, but he'll be really taken care of there," she replied gently. "There's a bed in the living room for him that your grandpa replicated for him and this other bed is for your Aunt Kathy when your parents come here…"

The door opened and closed and Arianne silently went out to the living room, surprised when she saw Pavel helping a tired Joanna walk, "I couldn't sleep away from our sons," Joanna spoke tiredly.

"I think Kathy's already asleep," Arianne spoke in a concerned voice, noting how tired she was.

Joanna sighed tiredly, "Go have a rest in the spare room," Arianne said calmly. "Kathy's sharing a room with the boys, I've got the master bedroom, and you two can sleep in one of the spare beds."

"MAMA!" Lenny said in an excited voice as he came running out of the room. "MAMA, PAPA!"

Within seconds, Kathy and David were both awake and in the living room and Kathy was smiling as she watched David and Lenny hug Joanna and Pavel, "Your mama has to go to bed, leetle ones," Pavel said.

The crowd silently followed Joanna and Pavel into the bedroom that had been set aside for them and watched as Pavel helped Joanna into bed, "Get eento bed, leetle ones," Pavel said gently. "Okay?"

Lenny and David nodded and quietly got themselves into bed, but Pavel remained awake, "Senk you, Arianne and Kasreen," he spoke kindly as he sat down on the bed. "Kathee, how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, Pavel," Kathy replied quietly, sighing tiredly. "I have to file my disposition tomorrow."

Pavel nodded, a sympathetic expression on his face as Arianne put an arm around Kathy and led her from the room, "Pavel, I'm cold," Joanna's faint voice spoke softly as he felt a hand touch him.

Smiling, Pavel removed his boots and climbed into bed, being sure to lie on his back so he could be available if anyone needed anything. He gently put an arm around Joanna and held her close to him.

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall**_

Jim frowned as he came into the Mess and saw Lorian seated at a table, quietly nursing a mug of steaming liquid, "Lorian?" he asked quietly as he walked over to the table. "You commed me?"

"Starfleet is going to send Commander Sulu to jail once we reach Earth, Father," Lorian spoke tonelessly, an expression of confusion on his face. "He broke some sort of probationary contract by coming."

Jim frowned, but didn't say anything, "Commander Sulu and Lieutenant Scott are intending to tell you themselves, but Commander Sulu confided in me when I became curious," Lorian stated tonelessly.

"Thank you for letting me know, Lorian," Jim replied in a calm voice, determined to be of help. "How…?"

Lorian sighed heavily, "I am emotionally rattled by the experience, but I am not physically harmed," he replied tonelessly. "I was forced to serve as a medic on board the Romulan vessel and I was forcibly given substances to keep my energy levels up. I do not know why, but Khan ensured that I was healthy."

Jim nodded and Lorian yawned as he took a sip of tea, "I am unable to sleep this evening without the aid of tea," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "A lot happened on that ship that disturbed my ability to be calm."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jim asked in a calm voice. "I have all the time in the world for you."

Lorian nodded and trembled as he began to speak his mind, prompting Jim to sigh softly.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

The sight of Locarno laying in bed sound asleep relieved Leonard as he came into the Critical Care pod and saw Giotto standing guard in the corner, "Any developments?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No, sir," Giotto replied as Leonard moved to the bedside and began to do quick vitals checks.

Leonard nodded and gasped as hand suddenly reached up and grabbed his throat, "Where's Kathy?!" a dark voice suddenly asked sharply as Locarno's eyes snapped open. "I know she's here…on this ship."

Giotto immediately reached for his phaser, but Locarno hoisted himself up and pulled Leonard into a tight headlock, "I know tal-shiya, so lower your weapon," Locarno hissed, ignoring Leonard's gasping.

Swallowing hard, Giotto moved his hand because he didn't want to injure Leonard, "Take me to Kathy," Locarno hissed, glaring at Leonard. "We got drugs on the ship that would give her a gift from me…"

Leonard sputtered in protest, "I want to tell her," Locarno hissed darkly. "Where is she?"

Not too far away, Zachary frowned as he woke and found that Charlie had returned to bed, "…I'll snap your neck, idiot," he suddenly heard a dark voice say. "I loved every minute of my time with Kathy…"

A surge of anger filled Zachary and breathing hard, he forced his legs to move and shakily stood up with the help of his dripline pole for support. His weakened legs shook as he left his recovery pod and moved towards the noise, but he kept moving. By this point, Giotto had backed away and was against the wall.

Locarno had Leonard in a headlock and seeing the only father he had ever known in such danger angered Zachary. Before he knew what he was doing, Zachary launched himself at Locarno's waist, forcing him to release Leonard and sending both young men to the floor in a heap of body parts.

"I'll snap your neck," Zachary growled as Leonard coughed anxiously. "Tell me why I shouldn't."

Locarno swore and struggled to get up, but Zachary held him down, "I may lose my ability to walk, but you'll lose your ability to live very quickly," Zachary snarled. "Stay away from Kathy or I _will_ kill you."

"Khan gave her a shot to make her have a baby, fool," Locarno hissed. "I had a great deal of time…"

Swearing, Zachary swiftly slammed Locarno into the floor, knocking him out, "Take this piece of crap to the Brig before I do kill him," he hissed in a pained voice, rolling off of Locarno as Giotto hurried over.

"Are you all right, Zachary?" Leonard asked as he hurried over to where Zachary lay, panting quietly.

Zachary sighed, "I know I probably made it worse," he spoke shakily as Giotto hauled the unconscious Locarno from Sickbay as quickly as he could. "I just didn't want you to die by the hands of that…"

Leonard nodded and gently scooped Zachary up off the floor in a fireman's carry, "Thanks for the walking casts, by the way," Zachary spoke quietly. "I know I probably won't be able to walk…"

"Just don't worry about it," Leonard replied calmly as he gently returned Zachary to bed and tucked him in, frowning when Zachary cringed and touched his ribcage. "Did you hurt something in the fight?"

Zachary nodded and sighed as he slouched to ease the pain, whimpering as Leonard ran a quick scan on his abdomen, "You bruised your ribs pretty badly," Leonard said calmly. "Do you want pain medication?"

"It's my back that hurts," Zachary spoke in a faint voice. "When I went down, I felt intense pain."

Leonard frowned and ran another quick scan, shocked to find damage similar to that which was done to Pike after his time on the Narada, "Zachary, was anything put inside of you?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," Zachary replied quietly. "Jeris put a slug inside of me, but it had a reaction and died after a day."

Nodding, Leonard sighed, "I'll have to do some surgery to fix the damage," he replied worriedly.

"Okay," Zachary replied in a tired voice, sighing as several nurses suddenly came looking around.

Leonard looked to the nurses, "Prepare Zachary for surgery," he said in a firm, but gentle voice.

* * *

 ** _Brig_**

Dr. Piper frowned as he hurried into the Brig and saw Locarno seated in a cell holding a coldpack against his face while Giotto and several Security officers watched from outside the forcefield, "What happened?" he asked in a worried voice. "Last I checked, Mister Locarno was recovering in Sickbay."

"During night rounds, Mister Locarno woke and assaulted Doctor McCoy before Zachary McCoy intervened," Giotto replied in a firm voice. "Security has already summoned Admiral Kirk."

Dr. Piper frowned as Jim suddenly came into the Brig, "I heard there was an incident involving Mister Locarno and Doctor McCoy, Giotto?" he asked in a concerned voice. "What exactly happened?"

Before Giotto could reply, the Brig doors opened and Kathy came into the room, "My mother was asleep when the message from Security came," she spoke in a concerned voice, having read the detailed message that had been meant for her mother. "Did you not think I already knew of the possibility?"

Jim looked surprised as Kathy looked at Locarno coldly, "I forgive your actions towards me and I even forgive the fact that you tried to kill my father," she spoke coldly. "I don't ever want to see you again."

Locarno snarled, but said nothing as Kathy looked at Jim, "I would like to press charges for the incident," she replied calmly, ignoring the hateful glare he was shooting at her. "I feel like it's for the best."

Profanity filled the Brig, but Kathy ignored it as she sat at the Security desk with Giotto and began to fill out a report, "Would you like me to get anyone in here to help you, Kathy?" Jim asked quietly.

"Most people who care about me are most likely asleep or on duty," Kathy replied gently. "I was fully conscious when that drug was given to me and when I was attacked, so I am aware of what could be."

Shocked by how calmly Kathy was handling the situation, Jim nodded, "I've already figured out a plan," Kathy spoke tiredly as she finished filling out the report. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"I'll review this report and let you know," Giotto replied calmly. "Is there anything you need?"

Kathy shook her head and stood up, "I think I'm going back to my quarters and going to bed," she replied in a tired voice, nodding at Giotto and Jim as she silently left the Brig. "Goodnight."

* * *

Arianne was awake and sitting up on the couch when Kathy came in, "Mom?" Kathy spoke anxiously.

"Your dad commed from Sickbay and Zachary has to have more surgery," Arianne replied softly.

Kathy frowned and Arianne sighed, "Zachary will be all right, don't worry," Arianne spoke softly, suddenly realizing that Kathy had been out. "I thought you were in bed. Where were you?"

"Locarno attacked Daddy in Sickbay and Zachary beat Locarno up," Kathy replied quietly.

Swearing quietly, Arianne bolted off the couch and over to the comm terminal, "Len?" she asked in an anxious voice as she contacted Sickbay. "Leonard Horatio McCoy, what exactly happened down there?"

"…I was going to comm you, but then I found that Zachary needed more surgery, darlin'," Leonard replied, his voice filled with tiredness. "Locarno's in the Brig and I think they were gonna comm…"

Arianne sighed, "Kathy handled it, I think," she replied quietly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, darlin'," Leonard's voice replied calmly. "I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The comm went silent and Arianne looked at Kathy, "I pressed charges," Kathy spoke quietly.

Arianne nodded, "How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly. "Do you have any idea if it worked?"

"I think it's still too early to tell, Mom," Kathy replied softly. "I'm feeling a little funny, but…"

Arianne sighed heavily, "I know the possibility is very high, but I don't want to bother Daddy tonight," Kathy spoke quietly, a somber expression on her face. "Johnny knows about absolutely everything and I already told him that he doesn't need to carry that burden if it's positive. He's got a full career…"

Compassion filled Arianne's eyes as she hugged Kathy, "Can I sleep with you, Mommy?" Kathy asked.

Nodding, Arianne led Kathy into the master bedroom and helped her into bed before climbing in and holding her youngest daughter close. Kathy sighed and slowly fell asleep, feeling safe and secure.

Arianne, however, remained awake and allowed herself to become lost in very deep thoughts.

* * *

"Father, why are you not asleep?" Amanda asked in a toneless voice as she came out of the room she was sharing with Saavik and saw Spock awake and resting his foot on the couch. "Are you unwell?"

Spock sighed quietly and showed the stylus he was working on, "As the Captain of the U.S.S. Montgomery crew, I have many duties to attend to even if the Montgomery has been destroyed," he replied tonelessly. "I must do evaluations of all of the cadets and give appropriate recommendations."

Amanda nodded and sighed, "Lorian is on the Bridge this evening and he is working very hard even though I know his experience on the Romulan vessel was emotionally difficult," she replied quietly.

"Lorian is far too much like both his mother and father," Spock replied tonelessly. "And you."

Amanda managed a half-smile, "Why are we stopping at New Vulcan on the way back to Earth, Father?" she asked in a curious voice, suddenly feeling tired. "I'm sure everyone is anxious to get back home."

"I do not know," Spock replied tonelessly. "Doctor T'Pan requested it and Admiral Kirk permitted it."

Amanda nodded, "You require rest, Father," she spoke tonelessly. "Must you do this this evening?"

"It is necessary," Spock replied tonelessly. "Starfleet will want many answers upon our return to Earth."

Nodding, Amanda returned to her room to sleep, leaving Spock alone with his work and his thoughts.

* * *

Jim sighed heavily as he came into his quarters and saw that Gillian was awake and sitting beside George on the couch as George tried to stretch out his leg stub, "It hurts, Daddy," George spoke quietly, clearly ashamed of showing emotion at his age. "I woke up in pain and Gillian wanted to sit with me."

Nodding, Jim walked over to the couch and sat down, "Maybe when we stop at New Vulcan tomorrow to drop Doctor T'Pan and Stonn off, I can talk some Healers into looking at you," he replied gently.

"Gabriel wanted to know if we could grow a new leg for me with gardening seeds," George commented.

Gillian smiled and patted George's shoulder, "I suppose I must do something, however, if I am going to apply for the Academy," George spoke tonelessly. "I cannot use crutches for the rest of my life."

"You've decided to transfer from the university, then?" Jim asked quietly. "I thought you had more…"

George sighed quietly. "The Academy was made aware of my academic progress and has invited me to apply for their curriculum while completing my university studies," he replied in a very tired voice.

"Why don't you try and rest for now?" Gillian spoke up in a motherly voice. "You seem very tired."

George nodded and sighed quietly as he slowly pulled himself up off the couch with his crutches and went to the room he and Gabriel shared, "I'm scared for him, Gillian," Jim spoke quietly. "He's going to probably have a Pon Farr in the next few years and I'm scared of how he'll do with one leg…"

"Have you arranged for him to have someone to endure it with?" Gillian asked in a worried voice.

Jim shook his head and Gillian simply chose to hug him, feeling that her beloved fiancé was distressed.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

The bio-monitor above the bed showed that Zachary's breathing was now normal and that his pain level was very low, which meant the medication was working. The additional surgery had gone smoothly, but Leonard knew that there would be paralysis to deal with and Zachary had already been told that. It was a question of whether or not the paralysis would be permanent, but they would all adjust accordingly.

Nurses had been on hand to assist with the surgery, but Leonard had since sent them to get some rest and had promised he would do the same. Now, as the night wore on, Leonard found himself seated in a chair beside Zachary's bed, gently holding Zachary's hand so he wouldn't be alone when he woke up.

"Doctor McCoy, you look like crap," Dr. M'Benga said as he suddenly came into the small unit and lingered at the edge of Zachary's bed. "Security commed me and told me what happened down here."

Leonard scoffed, "I'm fine," he replied in a tired voice. "My neck's a little bruised, but nothing's broken."

"You can stay if you want, but consider yourself off duty for the rest of tonight," Dr. M'Benga said firmly.

Leonard nodded and yawned, "Do you want me to look at your throat?" Dr. M'Benga asked cautiously.

"I'm due for a body scan when we get home anyway," Leonard replied quietly. "Just to check things."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Are you going to press charges against that kid?" he asked in a worried voice.

"He tried to break my neck using a Vulcan ritual," Leonard replied tiredly. "I'll do it in the morning."

Dr. M'Benga scowled and frowned as Leonard slouched in his chair, "Let me get you a cot so you don't fall on the floor, Leonard," he said in a concerned, firm voice. "You look ready to fall straight asleep."

Too tired to protest, Leonard waited as M'Benga retrieved a cot from nearby and brought it into the Critical Care room, "Thanks, Geoff," he spoke in a tired voice as he climbed into the small cot.

"I'll check on you throughout the night," Dr. M'Benga spoke as he turned and left the small room.

Sighing, Leonard rolled on his side and with a final glance up at Zachary, he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	8. The Fires of Determination

_**One Day Later**_

 _ **New Shi-Kahr, New Vulcan**_

"Admiral Kirk, you honor us with your presence," T'Pau said in a toneless voice as Jim, Gillian, Lorian, Rebecca, Gabriel, and George moved over to where the High Council was standing. "George Kirk."

Confused as to why T'Pau wanted to talk to him, George hobbled forward and bowed as best he could on his crutches, "Your father has taught thee proper respect," T'Pau stated tonelessly. "Doctor T'Pan has made us aware of your difficulties concerning mobility. You have no objections to surgical procedures?"

Unsure of whether or not he was permitted to speak, George silently shook his head, "We have designed an appropriate prosthetic device for you that will enable you to walk without assistance," T'Pau said in a toneless voice. "If your family wishes to accompany you to the Medical Institute for the surgery to grant you a new leg, they may do so. It is pleasing to see your family has grown."

George silently looked at his father, Gillian, Lorian, Rebecca, and Gabriel, "Please?" he asked timidly.

"Of course we'll come with you, George," Jim replied kindly. "The ship will be fine for a little while."

George nodded and walked alongside his family as they followed after the Vulcan High Command, "I take it Doctor T'Pan got down here okay?" Jim asked as they walked. "She left quite early."

"Doctor T'Pan brought Stonn and Mister Locarno to the surface with her and is currently awaiting your arrival at the Medical Center, Admiral Kirk," T'Pau replied tonelessly. "All is well, do not worry so."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"…Why can't I stay with Zachary?" Zachary heard a defiant voice ask. "He's gonna be here…"

Still exhausted from his scuffle with Locarno the night before, Zachary opened his eyes just in time to see Charlie being wheeled from Sickbay by their mother while their father stood at the foot of his bed.

"Hey there, Zachary, how are you feeling?" Leonard asked gently. "You don't look like you've slept."

Zachary sighed tiredly, "I'm really tired still," he replied tiredly. "Is that scumbag off the ship yet?"

Leonard nodded and Zachary yawned, "Your brother wanted to stay, but your mother took him back to our quarters to rest," he explained calmly. "Your injuries are a lot more severe, unfortunately, and…"

"Are they going to wait until we reach Earth to kick me out of the Academy?" Zachary asked quietly.

Leonard frowned, "I sincerely doubt you'd get kicked out of the Academy for being in a wheelchair," a concerned voice suddenly said from behind Leonard. "You might have to take it easy for a bit…"

"Grandfather Pike?" Zachary asked quietly, his eyes widening as Admiral Pike came into view and moved over to the stool beside the bed to sit down. "I thought you had a lot of work to do on Earth?"

Admiral Pike chuckled as he sat down, "Your grandmother and I were told that the Enterprise would be making a stop here, so we came here and waited for it," he replied gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I beat up Kathy's attacker for nearly breaking my dad's neck last night," Zachary replied quietly.

Admiral Pike's eyebrows raised as he looked at Leonard and eyed his son-in-law's badly bruised neck briefly before looking at Zachary, "You did, huh?" he asked quietly. "Well, good for you for doing it."

Zachary sighed, "I might be paralyzed forever," he replied quietly. "How is that a good thing?"

As Admiral Pike and Zachary talked, Leonard wandered through the patient bay and was surprised to see a concerned looking Johnny Harriman standing in his office at attention and groomed as if he were undergoing a cadet review, "Sir," Johnny addressed him formally. "Permission to speak freely?"

"What can I help you with, Johnny?" Leonard asked as he came around the desk and sat down.

Johnny, however, remained silent and at attention, "At ease and have a seat," Leonard replied.

Swallowing hard, Johnny silently sat down, "You can speak freely," Leonard continued calmly.

"Doctor McCoy, I have been seeing your daughter, Kathryn, for two years since we began the Academy and I am aware of her current situation," Johnny replied quietly. "She sent me a private message."

Leonard's mouth went tight, as he knew what Kathy must be going through with the reality of being pregnant from an assault. He had seen her briefly that morning for breakfast and after she had admitted that she had taken a test and it had come out positive, they had shared a cry and several hugs.

"I do not care if you are President Harriman's son; if I hear of this situation becoming Academy gossip, I will haul you over my knee and give you a spanking so hard you won't walk straight for a week," Leonard replied coldly. "It's going to be hard enough for Kathy to deal with this without excessive gossip."

Johnny nodded, "I want to help her deal with it," he replied bravely. "I want to marry Kathy, sir."

Leonard paused, as Johnny was doing the very same thing he would have done for Arianne if they had been given that chance, "I don't speak for her, but you are free to discuss that with her," he replied.

Nodding, Johnny sighed heavily before rising and silently leaving Sickbay, leaving Leonard alone.

* * *

"Just lie down and don't give your mother any trouble, young man," Kathryn spoke in a gentle voice as she sat on the bed where Charlie was sitting, looking ready to rest. "You took quite a beating."

Charlie sighed and laid back against the pillows, his mind finally able to process what he had done because he was okay physically, "Starfleet doesn't teach us how to take lives," he spoke quietly.

Kathryn sighed softly, "It's not easy to do, but there was honestly no other choice," she replied gently.

"I'm so tired," Charlie spoke softly, fighting to stay awake as he heard the door open and close.

Kathryn nodded and smiled as she suddenly felt a hug from behind, "Mom!" she heard Michael say.

Charlie smiled and drifted into a slumber as Kathryn turned and hugged her son, "I just got off Bridge duty and someone mentioned you and Dad were here," Michael commented in a warm voice.

Kathryn smiled and led Michael from the room so Charlie could sleep, chuckling when she saw Lenny and David seated on the floor near the couch with their toys while Arianne watched from the couch.

"Joanna and Pavel wanted some alone time," Arianne explained softly. "They lost a baby…"

Kathryn frowned and sighed, "Kathy's asleep in my bed," Arianne continued. "She's coping…"

"Great Gramma Kathy, can you play with us?" David asked quietly. "Mama and Papa are on a date."

Kathryn smiled and sat on the couch, "Michael, go get some rest," she said gently. "Mom's orders."

Smiling, Michael gently kissed the top of his mother's head and silently left to go get some rest.

* * *

 _ **New Shi'Kahr – New Vulcan**_

"Vould you like some more to dreenk?" Pavel asked quietly as he sat beside Joanna at the table in the eatery where they had gone to be alone. "I am not sure vat ze dreenk eez exactly, but eet eez good."

Joanna smiled and rested her head on Pavel's shoulder, "It's very nice here, just sitting and relaxing," she spoke quietly. "I love our boys so, so much, but it's nice we can have some time to ourselves."

"You are wery beauteeful," Pavel spoke gently, putting an arm around her. "I lowe you."

Just then, a distressed looking Spock walked by the eatery with one arm around Nyota and the other around Jaron, both of whom looked inconsolable, "I wonder how Valeris is doing?" Joanna asked softly, knowing that Valeris had beamed down earlier with her family to be seen by a Vulcan Healer.

"Vat she deed for Zachary vas wery reesky," Pavel replied softly. "Eet sawed hees life, zo."

Joanna nodded and frowned when Spock suddenly entered the eatery with his family and they took refuge at a corner booth, "…I do not require nourishment," Spock said in a toneless voice.

"Tuvok's going to meet us here after he hands in his work to his distance learning tutor," Nyota replied in a concerned voice, gazing at Spock. "The healing Valeris is undergoing needs to be done privately and our presence there was only serving as a distraction. They will contact us when she is feeling better."

Spock sighed heavily, but said nothing, "Where is Saavik?" Jaron asked, gazing up at Nyota.

"Saavik is on board the ship being of assistance," Spock replied tonelessly. "It was her wish."

As the conversation continued, Pavel finished his drink and Joanna sighed, "I'm starting to feel tired and a bit sore, Pavel," she spoke softly. "We don't have to go back, but can we go rest somewhere?"

"Of course," Pavel replied as he got credits from his pockets and left them on the table. "Come on."

Nodding, Joanna slowly got up and smiled as Pavel helped her walk out of the eatery, "Has ze bleeding stopped yet?" he asked as he helped her walk through town. "Ve vere told eet vas supposed to."

"It hasn't," Joanna replied in a pained voice, clasping her abdomen. "I need…I need to sit down."

Pavel's eyes widened in horror as Joanna suddenly collapsed to the street unconscious and he began speaking rapidly in Russian as he dropped to his knees and tried to wake her, "Commander Chekov, panicking will do nobody any good," Spock said as he rapidly approached them. "Allow me to help."

Pavel nodded as Spock got his communicator out, "Captain Spock to Enterprise," Spock stated as Nyota and Jaron came over to see if they could be of help. "Please lock on to the Chekovs and beam them directly to Sickbay. Joanna Chekov collapsed without warning and is in need of medical assistance."

Nyota's eyes filled with tears as Pavel and Joanna dematerialized from the quiet street, "I believe some nourishment would be a welcome distraction," Spock spoke tonelessly, shaken by what happened.

* * *

 ** _Vulcan Medical Institute_**

"Lorian Kirk, I must speak with thee," Lorian, who was silently collecting Vulcan tea for his family as they waited for George's leg to be surgically attacked, heard T'Pau say tonelessly. "Will thee allow it?"

Swallowing hard, Lorian turned away from the beverage station and respectfully bowed to T'Pau, saying nothing because he knew it would be offensive to speak before being granted permission, "Thee has been taught proper respect, Lieutenant Kirk," T'Pau said tonelessly. "Where is your bond-mate?"

"Amanda is on the Enterprise, High Priestess," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Many of the U.S.S. Montgomery's crew are in no shape to be assisting in the journey home, so Amanda is doing so."

T'Pau nodded and raised an eyebrow, noticing exhaustion in Lorian's eyes and sweat collecting on Lorian's brow, "You are in the beginning stages of Pon Farr, Lorian Kirk," she said tonelessly.

"I was told it was impossible because of my experience with Khan Noonien Singh," Lorian replied.

T'Pau gave Lorian a calculating look, "Summon your bond-mate," she ordered tonelessly. "Now."

Taken aback by the fact that Pon Farr was now a reality, Lorian reached for his communicator and suddenly heard footsteps, "He does not need to summon me," he heard Amanda say tonelessly.

"Amanda, you don't have to do this," Lorian said, suddenly feeling anxious. "I didn't know…"

Amanda gave Lorian a look, "You will soon lose control and I prefer to be in the privacy of the caves when that happens, so we must go now," she replied tonelessly. "I am quite able and willing."

Lorian nodded and bowed to T'Pau before he allowed Amanda to lead him out of a back exit door that was closer to the caves. T'Pau silently walked to the area where Jim was sitting with Gillian, Gabriel, and Rebecca, "Admiral Kirk, Lorian will be unavailable for three days because he has entered Pon Farr."

Jim's eyes widened, "Does Amanda know?" he asked anxiously. "They are engaged to be married."

"Amanda is behaving as a bond-mate should," T'Pau replied tonelessly. "What of yourself?"

Jim sighed, "Doctor Gillian Taylor and I are engaged, yes," he replied calmly. "We will marry soon."

T'Pau nodded and walked off, leaving Jim alone with Gillian, Rebecca, and a very confused Gabriel.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

 _ **Sickbay**_

Pavel stood alone at the foot of Joanna's bed, trembling anxiously as he watched Leonard, Dr. M'Benga, and several nurses did their best to stabilize Joanna. A frame covered Joanna's body and her vitals were very poor, but Pavel remained; if his wife was going to end up dying, he did not want her to die alone.

"There's a lot of blood in her abdomen, but it's fixable," Dr. M'Benga said, eyeing the scanner.

Leonard sighed and gazed at Pavel, "Joanna's going to be all right if we do a full hysterectomy," he explained in a somber voice, noticing that he was trembling as he spoke. "It's up to you, Pavel."

"Please sawe Joanna," Pavel spoke quietly, his voice shaking. "Do vatewer you need to sawe her."

Leonard nodded, "Prep for surgery," he ordered, frowning as Pavel swallowed hard and shuddered.

Overwhelmed with the situation, Pavel felt his knees give out and arms grab hold of him before he hit the floor, "Pavel, can you hear me?" he heard an anxious voice as a hand gently patted his face.

Dazed and in shock, Pavel felt himself being lifted on to a biobed, "Give Pavel a sedative so his blood pressure goes down," he heard Leonard order. "Just make him comfortable. Treat him for shock."

There was the gentle hiss of a hypospray and Pavel quickly passed out, unaware that Admiral Pike and Zachary had seen the entire thing from the Critical Care Unit, "Grandpa, can you get me a chair?" Zachary asked quietly as he used his arms to pull himself into a sitting position. "I want to help."

"You're not trained in Medicine, Zachary," Admiral Pike replied even though a wheelchair was nearby.

Zachary sighed, "I can sit at people's bedsides and hold their hands, especially when Pavel did so much to make sure I'd be okay," he spoke quietly. "He'd talk to me in the middle of the night…reassure me."

Admiral Pike was quiet for a moment and then helped Zachary from the bed into the wheelchair, making sure Zachary was comfortable before moving the chair to Pavel's bedside. Leonard gave both Admiral Pike and Zachary a look as he put drip-lines in Pavel's hand and arm, but Admiral Pike glared at him.

"Let Zachary help where he's able," Admiral Pike spoke firmly. "What other family does Pavel have besides this one, Doctor McCoy? As you may remember, his parents have been dead for a long time."

Leonard nodded, "Just call for someone when Pavel wakes," he instructed calmly. "Excuse me."

"I don't understand what's going on," Zachary spoke shakily. "What happened to Joanna?"

Admiral Pike wasn't sure what to say, as he had not been on the Montgomery crew and did not know what they had endured, "Joanna," Pavel mumbled weakly, trying to fight off the sedative's pull.

"Pavel, please, just rest," Zachary spoke anxiously as the older man's eyes struggled to open. "I don't know exactly what happened down there for the first two days, but I think everyone's on edge and it might raise their spirits if they were to know I was alive. I'm not sure if anyone really knows."

Admiral Pike gave Zachary a curious look, "If I went into the Mess or on to the Rec Deck where people are probably staying since there aren't enough quarters for everyone, maybe they'd feel better," Zachary replied, having literally no desire to serve as a poster-child. "If someone would take me."

"I can see in your eyes you really don't want to go out there," Admiral Pike replied calmly.

Zachary sighed, "It's not about what I want," he replied softly. "It really never was. I know it wasn't coincidence or because of Michael that you resigned as President the year we joined the Academy."

"You're right," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "Some in Starfleet were afraid and I offered to help them become less ignorant about people who are different or made choices in their past that weren't good."

Zachary nodded and swallowed hard, "I'm starting to hurt," he spoke softly. "In the places I can feel."

"Maybe you should go back to bed and rest for a while," Admiral Pike spoke gently. "Do you want…?"

Zachary shook his head and wheeled himself away from the bed and into the Critical Care Unit without help, "If you could just help me back into bed, Grandpa, that would be great," he spoke softly.

Admiral Pike nodded and helped Zachary back into bed, smiling when Zachary fell asleep right away.

Not wanting to disturb Zachary's rest, Admiral Pike left the small room and was relieved to see that Pavel had succumbed to the sedative. His duty now was to talk to the crew of the Montgomery that were up to talking and put together the pieces of what had happened during their marooning.

* * *

 _ **Transporter Room**_

"How are ye and yer family, Mister Spock?" Scotty asked cheerfully as Spock, Nyota, a tired Valeris, Tuvok, and Jaron stepped off the transporter pad. "It's good to see Valeris up and around."

Valeris nodded and sighed, "Your compliment is very kind, Commander Scott," she replied softly.

"You need to eat, Valeris," Nyota spoke gently, touching Valeris's arm. "It was recommended."

Valeris sighed and nodded, holding her mother's arm as they left the Transporter Room together in silence, "She does not look well, Mister Spock," Scotty replied worriedly. "Will she be all right?"

"In time," Spock replied tonelessly, tiredness in his voice. "I am exhausted from my visit."

Scotty nodded, "Admiral Pike's looking for ye," he replied calmly. "Tae discuss the Montgomery."

"Father's tired," Jaron replied in a quiet voice. "Can't Admiral Pike wait until later for a talk?"

Spock gave Jaron a look, but said nothing as they travelled down the corridor because Jaron spoke truth; if, however, Admiral Pike wished to talk, that must take precedence. Fortunately, there was no sign of Admiral Pike on the journey back to the family quarters, a fact for which Spock was very grateful.

"Please amuse yourself with study materials while I rest, Jaron," Spock instructed Jaron as they entered the quarters and Spock made himself comfortable on the couch. "I am in need of a lengthy nap."

As Spock began to rest, the door chime went off and Jaron immediately went to the door and pressed the button, "Father, it is Admiral Pike," Jaron said, stepping aside to let the older man enter.

"You can stay where you are, Spock," Admiral Pike said calmly, seeing that Spock was on the couch.

Spock nodded and Admiral Pike sat down in a chair, "We need to discuss what happened to the crew of the Montgomery on the planet," Admiral Pike spoke calmly. "Are you feeling up to that right now?"

Instead of commenting, Jaron went over to his study desk and began to work, "Seeing as Commander Chekov is in no position to discuss recent events with you, I must," Spock replied tonelessly. "Not long after the Montgomery landed, our surviving crew was forcibly separated and I was unable to be of much assistance due to my severe injuries. Doctor Piper ended up removing one of my kidneys."

Admiral Pike nodded and Spock sighed, "Forgive my delayed response, as I am physically exhausted from our trip to the surface to get Valeris attention for the damage done to her by Jeris," Spock stated tonelessly, fighting the urge to sleep. "The Vulcan Healers could only do so much, but if Valeris is allowed to continue in the Academy, her act of heroism should be properly acknowledged."

"Heroism?" Admiral Pike asked in a confused voice. "Did she help Charlie kill Khan?"

Spock exhaled slowly, "Valeris gave herself as a prisoner to the Romulans in exchange for Zachary's life and Charlie was allowed to remove Zachary from the vessel as a result," he replied tonelessly. "Charlie somehow engaged in combat with Khan and the results are that he killed Khan without assistance."

Admiral Pike sighed, "I have also been made aware that Hikaru Sulu broke some sort of probationary agreement in assisting the Enterprise in rescuing the crew of the Montgomery and is facing arrest when we return to Earth," Spock said in a slightly crosser voice. "I find this course of action inappropriate and if anyone is to face arrest, it should be myself. I am the Captain of the Montgomery crew and I failed."

A scowl appeared on Admiral Pike's face, as he didn't realize that the agreement between Sulu and the Academy was merely probationary and could be revoked without warning. Spock sighed quietly.

"There is talk that Hikaru Sulu and Daanan Scott wish to be married before the Enterprise reaches Earth," Spock spoke tiredly. "Admiral Kirk confided in me and I am choosing to relay the message."

Admiral Pike looked taken aback, "I am sorry, but I am too tired to continue the discussion at this point in time," Spock stated tonelessly. "If you wish to converse with Commander Sulu, he is currently on the Bridge along with whatever personnel are up to serving. Admiral Kirk is currently on the surface."

Nodding, Admiral Pike rose and quietly left the quarters, allowing Spock to drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

 ** _Medical Institute - New Vulcan_**

"George is resting comfortably and will be released tomorrow barring any complications," Dr. T'Pan stated tonelessly as she faced Jim, Gillian, Rebecca, and Gabriel. "I will take you to his bedside."

Jim nodded and grabbed on to Gillian's hand as they followed Dr. T'Pan through the corridors and into a small room close to the library. George was lying in bed asleep with a bandage around his new knee and his stump, presumably to let things heal. Drip-lines of fluid adorned his left hand as a precaution.

"The leg looks more like a normal leg," Jim said as he eyed the artificial leg. "How is that possible?"

Dr. T'Pan sighed patiently, "Medical technology on Vulcan is somewhat superior to Earth's," she explained tonelessly. "We wish to observe George for pain complaints and other possible issues that come with limb transplants. You, as his family, are welcome to remain with him as long as you wish."

Jim nodded and instinctively stroked George's hair, "We have to wait anyway, as Lorian and Amanda are indisposed," he spoke calmly. "Gillian, if our kids want to go back to the ship, I can stay for a while. I imagine that Rebecca would like to visit with Michael and Gabriel probably needs his nap."

"Mom, I can take Gabriel back," Rebecca offered quietly. "You…you should stay down here."

Gillian nodded and sighed as Rebecca took Gabriel from the room, "Sitting here with George will give me time to keep Sulu from getting arrested," Jim spoke softly. "President Harriman said I would be held responsible for coming on this mission and watching one of my best officers get arrested isn't…"

"What do you plan to do?" Gillian asked as she sat beside Jim. "There's not much you can do."

Jim sighed, "I can offer to take demotion and go to prison in Sulu's place," he replied, emotion coming into his voice. "It may push the wedding back quite a bit, but I cannot let Sulu go to prison for coming."

Gillian looked sad, "I will make sure that Lorian and Amanda are available to help you with Rebecca's wedding and Gabriel's upbringing," Jim spoke gently. "Federation prisons normally allow visitors."

"I'll support whatever you do, Jim," Gillian spoke gently, watching as Jim pulled out a blank PADD.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise – Bridge**_

Most officers had gone off-duty or on shore leave since orders had been sent from the surface that the ship was to remain until further notice. Hikaru, however, remained on the Bridge with the determination to stay at his post until exhaustion forced him to turn command over to another.

Determined to be there for Hikaru as much as she could, Daanan had come up to the Bridge with Demora and Peter and the two children were seated on the floor in front of the command chair with PADDs. While they played games on the PADDs, Daanan and Hikaru quietly planned their wedding.

The turbolift doors opened and Admiral Pike came on to the Bridge, "Commander Sulu," he said.

Hikaru's eyes went wide as Admiral Pike came into view, "I was under the impression that shore leave had been declared," Admiral Pike said calmly. "I thought you would be enjoying some time off."

"Someone has to look after the Bridge, sir," Hikaru replied quietly. "I'm commanding while I can."

Admiral Pike sighed, "Who told you that your agreement with the Academy was probationary?" he asked in a confused voice, taking a seat at a nearby station and facing Hikaru. "I didn't authorize that."

"Commander Nogura, sir," Hikaru replied calmly. "My graduation and promotion was dependent on my following the rules and regulations of Starfleet with exactness. I accept that I broke the agreement."

Admiral Pike sighed, as he was the Superintendent of the Academy, but he was more over the cadets while other members of Command handled students doing advanced studies. It was a complicated system, but it made his workload easier. It was widely known that Nogura was one of those who did not overly approve of Sulu getting a second chance in Starfleet after having a child with a terrorist.

"I know there's nothing you can do, sir," Hikaru replied quietly. "Just…just look after my family."

Admiral Pike nodded, "Wedding plans?" he asked, eyeing the PADDs in Daanan's hands.

"We're wanting to get married on the ship, sir," Daanan replied calmly. "We have ideas…"

Admiral Pike smiled and took the PADDs, "Please let Kathryn and I organize something for you two," he replied calmly, smiling at Hikaru. "I will get back to you when things are planned out, all right?"

"Where's Pavel at, do you know?" Hikaru asked anxiously. "I was going to ask him to be my…"

Admiral Pike frowned, "Commander Chekov is in Sickbay being treated for shock," he replied in a concerned voice. "He and Joanna were down on the planet when Joanna suddenly collapsed and when she was brought back, he had a difficult decision to make concerning her life. I can check on him…"

Hikaru swore and looked sorrowful, as Pavel and Joanna had helped him through some of the harder days he had gone through, "Hikaru, if you need tae go sit with Pavel, it's okay," Daanan spoke softly.

Nodding, Hikaru kissed Daanan's cheek and hurried off the Bridge, "Pavel and Joanna helped him through the worst, from what I understand," Daanan spoke softly. "They've helped us so much."

Looking thoughtful, Admiral Pike sat himself in the command chair and silently began to think while Daanan walked around and checked the systems while keeping an eye on Peter and Demora.

* * *

 ** _Sickbay_**

Pavel groaned as he slowly woke and heard soft beeping and talking nearby. He swallowed hard and shakily pulled himself into a sitting position, fighting back tears when he saw Joanna unconscious and surrounded by tubes and drip-boxes while a blanket and hospital pajamas covered her body. From what Pavel could see as he got up and approached the bed using his drip-line pole to support his weight, the bio-monitor was running, so Joanna was alive. With a sigh, he settled himself beside the biobed.

"Pavel, you shouldn't be up and moving around," Pavel suddenly heard Leonard say worriedly.

Pavel sighed, but didn't speak or move, "The hysterectomy was successful, but the blood screenings did find traces of cancerous cells that came about as a result of whatever Khan put inside you two," Leonard explained as he moved within Pavel's view. "We're going to do what we can for her here and then give her the cure that Doctor Kirk and Doctor Stiles invented when we're back on Earth. I also need to test…"

"Just take ze blood here," Pavel replied tiredly, holding out a shaking arm. "I am going to stay here."

Leonard sighed, nodded, and quickly retrieved a syringe, "I should have results in an hour or two," he said calmly, quickly slipping the sample into a nearby computer. "Do you want anything?"

"I should go spend time with Lenee and Dawid," Pavel spoke shakily, too overwhelmed to move.

Shaking his head, Leonard patted Pavel's shoulder, "Just sit here for a minute and breathe," he replied in a concerned voice. "I feel like you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down a bit."

Overwhelmed by the situation, Pavel rested his arms on the bed and buried his face, dissolving into loud sobs that filled Sickbay. Leonard sighed and continued to rub Pavel's back, hoping it would help the younger man and also help him to deal with this situation. He too was deeply upset over Joanna.

A set of footsteps prompted Leonard to look up, confused when he saw Hikaru standing there, "Admiral Pike let me know what happened," Hikaru explained quietly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you take Pavel somewhere where he can get some actual rest?" Leonard asked in a worried voice.

Pavel groaned as he slowly sat up, "Daanan's on the Bridge with Demora and Peter right now and both Scotty and his boy are on duty," Hikaru said in a concerned voice. "I'll take Pavel to my quarters."

Swallowing hard, Hikaru helped Pavel to his feet, "I vant to be close to my sons," Pavel spoke shakily.

"I'll get someone to bring them to my quarters, but you need quiet," Hikaru replied worriedly.

Pavel sighed, "Heekaru, you should not worry about me," he spoke shakily. "You hawe enough to…"

"I always have time for a friend and brother," Hikaru replied gently. "Can you walk properly?"

Pavel mumbled something as he was led from Sickbay and Leonard silently took a seat at Joanna's side.

* * *

 _Nobody wants a killer in Starfleet._ Charlie heard a dark voice say in his mind. _You killed me, Charlie._

Shaking anxiously, Charlie opened his eyes and found that he was in bed, but the image of him stabbing Khan to death would not leave his mind. The trinkets from everyone who was happy Khan had been killed were on shelves all over the room as if they were trophies. Was Khan's death really such a victory?

Quickly remembering that his left arm, wrist, and hand was in a cast and sling, Charlie used his right arm to get himself out of bed and slowly moved towards the door, gently slapping the button so that he was able to see outside the room. He saw that his mother and grandmother were seated on the couch while a pile of PADDs sat scattered all over the table as if they were planning something very important.

Swallowing hard, Charlie moved out into the sitting area and in a flash, his mother was up and helping him sit in a recliner-like chair, "Just stay down as much as possible, Charlie," Arianne spoke gently.

"I-I have to give my disposition," Charlie replied in a weak voice. "I bet that's why Grandpa's here."

Kathryn sighed, "We came to be of help, but your grandfather was sent to meet the ship and talk with people once we heard the Enterprise was stopping at New Vulcan, yes," she replied in a gentle voice. "President Harriman thought it would be easier on everyone if dispositions were gathered before the ship got back to Earth while things were still fresh in everyone's minds. It was quite an ordeal, I gather. Kathy will give hers soon, but she and Johnny are looking after David and Lenny for a little while."

"I'm sure your grandfather will come talk to you when he can," Arianne replied calmly, knowing that her father would stall talking with Charlie as long as he could because of what had happened down there.

Charlie scoffed, but didn't move from the chair, "Do you want something to eat?" Arianne asked gently.

The thought of food made Charlie's stomach churn, "Would you want to eat after you murdered someone, Mom?" he found himself asking weakly. "I can't imagine anything would stay down."

"It was in defense of your comrades, Charlie," Kathryn spoke firmly. "It wasn't cold blooded murder."

Again, Charlie sighed heavily, "Maybe some of that Southern Stew Dad makes?" he asked quietly.

"I think he put the recipe in the replicator," Arianne replied gently. "Just rest and I'll get it."

Nodding, Charlie closed his eyes and sighed as he felt himself being drawn back into dark thoughts.

* * *

Hikaru's quarters were quiet, for which he was grateful, as it meant that Pavel could rest as much as he needed to or just take things easy. Pavel, however, silently sat down on the couch and sighed tiredly.

"Do you want to borrow one of my sleep hypos?" Hikaru asked in a worried voice. "You need to rest."

Pavel sighed and sniffled, "Joanna haz kancerous cells and I might hawe eet too because of vat Khan gawe us," he spoke shakily. "Doctor MeeCoy took my blood to test eet, but Joanna haz eet for sure."

Hikaru sighed and joined Pavel on the couch, "I just vant to be zere for eweryone and I am too eexhausted to ewen be on my feet," Pavel spoke anxiously. "I am ze feerst offeecer of ze Montgomeery and I hawe to do so much to keep myself togezzer seence Starfleet needs reports from ze crew…"

"Admiral Pike's on board and I think he intends to join us on the journey to Earth," Hikaru replied in a calm voice, a hand reaching for the sleep hypos he kept on the table. "We're not leaving New Vulcan for a few days anyway, as Admiral Kirk sent up orders to stay. I don't know why he did, but we're staying."

Pavel sighed and Hikaru held up the hypospray, "I keep a few on me in case of nightmares," Hikaru explained quietly, smiling at his best friend. "I think Kathy and Johnny have David and Lenny."

Sighing heavily, Pavel nodded and rubbed his face, "I'll be around for when you wake up, but you're seriously going to get sick if you don't rest," Hikaru said as he injected the hypospray into Pavel's neck.

Nodding, Pavel allowed Hikaru to help him off the couch, "Just sleep in my bed," Hikaru said gently.

"Senk you," Pavel spoke groggily as he climbed into Hikaru's bed. "I am sorry to be such a bozzer."

Hikaru sighed gently, "You are not a bother," he replied reassuringly. "You are my best friend."

"I just hope I can help you veeth your troubles ven I am feeling better," Pavel spoke quietly.

Yawning, Pavel relaxed and allowed his eyes to close. Hikaru sighed and tucked his friend into bed.

"I'm not sure anyone can help me with this mess," Hikaru replied softly. "Just look after yourself."

As Pavel slept, Hikaru went back into the front room to prepare for the fall he knew would soon come.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	9. Sacrifices and Promises

_**Three Days Later**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise-A**_

"Lorian had Pon Farr?" Nyota asked in a shocked voice as she watched a heavily bruised Amanda change into a clean cadet uniform so she could go work on the Bridge. "I thought that was impossible."

Amanda sighed patiently, "I suppose Khan's strange chemicals had an effect on him," she replied tonelessly. "He was on that terrible ship for a long time and I have no idea what was done to him."

"How come he's off duty if he's all right?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "Was he…?"

Amanda offered a loose smile, "Lorian is one of many who are providing dispositions to Starfleet Command about the experience today," she replied tonelessly. "I am well enough to be on duty."

"What if you become pregnant as a result of this?" Nyota spoke anxiously. "It will be difficult."

Amanda gave her mother a look, "The chances of a hybrid pregnancy are low," she replied softly.

"Just don't give up on it," Nyota replied softly. "If we had, we wouldn't have had you."

Nodding, Amanda straightened her uniform and followed her mother from the quarters, "Will you be attending Commander Sulu's wedding?" she asked tonelessly. "I understand that is quite soon."

"Your father and I will both be attending," Nyota replied calmly. "Will you take it easy today?"

Amanda smirked as they reached the turbolift, "Of course," she replied calmly. "I love you, Mother."

Nyota sighed as Amanda disappeared into the turbolift and then made her way to the Mess Hall.

* * *

 _ **Bridge – Ready Room**_

"This is a very noble gesture, Kirk, but I'll only give you a demotion," President Harriman said on the computer screen, smiling as Jim let out a sigh. "The demotion was going to happen anyway, as you did disobey my orders to stay put. I believe you're not really fit for the rigorous lifestyle of an Admiral anyway, as it is a very burdensome and lonely life. I know you only took promotion in the first place because you felt you needed to be grounded for your sons. Your heart is with the Enterprise-A."

Jim frowned, "Sulu getting married on the ship will definitely help, but I can't override the entire sentence because the breaking of an Academy contract is a fairly serious affair," President Harriman continued calmly. "I'll talk to Academy Command about Sulu, but consider yourself demoted to the rank of Captain as of now. There's not really a need to have a formal hearing; I will inform Starfleet myself."

Nodding, Jim silently removed one of the pips from his collar and threw it in the wastebasket, "I'll also see what I can do to keep the Enterprise-A busy since it now has a permanent Captain," President Harriman said in a kind voice. "Are you going to be presiding over Commander Sulu's wedding?"

"He and Lieutenant Scott asked me to, sir," Jim replied in a quiet voice. "Is there a problem?"

President Harriman shook his head, "No problem, as that is a right that Captains have," he replied calmly, sighing as he looked at Jim. "We'll talk more when the Enterprise gets back to Earth."

The call ended and sighing, Jim got to his feet and strode out on to the Bridge where Michael, Amanda, Charlie Scott, Carol, M'Benga, Hendorff, Martine, Stiles, and Riley were working, "I've just been demoted to Captain and I am officially in command of the Enterprise-A," Jim spoke calmly.

Gasps filled the Bridge as Jim walked over to the chair where Michael was sitting, "I thought you would be going to the wedding with Rebecca, Cadet?" Jim asked quietly. "She told me that you were."

"Someone has to do a duty shift, sir," Michael replied quietly. "Rebecca might come join me."

Jim nodded and Michael sighed heavily, "Something on your mind, cadet?" he asked quietly.

"I just worry how hard this little trip will be on my mother, sir," Michael replied in a quiet voice.

Before Jim could reply, the turbolift door opened and Rebecca did indeed come on to the Bridge in a fresh cadet uniform, "Michael, come on," Rebecca said calmly. "M'Benga said he'd take command."

"Yes, I did," M'Benga replied calmly as he walked over to the chair. "I relieve you, Cadet Pike."

Swallowing hard, Michael stood, "Thank you, Doctor M'Benga," he spoke calmly. "I guess I can go."

Rebecca smiled and led Michael off of the Bridge with her and Jim, leaving it once more quiet.

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall**_

"Mrs. Pike, you did a lovely job of decorating the Mess," Hikaru said in a kind voice, fiddling with the collar of his dress uniform as he walked over to where Kathryn was sitting beside Admiral Pike.

Kathryn smiled, "My dear Hikaru, please call me Kathryn," she replied gently. "And thank you."

"I should be really excited, but I just can't be knowing that I'll be in prison within the next week," Hikaru replied quietly, a tired expression on his face. "I just hope my family won't suffer for my decision."

Admiral Pike sighed, "Daanan will be working at Starfleet Communications under Commander Uhura and Peter and Demora will be in the educational center's summer program," he replied calmly. "I've arranged Daanan's shifts so she can be working only while the children are in school. Visiting regulations at Starfleet Security are quite relaxed, so your family and anyone else who wants can visit you a lot."

"Does anyone know what the duration of my sentence will be yet?" Hikaru asked in a nervous voice.

Admiral Pike sighed, "A maximum of 90 days," he replied calmly. "I can't be more specific than that."

Before Hikaru could reply, groups of officers and cadets who had been invited to the wedding filed into the Mess Hall and began taking seats, "I'd better get to the front," he said anxiously. "Excuse me."

Chattering filled the Mess as Jim came into the room and stood at the front with Hikaru under a white arch that Kathryn had replicated, "You're missing a pip, sir," Hikaru observed, eyeing Jim's collar.

"I was demoted to Captain," Jim replied quietly. "Don't worry about it, though. It's your day."

Hikaru nodded and smiled as Arianne came into the room with a tired looking Charlie at her side, but his eyes went wide when Dr. Piper came into the room with Zachary, who was wearing civvies and seated in a wheelchair. Kathy and Johnny followed after them with their hands interlocked and Saavik, Valeris, Tuvok, Lorian, and Jaron came after them. Whoever wasn't on duty at the moment seemed to be there.

Pavel suddenly rushed in with Lenny and David and hurried up to the front, "I am sorree, but I vas een Seeckbay vith ze boys," he whispered anxiously. "Zey are going to try and reduce ze medeecation so Joanna can be avake for more zen a few moments at a time. She eez takeeng ze news wery brawely."

Hikaru and Jim responded by giving Pavel gentle hugs, "Go seet down some vere," Pavel spoke gently, smiling at Lenny and David. "I veel come get you after ze vedding and ve vill go back and wisit Mama."

"Was yours negative?" Hikaru whispered anxiously as Lenny and David sat in chairs near the front.

Pavel sighed, "Eet vas inconclusiwe," he replied shakily. "I vill be taking ze same medeecine as Joanna as a prewentitiwe measure, but my dose vill be lower. I am also takeeng medeecine right now zat Joanna cannot take because she eez recowering from major surgery. I am doing ze best I can for all of us."

Jim paled, but he was prevented from speaking as music turned on and Peter and Demora entered the room and quickly took seats with Lenny and David. After a moment, Scotty entered the room with Daanan, who was dressed in a simple lace dress and veil, on his arm and escorted her to the front.

"The ceremony's being broadcast through the ship, sir," Scotty spoke to Jim as he released Daanan.

Jim nodded as Hikaru and Daanan joined hands and faced him. The ceremony itself was overly simple and when it was over, the newly married Sulus first kissed each other and then Daanan and Peter.

Almost immediately, people packed up the chairs and everyone set things up for the reception, but Pavel sat with his boys while the happy couple took their place at the front table. The medicine was making him tired and he needed to rest and get the boys down for a nap, but it was Hikaru's day.

"Papa, you look tired," Lenny spoke quietly, gazing up at Pavel. "Do you want to have a nap?"

Pavel sighed softly and gently stroked Lenny's hair, "Your Uncle Heekaru eez getting married and ve need to stay because I am hees best man," he spoke gently. "Are you and Dawid getting tired?"

"Papa, you need to sleep," Lenny spoke firmly as Admiral Pike came over to them. "Hi."

Admiral Pike smiled as he sat down near Pavel, "Kathryn is spoiling Demora and Peter so the happy couple can enjoy their day," he explained calmly. "You're the best man, shouldn't you be up front?"

"Papa is tired from his medicine," Lenny spoke up quietly. "He does not think he needs a nap."

Admiral Pike sighed and smiled as Dr. Piper wheeled Zachary up to where Hikaru and Daanan were sitting to offer congratulations, "I would guess that Doctor McCoy is taking care of Joanna," he commented quietly. "You know, Pavel, Joanna would be mad if she knew you were neglecting yourself."

"I vould lowe a nap, but I cannot leawe ze boys," Pavel spoke shakily. "Zey vant to enjoy zemselwes."

Admiral Pike smiled, "I can look after Lenny and David," he replied calmly. "Go to your quarters."

"Senk you," Pavel spoke quietly as he kissed both David and Lenny. "Behawe for Admeeral Pike."

As Pavel got up and left, Dr. Piper wheeled Zachary over to a table where Charlie was sitting with Johnny and Kathy, "Sit tight and I'll get you something to eat," Dr. Piper said warmly as he walked away.

"Ugh, do not mention food," Charlie spoke anxiously. "I haven't been able to eat much at all."

Zachary frowned, but said nothing, "I'm sorry, but Khan Noonien Singh deserved to die," Johnny spoke.

"Khan's dead for real?" Zachary asked in a shocked voice. "I don't understand…how did he die?"

Deeply confused, Kathy gave Zachary a look, "I heard he was dead, but I figured people were just saying that," Zachary explained in a cautious voice. "Papa's been trying to keep all the bad news away."

"Ask Charlie," Johnny replied in a quiet voice, eyeing Charlie calmly. "Charlie's the one who did it."

Zachary frowned as he looked at Charlie, "You killed Khan?" he asked in a shocked voice. "For real?"

"Yes," Charlie replied quietly, suddenly feeling pain throughout his arm and hand. "I had no choice."

Zachary nodded and Charlie sighed heavily, "Thank you," Zachary spoke softly. "Thank you."

Fortunately, the discussion ended there because all focus switched to Hikaru and Daanan coming to the middle of the floor for their first dance as a married couple. For that, Charlie was very grateful.

* * *

 ** _Sickbay_**

"I thank you, Doctor McCoy, for taking the time to examine me post-Pon Farr," Lorian spoke tonelessly as he laid down on an empty biobed. "It has taken quite a bit out of me on a physical level. I do not wish to disrupt George's rest and recovery and Gillian is looking after him and Gabriel in our quarters."

Leonard nodded and quietly initiated a scan, "I thought you said you would die if you had it?" he asked.

"I suppose medication was administered to me during my time on the Romulan vessel that prevented that," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "I do not know how frequently I will have it or if I will ever have it again."

Leonard sighed, "Strangely enough, you don't have any broken bones or internal trauma," he replied, eyeing the scan's results. "Your blood pressure is low and you've got a lot of heavy bruising."

"And I am quite fatigued by the experience," Lorian added quietly. "May I rest here for a bit?"

Leonard nodded, "I'm guessing it took all your strength just to get here," he replied calmly.

Lorian nodded and sighed heavily, "I believe my experience on the Romulan vessel in addition to the unexpected Pon Farr has sufficiently damaged my health and I need time to recover," he replied.

"I'll give you some fluids," Leonard said calmly. "Just rest here for as long as you like, all right?"

It didn't take long for Lorian to fall asleep and Leonard quickly got to work making him comfortable with blankets and drip-boxes. As Leonard finished, he heard footsteps come into Sickbay rather slowly.

"Pavel," Leonard heard Joanna's weak voice say gently. "You look absolutely exhausted, darling."

Leonard silently turned and watched as Pavel, who had seated himself beside Joanna's bed, gently took Joanna's hand in his own, "I vent to Heekaru's vedding veeth ze boys and I should be in bed, but I vanted to come see you," Pavel spoke shakily. "I could not stop seenking about our own vedding day."

"Pavel, I love you very much, but I am not going to die from this simply because I refuse to die," Joanna replied in a gentle, but firm voice. "You look like crap and you need to go to bed and have some food."

Pavel sighed, "You aren't going to do Lenny and David any good if you end up sick worrying about me," Joanna continued in a firm voice. "I know the results on your test were inconclusive, but you need to take care of yourself and visit me when you're well. I want you to go find someplace to rest right now."

Leonard frowned as Joanna sighed heavily, "Besides, I'm tired," Joanna spoke gently. "I love you."

"I lowe you too," Pavel spoke gently, sighing as Joanna fell back asleep. "Let me try and stand…"

Leonard frowned as Pavel slowly stood up and leaned on a chair for support, "Do you need a hand to your quarters, Pavel?" he asked calmly, coming forward. "I can get a chair and an orderly."

"Nyet, I will just take eet slow," Pavel replied quietly. "Eet eez not a wery far valk at all."

Leonard nodded and watched as Pavel slowly made his way out of Sickbay with slow steps. Once Pavel was out of sight, Leonard went into his office and sent a message to Admiral Pike about Pavel's health.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Pavel reached the quarters where he was staying and frowned when he saw Admiral Pike and Dr. M'Benga seated on his couch while Lenny and David sat at the table with small plates of food pilfered from the reception, "Commander Chekov, hello," Dr. M'Benga said kindly.

"Joanna said I looked bad and should rest," Pavel spoke shakily as he walked over to a chair near the bedroom and slowly sat down, cringing as he bent over to remove his boots. "I feel really bad."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, got up, and carefully pulled Pavel's boots and socks off, revealing slightly swollen feet, "You need to go to bed right now and stay there," he said firmly. "I'll examine you there."

Nodding, Pavel slowly rose and shakily staggered into the room where he and Joanna had been given a bed with their boys. It took all of Pavel's strength to sit, let alone put himself into a resting position. Dr. M'Benga silently scanned Pavel and pulled several things from his heavily stocked medkit.

"First off, this scanner says you're dehydrated," Dr. M'Benga said calmly. "So…dripboxes."

Pavel nodded and sighed heavily, not moving as Dr. M'Benga silently hooked them up and set the boxes on the bedside table, "You're officially on rest until we get to Earth and that is a medical directive from Doctor McCoy," Dr. M'Benga said as Admiral Pike came in with Lenny and David. "Do you got that?"

It didn't take long for M'Benga to finish, "Papa, do you want your jamas?" David asked quietly.

"Papa eez too tired to mowe," Pavel spoke softly, grateful he had worn simple civilian clothing to the wedding because he had been off duty. "I am going to hawe a wery long nap. You two can…"

Pavel paused, as he had no idea how he was going to deal with his sons and sleep, "Great Grandpa Chris will watch you guys finish your supper and then we'll do a puzzle," Admiral Pike spoke up. "Okay?"

Lenny and David covered Pavel's face in kisses and then left the room, "You hawe debriefings to do," Pavel spoke shakily as he fought to stay awake. "I can get up and vatch ze boys from ze couch."

"I can do debriefings when Kathryn comes back from the wedding," Admiral Pike replied. "Sleep."

As Pavel fell asleep, Dr. M'Benga followed Admiral Pike from the room, "When Chekov wakes, have him eat something," M'Benga instructed in a gentle firm voice. "Maybe also get him into some counseling."

Admiral Pike nodded and settled Lenny and David back at the table while M'Benga left the quarters.

* * *

 ** _Mess Hall_**

"We'll be at Earth tomorrow," Hikaru spoke calmly, smiling at Demora and Peter as he and Daanan sat with them at the head table while everyone around them celebrated. "Daddy's going to be spending some time in custody, but I don't want you two to get upset. You'll be able to visit me a lot."

Demora and Peter, who had been told of what was happening, both nodded, "You'll be expected to go to the summer program at school and listen to your mother while you are at home," Hikaru explained.

"When are we gonna get to come visit you, Papa Hikaru?" Peter asked quietly, looking worried.

Hikaru sighed, "Your mother will work that out with Starfleet, Peter," he replied in a gentle voice.

"Could we give Starfleet money from our banks to save you?" Demora asked quietly.

Hikaru chuckled, "No, honey, it doesn't work like that," he replied gently. "I was supposed to stay at the Academy and behave myself instead of coming on the Enterprise to help find Uncle Pavel and everyone else," he replied calmly. "I chose to come help find everyone and now I have to be punished for it."

"Is Uncle Charlie gonna be punished for killing that bad man?" Demora asked. "I hear people talk…"

Hikaru frowned and Daanan quickly spotted Charlie sitting with Zachary, staring at a small pile of trinkets on the table that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "…Thank you so much for doing what you did," he heard as a crewman placed a small trinket on the table. "I'll actually sleep at night…"

"Uncle Charlie looks upset," Peter spoke quietly. "I thought getting presents was a fun thing?"

Shrugging, Hikaru got up and walked over to where Charlie and Zachary were sitting, "…Dude, I don't want all this stuff cluttering up my room," he heard Charlie say anxiously. "Or all the messages."

"Hi there, Uncle Hikaru," Zachary spoke up calmly. "I'm glad I was able to come to your wedding."

Hikaru smiled, "How are you feeling?" he asked kindly, including both young men in his question.

Charlie said nothing and picked through the items on the table, "I might not be able to continue in Command," Zachary spoke quietly. "I might be paraplegic and it would be too physically tough."

"That doesn't mean you have to quit Starfleet," Hikaru spoke gently. "You're very talented."

Zachary sighed, "I know," he replied quietly. "Charlie, you should probably rest while you can."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie mumbled in a tired voice. "People keep bothering me…"

Hikaru frowned, "Cadet, you should go to bed," he spoke calmly. "You look like you need rest."

Charlie gave Hikaru a look and nodded before resting his head on the table, "Dad's with Joanna and Mom's helping on the Bridge," he spoke tiredly. "I'll just rest here and stay out of the way since everyone's busy. I can sleep just about anywhere after that time on that weird planet…"

"You've been injured and you need rest," Hikaru replied firmly. "Is there some place else…?"

A loud snore cut Hikaru off as Charlie drifted off to sleep, "He snores like Papa," Zachary commented.

Hikaru frowned and walked over to where Dr. Piper was sitting alone with a drink and a plate of food, "Doctor Piper, I was wondering if I could bother you?" he asked quietly. "Or are you on medical leave?"

"What do you need, Commander?" Dr. Piper asked kindly. "Do some cadets need to go to bed?"

Hikaru nodded and Dr. Piper sighed, "I've been watching them and even offered to escort Charlie back to his quarters, but he won't go," the older man explained quietly. "I'm tempted to sedate him."

"Perhaps if Zachary were to go with him?" Hikaru asked in a worried voice. "It may help."

Dr. Piper nodded and, getting up, he followed Hikaru back over to the table where Zachary was watching Charlie sleep, "Cadets, I think it's time for a nap," he said firmly. "I'll take you to your quarters."

"Honestly, I really am tired of Sickbay," Zachary spoke softly. "I just want to sleep comfortably."

Dr. Piper smiled, "I think it wouldn't hurt you to rest in your family quarters for a little while," he replied calmly, smiling as Charlie woke. "Cadets, I'm authorized to take you back to your family quarters."

Swallowing hard, Charlie nodded and shakily began to gather the trinkets into his shoulder bag before standing and slowly moving over to Zachary, "Let's go," Dr. Piper said calmly. "The party's done…"

As Dr. Piper left with Charlie and Zachary, Hikaru silently returned to where his family was sitting.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Charlie was back in bed and dead to the world while Zachary sat at the table in his wheelchair, silently playing a simple board game with Admiral Pike, Lenny, and David while enjoying a small amount of ice cream and juice. Admiral Pike had let Leonard know where Zachary was and Leonard had surprisingly allowed it, as his attention was needed elsewhere until they got home.

"Uncle Zachary, can we go for rides in your chair sometime?" Lenny asked in an eager voice.

Zachary found himself amused at Lenny's question, "Maybe," he replied kindly. "I might also try special crutches so I can at least get around in nice weather, but I'll have to see what the doctors say."

"I'm glad Doctor McCoy gave you options," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "Any idea what you'll do?"

Zachary shrugged, "You may not know this, but you are also considered a hero for enduring such intense torture," Admiral Pike spoke calmly. "Starfleet's been demanding I help you find a new career path."

"Is Uncle Hikaru still going to jail?" Zachary asked in a cold voice that startled Admiral Pike.

Admiral Pike frowned, but said nothing, "Why would I want to be of help to an organization that jails people for wanting to help others?" Zachary spoke coldly. "I spent a lot of time gleaning information while lying in bed and Uncle Hikaru didn't have to come help find us, but he chose to do that. I have a non-Starfleet degree and if I'm such a hero, I'm sure people outside of Starfleet can use my talents."

At this point, tears were running down Zachary's face and he silently rolled himself away from the table over to the window, "Lenny, David, go check on your papa," Admiral Pike spoke in a gentle voice.

Once Lenny and David had gone, Admiral Pike got up and walked over to the window, keeping silent as Zachary sobbed, "I remember doing the very same thing when I was still in a wheelchair and unsure if I would ever walk again," he said thoughtfully, rubbing Zachary's upper back. "It's okay to be upset."

"Could…could I have my medicine?" Zachary spoke softly. "It's in the wheelchair's back pocket."

Admiral Pike nodded and reached into the back pocket, pulling out a small syringe that was loaded with a clear looking liquid and labelled as a neurological medicine, "Papa said the part of my brain that deals with emotions isn't stable and I might be prone to emotional outbursts," Zachary explained, sighing as he was handed the medicine. "Nobody knows if it's permanent, but this medicine helps a little bit."

Swallowing hard, Admiral Pike watched as Zachary gave himself the injection, "Medicines are changing all the time and evolving medicine may not make this a permanent situation," he explained gently.

"I'm not sure," Zachary spoke softly as the door opened and Kathryn came into the room. "Grandma?"

Kathryn smiled, "Your father should be here any moment," she explained gently. "On my way back here from the reception, I got a communication from Doctor Piper that he was relieving him from Sickbay."

Before anyone could reply, the door slid open again and a tired looking Leonard entered the quarters looking ready for a rest, "Hey," Leonard said, gazing at Zachary. "Did you get your medicine?"

"I just took it, but it makes me tired," Zachary replied quietly. "I might have a little rest."

Leonard nodded, "I'll put you to bed and then I'm going to bed myself," he replied gently. "Okay?"

Zachary nodded and sighed tiredly as Leonard took him into the room where Charlie was dead asleep and oblivious to noise, "If you need anything, just call out," Leonard said, gently moving Zachary to bed.

Deeply exhausted, Leonard kissed Zachary's forehead and left the room, "Is there anything you two need before I turn in?" Leonard asked, gazing at the Pikes. "Arianne's helping out on the Bridge."

"Nothing that can't wait," Admiral Pike replied calmly, determined to not let Leonard know that Zachary was threatening to withdraw from Starfleet unless Sulu's jail time was retracted. "Have a rest."

Nodding, Leonard went into the master bedroom, "Chris, what aren't you telling me?" Kathryn replied, knowing that something had transpired that Chris clearly didn't want Leonard finding out about.

Admiral Pike sighed and joined Kathryn on the couch, sighing as he relayed what Zachary had said.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

 _Mom, can you help me look for work in San Francisco that I can do with my degree? – Zachary._

Arianne frowned as she sat in the command chair, reading over email messages that she had neglected until now. She knew that Zachary would have a harder road now, but she never expected such a query.

 _I'm sure Starfleet will find something else for you to do if you can't remain in Command – Mom._

There was silence and Arianne frowned as she quickly got a reply. _Might not stay there – Zachary._

"Commander, do you want a break?" Arianne heard Jim ask kindly. "The reception's all done."

Arianne sighed, "Admiral, can I have a word in private?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm just a Captain now and yes," Jim replied in a calm voice. "Let's go to my Ready Room."

Arianne nodded, rose, and followed Jim into the Ready Room, "What do you mean you're just a Captain now, Jim?" she asked in a concerned voice. "When we left Spacedock, your rank was Admiral."

"President Harriman warned me that I would pay for disobeying orders," Jim replied in a quiet voice.

Arianne frowned, "A demotion?" she asked in a worried voice. "Have you lost the Enterprise-A?"

"I'm actually the permanent Captain," Jim replied calmly. "I guess it'll keep me out of trouble."

Arianne sighed and showed Jim the PADD, "I'm confused by Zachary's message," she explained.

Jim frowned as he read the message, "Why would Zachary not stay in Starfleet?" he asked softly.

Frowning, Arianne silently walked around the desk and tapped the code to her quarters into the computer, sighing when Kathryn answered, "Zachary's message lists him as being in our quarters, Mom," she said in a concerned voice. "Do you know if he's awake and up to a little chat?"

"Your father already explained things to me and it seems that Zachary knows about Commander Sulu and is threatening to quit Starfleet if Sulu's jail time is not retracted," Kathryn explained worriedly.

Jim's eyes widened and Arianne frowned, "Zachary's resting right now," Kathryn spoke calmly.

"Why wouldn't Zachary tell Leonard or I his thoughts?" Arianne asked in a worried voice.

Kathryn sighed, "Leonard's asleep, for one," she replied calmly. "Zachary's very reserved."

"Rura Penthe and the experiences with Khan changed Zachary," Arianne spoke worriedly.

Kathryn nodded, "Just love Zachary as he is now and eventually, he will open up to you and Leonard," she spoke gently. "We'll be back to Earth tomorrow and maybe the familiar surroundings will help."

The screen went black and Arianne scoffed, cursing with all her might, "I don't have a reason to stop loving Zachary," she spoke in an angry voice. "I'm worried about how Starfleet will treat him now."

"You think you and Bones are the only ones who care about your family, Arianne?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, giving Arianne a look. "Everyone on this ship really loves and cares about you all."

Arianne nodded, "Go spend some time with Bones and your family," Jim spoke kindly. "I think the shift is almost over anyway and the crew will be switching out. I'm okay to take the Bridge for a while."

"Thank you, Jim," Arianne spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm sure my family could use my support right now."

Jim nodded and once Arianne had left, he silently sat at his desk and found himself staring at a photo he had taken with Gillian, Rebecca, Lorian, George and Gabriel on the day that he had adopted Gabriel and Rebecca as his own.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	10. Identifying Heroes

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Doctor Stiles, did you want to give a statement?" Dr. Piper asked in a dry voice as he watched as Joachim silently prepared an dripbox of the cure at one of the medical lab tables. "The reporters…"

Joachim sighed heavily, "I'm focused on delivering this cure as promised and I am working alone this time, as Lorian is unavailable," he replied calmly. "The Chekov family needs my attention more than those reporters do right now. Speaking of which, I heard that Commander Chekov is not well?"

"Too much work," Dr. Piper replied quietly. "It doesn't help that his main source of help is in jail."

Joachim scowled and said nothing as he picked up the dripbox and carried it into the room where Joanna lay on a hospital bed, "Joanna, are you ready for this?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"My mother is coming to be with me," Joanna replied softly. "Pavel is supposed to be resting, but…"

Joanna sighed, "He's with Charlie at the big debriefing today," she explained quietly, sighing as Joachim hooked the dripbox to her arm. "I just hope this doesn't make me too sick so I can go home tonight."

Just then, the door slid open and Arianne came into the room, immediately joining Joanna on the bed and holding the younger girl in her arms, "The reporters are all at the debriefing," she explained softly.

Joanna nodded and sighed heavily, too exhausted to speak as the treatment slowly began.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command**_

The foyer was quiet and the only two people there were Pavel and a tired looking Charlie, both of them waiting while Command discussed the verbal report that Charlie had given. With his mother's help, Charlie had put on his best cadet uniform and was now exhausted from simply giving his story.

"Do you vant some vater?" Pavel asked quietly. "Your mozzer said zat you vere to take it easy."

Charlie sighed heavily, "No, my arm's really hurting and I didn't take any pain meds this morning because they make me sleepy," he replied tiredly. "I wanted to be fully awake for the debriefing."

"After ze debriefing, I vill buy you a strong meelkshake," Pavel replied, smiling at Charlie. "I had to go zrough many of zese een ze Academy seemply because of ze vay I ended up here in ze first place."

Charlie frowned, deeply confused, "What do you mean by that, Pavel?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I vas rescued from Russia by Keptin Pike ven I vas sirteen and he became my guardeean," Pavel explained in a kind voice. "I vas on ze recruit leest for ze Academy anyway zrough ze Russian Space Agency, but my fazzer deed not vant me to go and tried to keel me. I almost deed not surwiwe."

Charlie nodded, "You don't talk about your dad much," he commented softly. "Where is he?"

"My fazzer vas murdered by Khan ven I vas een ze Academy," Pavel replied quietly. "I do not understand ze vhole story, but I guess my fazzer voke Khan and seengs happened zat caused Khan to keel heem."

Charlie paled, "So you're happy I killed Khan like everyone else is?" he asked in a scared voice.

"Khan deed bad seengs to me ven you vere just a leetle boy and deed seengs to your brozzer and to Spock zat are unforgiwable, but zere is not a point in celebrateeng a death no matter vho eet eez," Pavel replied in a wise voice. "I am at peace simply because ze pain zat I hawe been giwen eez now gone."

Pavel sighed, "I know eet vas wery hard for you to talk about vat happened on ze planet, but you deed wery vell," he replied softly. "Especially conseedering vat happened to Zacharee and Kasreen."

"Zachary might not walk again," Charlie spoke quietly. "He's trying to get a job with his degree."

Pavel nodded, "How is Uncle Hikaru?" Charlie asked softly. "I've been wanting to go visit him, but…"

"He eez trying to be brawe for hees family, but he does not like being een jail," Pavel replied quietly.

Just then, the door to the briefing room slid open and Spock came out, "The board is ready to resume their discussion with you, Cadet McCoy," he spoke tonelessly. "Are you feeling up to continuing?"

Nodding, Charlie stood up and allowed Spock and Pavel to escort him back into the briefing room where Admiral Pike, Captain Kirk, Admiral Nogura, President Harriman, Captain Sanchez, Commander Uhura, and a calm looking Lorian all sat at a table, "Have a seat, Cadet McCoy," Jim spoke in a formal tone.

Spock silently retook a seat at the table while Charlie and Pavel sat on the other side, "You've done a great service for the Federation and her allies, Cadet McCoy," President Harriman spoke bluntly. "This council has come to agreement that you be given a promotion to Lieutenant for what you did on the planet. You have removed a great burden from the Federation and her allies, and we commend you."

"What about everyone else who was on the planet?" Charlie asked defiantly. "What do they get?"

The room fell silent, "They didn't kill Khan," Admiral Nogura spoke calmly. "They are not heroes."

"With all due respect, I disagree," Charlie replied calmly. "Everyone on the Montgomery is a hero and everyone should be commended for what we went through, especially those who didn't make it."

Spock found himself slightly amused at the comment, "You share the same personality as your father," he commented tonelessly. "This meeting is not to discuss the other officers. This meeting is for you."

Swallowing hard, Charlie remained silent, "You've been a very hard worker during your time at the Academy, Cadet McCoy," President Harriman. "This will be acknowledged at a ceremony scheduled for within the next few weeks after we have time to have funerals for all of those who died on the mission."

Charlie nodded politely, "You're dismissed and I invite you to enjoy your down time," President Harriman said in a calm, relaxed voice. "The dorms are open to any cadet who wishes to rest there."

"Come on, ve vill go geet something to eet," Pavel whispered reassuringly as he guided Charlie out, knowing that the board still had much to discuss concerning what had happened on the mission.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

Gritting his teeth, Zachary slowly used his arms and forearm crutches to lift himself from his wheelchair on to the chair that would deliver his vibro-therapy to his lumbar area. He sighed heavily and allowed Leonard to remove the crutches from his forearms and set them nearby before closing his eyes.

"The Academy doesn't think I can finish the Command Track," Zachary spoke quietly without opening his eyes because he knew Leonard would stay. "They want me to switch over to something easier."

Zachary opened his eyes when he heard no reply and saw Leonard seated on a chair beside the therapy machine, "The Academy brought their concerns to me as well," Leonard replied in a worried voice. "They seem to think that you'd be better suited for Diplomacy or Science, but it's up to you."

"I know I probably won't regain full mobility," Zachary spoke weakly. "Too much damage was done."

Leonard nodded, "That doesn't mean you can't be useful in Starfleet," he replied reassuringly.

"I'm not feeling up to talking about it right now," Zachary spoke softly. "I'm starting to feel tired."

Giving his youngest a smile, Leonard grabbed Zachary a blanket from nearby, "Just rest for now and we can talk later," he replied gently. "The therapy is supposed to take several hours, so just relax."

While Zachary slept, Leonard moved to the therapy lab's computer, accessed his personal messages, and looked over the information that Kathy and Johnny had sent out about the plans they were making for their wedding. They wanted to get married before it was obvious Kathy was pregnant to protect her.

The Montgomery's whole adventure was slowly becoming news and Leonard worried for his family, as all of his children had been changed by the mission. So many people had been changed by that mission.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Academy_**

"Eef you vant to rest somevere else, I can arrange eet," Pavel spoke in a kind voice as he followed Charlie into the dorm that he and Zachary had shared. "Zere eez not much left to ze semester."

Charlie sighed and sat down on the bed, "I'm tired from the meeting and I know that parents will be swarming everywhere tomorrow because they'll either have to deal with their children's death or spend time with those who made it back home," he replied quietly. "Everyone will want to see the brave cadet who killed Khan Noonien Singh and I won't get any peace. Today, I just want to rest in a quiet place."

Pavel nodded and watched as Charlie laid down, "You should go be with Jo," Charlie spoke softly.

"Your mama eez veeth Joanna," Pavel replied quietly. "Ze boys are at school unteel later."

Nodding, Charlie closed his eyes and sighed, "I've got a migraine," he spoke shakily. "I feel sick."

"Do you vant me to call Medeecal?" Pavel asked in a concerned voice. "You look seeck."

Charlie scoffed, but didn't respond and suddenly began to convulse violently. Pavel swore and slapped his hand on the emergency call button that was on the bedside table before focusing on Charlie.

Within seconds, there was a knock at the door and Pavel was surprised to see Dr. Piper with his medkit, "I was just going downtown for a walk when I got the emergency page," he explained, frowning when he saw Charlie stop seizing and go limp on the bed. "Did Cadet McCoy complain of any symptoms?"

"He vas tired during ze meeting veeth Command," Pavel replied quietly. "He also had a migraine."

Dr. Piper nodded and quietly unpacked his medkit on the floor before scanning Charlie with a medical tricorder, "I think this young man needs some time in Starfleet Medical," he spoke in a worried voice.

"Charlee deed not vant anyone to vorry zat he vasn't feeling good because eweryone eez vorried about Joanna, Kasee, and Zachary," Pavel replied in a worried voice. "Eweryone vants to hero vorsheep heem."

Swearing under his breath, Dr. Piper quietly got out his communicator and ordered a medi-shuttle to come to Lara Harriman Hall immediately, "At least you were with him," he commented quietly.

Pavel nodded and Charlie groaned and stirred at the sound of voices, but he didn't wake up, "I think it's the stress of everything plus his body not really getting a chance to heal," Dr. Piper spoke quietly. "He got a tiny bit of rest on the Enterprise, but who can really get any quality rest on a starship?"

As sirens filled the air, Pavel sat on the edge of the bed and gently took Charlie's cold hand in his own.

* * *

"Marriage is a lifelong commitment, Amanda and Lorian," Sarek, who had elected to spend time with the newly joined couple to help them prepare for their Terran nuptials, said in a calm voice as he walked through the Embassy gardens with the pair. "While the Pon Farr was very unexpected, it was pleasing to the High Command that you handled it appropriately. They have decided to sanction your wedding."

Amanda nodded and looked at Lorian, who was looking fatigued, silently, "Perhaps it would be prudent to rest a moment," she spoke tonelessly, helping Lorian to sit on the nearest bench. "Is that better?"

"I am not sure I would survive if I had another Pon Farr," Lorian spoke quietly. "I do feel guilt over this."

Sarek sighed, "Khan Noonien Singh irreparably damaged your ability to have Pon Farr safely and to control your emotions as you have done in the past, but medication has assisted with your emotional control," he explained tonelessly. "Perhaps science will someday be able to help with other matters."

Amanda suddenly went very quiet and watched as Lorian closed his eyes in reaction to the pleasant weather and calm surroundings, "I know of Lorian's desire for children and I have arranged with Starfleet Medical to undergo treatment that will enable me to have a child with him," she spoke.

Sarek nodded and silently watched as Amanda slowly and gently caressed Lorian's shoulder and neck, "Will you be attending meditation with Valeris today?" he finally asked. "She has asked for you both."

"Valeris is in need of all the support that is available to her," Lorian replied, opening his eyes just in time to see Valeris, who was wearing a dark pantsuit, enter the gardens. "Greetings, Valeris, how are you?"

Valeris paused at seeing Sarek there, "I have finished my Academy finals for the semester," she replied tonelessly. "I may visit Zachary after his daily therapy is complete, but for now I am here."

"Have you visited Zachary quite often?" Amanda asked quietly, curious as to Valeris's activities.

Valeris nodded, "The visits are therapeutic to us both," she replied tonelessly with a sigh.

"They are of an intimate nature, it would appear," Sarek spoke tonelessly. "Is it consensual?"

Valeris swallowed hard, "The intimate part of our visiting is not so much a response to a need for pleasure as it is for comfort and security," she replied tonelessly. "It is soothing for both of us."

"Be cautious that this intimate activity does not result in a child," Sarek spoke tonelessly. "While children are pleasant, you are both still very young and aspiring to build ambitious lives."

At the mention of children, Valeris turned very white, "I do not know if I can have them and I am afraid to have them," she spoke shakily. "Jeris accessed that part of my mind and he said that my Romulan side would hate any hybrid children enough to hurt them. Besides, I would not burden Zachary with that."

"What Jeris did was the equivalent of a mind rape," Sarek spoke quietly. "I am sorry it happened."

Valeris nodded, "These meditation sessions are helpful, but I do not know if I will ever be what I once was," she spoke quietly. "The cadets are less hostile to me now, but I feel severely out of place."

"It will take time for you to feel better, but you will," Sarek replied tonelessly. "Let us meditate."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

Soft breathing emanated from Zachary's mouth and nose as he slept through the treatment and Leonard felt relieved that there seemed to be no negative reactions. Reviewing the many lovely, but simple plans for the wedding had kept him quite busy and he was pleased at their courageous choice.

"Doctor McCoy, please report to Patient Care," an automated voice spoke. "Doctor McCoy…"

Deeply annoyed that Starfleet Medical was bothering him even though they knew that Zachary's treatment was today, Leonard scoffed and got up, "Zach, I'm being paged," he spoke quietly.

"Hurry back," Zachary's sleepy voice spoke. "I'll be fine for however long you're gone, Papa."

Leonard quickly hurried through the hallways and frowned when he saw Pavel standing at the edge of a bed where a semi-conscious Charlie lay in hospital pajamas with a breathing mask over his face while his cadet uniform was on a nearby chair. Dr. Piper was beside the bed, silently hooking up dripboxes.

"What happened, Pavel?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "I thought Charlie had his meeting…?"

Pavel nodded, "After ze meeting, he vanted to go to ze dorm and rest," he explained quietly. "He complained of a migraine and zen had a wery bad seizure on heez bed. I called for Medeecal."

"Unfortunately, Charlie picked up a case of bacterial pneumonia on the planet and it didn't manifest itself until now," Dr. Piper explained calmly. "He's also exhausted, dehydrated, and hasn't been eating."

Pavel frowned, "I took heez diet card and I found zat he has only been eeting a leetle bit," he replied.

"A blood sugar seizure happens a lot when people don't eat enough," Dr. Piper replied in a concerned voice, his eyes on the bio-monitor above the bed. "My feelings are that what Charlie had to endure and do during the mission are finally catching up to him. He did quite a bit to help everyone and then being in hand-to-hand combat with Khan roughed him up a lot. I'm admitting him to a private patient room."

Just then, Charlie moaned and suddenly grabbed at Dr. Piper's arm, mumbling underneath the breathing mask, "No…" he spoke in a muffled voice, his head moving from side to side while his eyes stayed closed. "Khan, I won't let you do it….I won't….I won't let you hurt anyone else…I have to stop you."

Instead of getting upset, Dr. Piper gently extracted himself and tucked Charlie's arm under the blanket so it would be warm, "Charlie will be all right with rest, time, medicine, and perhaps some counseling," he explained in a calm voice. "Starfleet's in such a hurry to make a hero out of him, they forgot that he was injured in the struggle that ensued before Khan's death. He shouldn't have been at the meeting."

"Oh, Starfleet Command vant to promote Charlie to Lieutenant," Pavel spoke calmly. "He got a leetle upset about being seengled out abowe eweryone else, but he deed not say much else today."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "If you want to go back to Zachary's treatment, Charlie will be fine," Dr. Piper spoke in a gentle voice. "I plan to transfer him to a room and notify the rest of your family about this."

"I can do zat," Pavel spoke calmly. "I do not hawe to be anyvere right now and you are on sheeft."

As Dr. Piper and Pavel talked, Leonard slipped out of the room and quietly returned to the therapy room, only to find Zachary awake, "Zachary, I'm sorry," he spoke softly. "There was an emergency."

Zachary nodded, "My big brother's done so much that I'm guessing his body finally gave out and he's here," he spoke quietly. "Papa, can you get my PADD from my jacket? My brother needs support."

Nodding, Leonard carefully got the PADD from Zachary's pocket and handed it to him, knowing he couldn't refuse such a simple request. Zachary silently got to work composing and sending messages.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Educational Center_**

"Mrs. Harriman?" Johnny asked in an amused voice as he came into the classroom that Kathy would use for teaching since she had to change her plans due to pregnancy. "You're taking my name?"

Kathy, who had decided to take distance learning Academy classes while teaching with her degree, nodded as she swiveled around in her chair and smiled at the name on the door, "We'll be getting married fairly soon and I am very grateful for your love," she spoke gently. "We both are."

Johnny nodded and sighed as he came over to the chair and put his arms around Kathy just as Kathryn came into the room, "How is the classroom setup going?" Kathryn said in a kind, pleasant voice.

"It's coming, Grandma," Kathy spoke softly. "I didn't miss my checkup with Doctor Kirk, did I?"

Kathryn chuckled, "Doctor Kirk's still programming the ultrasound machine for you," she replied in a gentle voice. "I know you weren't expecting this, but you're handling this situation very well."

"I hope that Aaron Locarno won't try to file a claim for the baby," Kathy spoke worriedly.

Kathryn sighed, "Aaron Locarno was sentenced to life residency on New Vulcan without any chance that he'll ever be allowed back to Earth or have any control over you or the baby," she replied in a firm voice.

"I had half a mind to simply become a civilian because Uncle Hikaru's in jail due to crooked Academy politics," Kathy spoke in a slightly upset voice, frowning at Kathryn. "Is anyone visiting him at all?"

Kathryn frowned, "Kirk, Chekov, Sulu's wife, and I have been visiting, but the Academy's not allowing cadets to visit until the semester's officially over," she explained quietly. "For some idiotic reason, the Academy believes that cadets will become too distracted to take their finals properly."

"I'm technically not a cadet anymore, so I might go after I am done here," Kathy replied softly.

Johnny nodded, "I've got a Command final this evening anyway," he replied in a gentle voice.

Suddenly, Kathy's phone went off and she instinctively answered it, "Hello?" Kathy said softly.

Kathy frowned as she heard Pavel's voice on the other end explain that Charlie had been admitted to Starfleet Medical after his body gave out on him, "I'll finish at the school and then come," she replied.

Pavel said a quiet goodbye and Kathy ended the call, "That was Pavel," she explained in a worried voice, suddenly worried about her twin's health. "Charlie's in the hospital. His body just gave out on him."

"If you need to go to your brother, the classroom can wait," Kathryn spoke calmly. "I'll take you there."

Nodding, Kathy allowed her grandmother to help her up and out of the classroom to find a transport to take them to Starfleet Medical. Deeply concerned for Charlie, Johnny quickly got on his cell-phone.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

Jim sighed wearily, leaning back in the chair in his office with a mug of coffee after enduring time with Command concerning Charlie and the others on the mission. After Pavel had taken Charlie away, the meeting had changed its tune and they had spent a great deal of time planning the memorial service.

There was a gentle tap on the wall and Jim smiled as Gillian came into his office, "Hey," she spoke.

"Hey," Jim spoke in a tired voice, sighing as Gillian came over to him. "I know we need to plan…"

Gillian smiled, "I'm all for a simple wedding in the park with close friends and family," she replied in a soothing voice as she rubbed his neck and shoulders. "I know you've been very busy lately."

"Thank you," Jim replied quietly. "I was thinking about visiting Sulu today. Did you wanna come?"

Gillian nodded, "I feel bad I haven't gone as often as I should, but Command's kept me pretty busy since we've got back," Jim spoke quietly as he stood up. "I've barely spent any time with any of you."

"You'll make it up to us, honey," Gillian spoke softly as they left the office. "I know you will."

Nodding, Jim took Gillian in his arms and gently embraced her, grateful for the woman he loved.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"Command said they'll hold off on the ceremony til Charlie's feeling better, but the memorials will take place in two weeks," Admiral Pike spoke calmly as he sat on a couch in the large, private hospital room, silently stirring the cup of tea he had made after arriving. "Are you sure you're up to being out of bed?"

Joanna nodded and huddled in the blanket as she lay on the recliner, watching as Arianne silently made Charlie as comfortable as she could. Charlie lay in bed unconscious with hospital pajamas and blankets covering the majority of his body while his left arm and hand rested in a clean sling while driplines dotted his right arm and hand and a breathing mask sat on his face. He looked very pale and weak.

"Don't make yourself sick, Arianne," Admiral Pike spoke gently, gazing at her. "I know you're upset."

Arianne sighed wearily, but nodded as she stepped away from the bed and took a seat to rest herself, "Pavel's notified everyone else and all we can do is be here for Charlie," Admiral Pike continued softly.

* * *

 ** _Romulus_**

"Khan Noonien Singh is dead?" Praetor Jetal asked in a delighted, shocked voice as Jeris stood before him in a regal uniform with little evidence of his injuries present. "Who murdered the Augument?"

Jeris smirked as he produced a PADD containing information he had gotten on the crew of the Montgomery during their marooning, "A second year Starfleet cadet named Charlie McCoy who is in both the Command and Medical tracks," he replied, handing the PADD over. "His information."

Deeply intrigued by the fact that a Human boy killed an Augument, Praetor Jetal took the PADD and skimmed it, "A Human boy with learning and social disabilities?" he asked quietly. "Impossible."

"There were many witnesses, Praetor," Jeris replied quietly. "The young man killed Khan."

Murmurs of confusion and wonder filled the Senate chambers as each member of the Senate discussed this extraordinary Human, "SILENCE!" Praetor Jatal shouted. "We will have ORDER in the chambers!"

The room fell silent and Praetor Jetal returned the PADD to Jeris, "This boy proves more of a threat than Zachary McCoy," he spoke firmly. "The Federation is becoming too strong for our current regime."

"What would you have me do, Praetor?" Jeris asked calmly. "I am here to do but your will."

Praetor Jetal nodded, "We need to declare war on the Federation and her allies," he replied in a dark, commanding voice as he rose from his chair. "Jeris, surely you made friends during your marooning."

"The Federation took him," Jeris replied in a cold voice. "I do not know where he currently is."

Praetor Jetal smirked, "Perhaps they dumped him on New Vulcan," he replied. "Check there."

"David had his heart broken by that hybrid girl and she escaped because of a treacherous Starfleet doctor and my son is more important than pettiness with Vulcans," Jeris spoke harshly. "This can wait."

All eyes turned to David and summoning all of his courage, David began to explain his ordeal.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Security_**

"…It seems I don't have much choice in this matter," Jim heard Hikaru say in a distressed voice as he and Gillian entered the visiting area of the building and saw Spock sitting at a corner table with Hikaru, who was wearing binders and dressed in prison blues. "Starfleet knows I have a family, but they ask this…."

Spock sighed, "These were the orders I was asked to relay," he replied tonelessly. "If you do not …"

"It is preferable to prison for a year," Hikaru replied firmly. "Tell Starfleet I accept their orders."

Spock nodded as Jim approached, "Hi," Jim spoke quietly. "How are you doing today, Sulu?"

"I'm being reassigned," Hikaru replied firmly. "Starfleet Educational Center is adding new curriculum next year for those who want to take pre-Starfleet training and I am being assigned there to teach it and serve as the assistant principal to Kathryn Pike. It's either that or being in prison for an entire year."

Jim frowned as Hikaru cringed and put a hand on his lower back, "Just give me a moment," Hikaru spoke shakily. "The cot and the hard chairs put a lot of discomfort on my spine. Hopefully I get released soon."

"Perhaps you should submit a request to complete your sentence on house arrest," Spock spoke tonelessly, raising an eyebrow. "Your freedom would still be limited, but you would not be in pain."

Hikaru shrugged, "I did this to myself," he replied quietly. "I don't regret it, but I did choose it."

"I asked you to come along," Jim replied quietly. "I don't know why I wasn't punished."

Hikaru scoffed, "You were demoted," he replied quietly. "Isn't that a punishment for you?"

"I only took the rank of Admiral so I could be more available to help George with his rehabilitation," Jim replied in a casual voice. "Now that I'm getting married, I think I'll be much happier as a Captain. Gillian's not really much for Earth and so I'll be taking her and Gabriel on missions that the Enterprise has. Lorian has Amanda and George is going to the Academy. Rebecca's going to marry Michael Pike at some point."

Hikaru nodded, "If Starfleet has grounded you indefinitely, Sulu, I hope you'll send the best and brightest minds to the Academy," Jim spoke in an encouraging voice. "You're a good teacher."

"Funny enough, the Klingons happen to agree with you," Hikaru spoke in a quiet tone. "Right before I reported to jail, I received a message from the Klingons simply wondering how I was doing. They knew I was almost dying and it actually worried them. Demora was very special to a lot of them, apparently."

Jim nodded and Hikaru sighed as he checked the chronometer on the table, "Visiting time is almost over and then I've got to go back to my cell," Hikaru spoke softly. "I appreciate the visit from both of you."

"I'll come back tomorrow or the next day if I can," Jim promised as he stood. "Please take it easy."

Hikaru nodded as Jim left, but Spock remained seated, "You need to fill out the appropriate paperwork so that Starfleet can arrange for you to begin in your position after you are released," Spock stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a PADD. "I must witness you filling the agreement out."

Swallowing hard, Hikaru took the PADD and silently skimmed it, sighing a sigh of resignation as he applied his signature to the end of the document. Spock sighed as Hikaru returned the document.

Nodding his thanks, Spock watched as a Security guard approached, ready to escort Hikaru back to his cell.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	11. Turning the Tides of Fate

_**Five Days Later**_

 _ **Vulcan Embassy – San Francisco, Earth**_

"Lorian Kirk and Amanda, thou art making a wise decision in the choice you make to marry," High Priestess T'Pau said in a toneless voice as she stood before Lorian and Amanda, both of whom were dressed in Vulcan wedding attire with their Starfleet pips on their collar. "Do thee take each other?"

Lorian silently reached for Amanda's hands and swore a vow of forever unity and love in Vulcan, having practiced it several times since his talk with Sarek. Amanda smiled at him, took his hands, and repeated the same vows of forever unity and love in Vulcan. T'Pau nodded her head approvingly at them.

"Thee are prepared for marriage," T'Pau spoke tonelessly. "Go in peace forever united by your bond."

Quiet applause filled the sky as Lorian and Amanda turned to face the crowd as a newly joined husband and wife. T'Pau quietly returned to the section where several Vulcan elders sat while the crowd rose to greet Lorian and Amanda and also move to the reception area. The wedding had been peaceful.

Jim smiled and gently placed his hands on Lorian's arms as his eldest son approached where he, Gillian, George, and Gabriel had been for the ceremony, "Congratulations, Lorian," he said in a warm voice.

"It was not without your guidance and support that I was able to get to this point," Lorian replied softly.

Jim's smile grew as Lorian slowly hugged both him and Gillian before giving the same to both George and Gabriel, "I have purchased an apartment in the same building as yours for Amanda and I should there come an occasion that my permanent damage inhibits my ability to function," Lorian spoke.

Amanda gave Lorian a reassuring look and immediately escorted him to a table that had been set up for the couple and their immediate families, "Could that happen?" Gillian asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure," Jim replied in a concerned voice as he joined the crowd heading to the reception area.

After settling Gillian, George, and Gabriel at the head table with Lorian and Amanda, Jim made his way over to the table where Pavel, a tired Joanna, David, Lenny, Demora, Peter, Valeris, and Zachary sat together, "I didn't see your parents at the ceremony?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "I hope everything's all right?"

"Charlie eez een ze hospeetal and has been unconscious and on ze oxygen for ze last five days, keptin," Pavel replied in a quiet voice. "Arianne deed not vant to bozzer you because of Loreean's vedding."

Jim frowned, but said nothing, "Doctor MeeCoy and Arianne are zere veeth heem," Pavel continued just as Johnny and a tired looking Kathy came over to the table and sat down. "Eet has been in ze news."

It was then that Jim noticed that Spock was talking with Nyota as if he was getting ready to leave.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

 _Dr. Piper – Dr. Marcus and I have gone on vacation and will be back at the end of the month – M'Benga._

Dr. Piper smiled at the message on his PADD before slipping it in the pocket of his surgical jacket and looking through the door to Charlie's hospital room. Leonard was seated beside the bed with his arms and upper body resting on the bedrail of the bed where Charlie had spent the last five days unconscious and in poor health. The room was filled with flowers, presents, and get well cards from all over the quadrant, as Charlie's sudden illness had made news both on Earth and outworld comm channels.

Arianne, who had barely left her eldest son's side, was resting on the couch with a blanket over her that Joanna had brought the day before when she had been there for treatment. The two looked exhausted and Dr. Piper knew he needed to do something because Charlie might not wake up for a while yet.

"Doctor McCoy, I think you and your lovely wife could use some rest," Dr. Piper said in a gentle, but firm voice as he entered the room and walked over to the bed. "As I said, Charlie might be out for a while."

Leonard sighed tiredly, but didn't move, "Pavel said he'd come after Lorian reception's was done," he spoke in a tired voice, not looking at Dr. Piper. "I'll take Arianne and go rest when he gets here."

Suddenly, the monitor beeped and Charlie's eyelids fluttered, only to pop open a moment later when Leonard reached for him. Charlie tried to talk, but the oxygen mask immediately muffled his speech.

"Just take it easy," Leonard spoke in a concerned voice as he removed the mask. "What is it?"

Charlie attempted to speak and immediately cringed due to a dry throat, prompting Dr. Piper to go collect ice chips in a cup from the nearby sink, "Here," Dr. Piper spoke gently. "Open wide."

Obediently, Charlie opened wide and accepted the ice chips, nearly gagging as he swallowed them.

"Try not to talk," Arianne spoke shakily as she got up and walked over to the bed with her PADD out and ready for Charlie to use. "If you want to ask questions or talk, use this to communicate for now."

Charlie nodded, but didn't reach for the PADD, "Tired," he mouthed, his eyes widening as he suddenly noticed all of the flowers, gifts, and cards on various tables throughout the room. "What are those…?"

"News of your sudden illness has been broadcast on international and inter-planetary news," Arianne explained in a gentle voice, knowing that Starfleet had definitely pushed their bounds by allowing the information about Charlie's illness to be released. "These gifts are from all of those wishing you well."

Charlie frowned, deeply confused, "You had a seizure from low blood sugar five days ago and you're recovering from dehydration, malnutrition, and a case of pneumonia that you somehow picked up on the away mission," Dr. Piper cut in, seeing Charlie's anxiety. "Seems you haven't eaten much since the Montgomery back from the away mission and Commander Chekov's checked your Academy diet card."

"I haven't felt like it," Charlie spoke weakly. "Would you feel like eating if you killed someone?"

Leonard and Arianne exchanged a concerned look, but Dr. Piper sighed, "If Khan had not been dealt with, all of the Montgomery crew would have eventually been killed," he spoke in a grave voice.

Charlie nodded and suddenly began to cough, prompting Leonard to grab a nose tube off of the wall and gently fit it on Charlie's face, "Thank you," Charlie spoke tiredly, suddenly frowning. "Spock?"

Leonard and Arianne turned just in time to see Spock enter the room, "Captain Spock," Dr. Piper said in a calm voice, turning to greet Spock. "It's good of you to visit. Cadet Pike has just woken up."

Spock raised an eyebrow and Charlie slowly sat up, only to sink back down, "I am not here on official business," he spoke tonelessly. "I am simply here to enquire about your current state of health."

"I'm sure I'll feel better soon," Charlie spoke softly. "My arm might take a little longer to heal."

Spock nodded, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to be a Starfleet surgeon anymore," Charlie spoke in a pained voice, his eyes drooping. "You need both hands for the third and fourth year Medical classes."

"I would recommend you take time to recover and then focus your attention on your future in Starfleet," Spock replied tonelessly. "It is important to be healthy before making such decisions."

Letting out a tired sigh, Charlie closed his eyes and slowly relaxed, "Commander McCoy, a word?" Spock asked quietly, knowing he would not get any further conversation with Charlie for several days.

Nodding, Arianne rose and silently followed Spock from the hospital room, grateful for a distraction.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Security_**

"Sulu, let's go," Hikaru suddenly heard a brisk voice say as he lay on his cot, trying to sleep.

Hikaru groaned and cringed as he slowly sat up and saw Hendorff and a concerned looking Daanan standing there, "President Harriman's ordered your release and overruled the Academy's orders," Hendorff explained as he deactivated the forcefield. "He's actually here to talk to you about it."

Nodding, Hikaru slowly stood and walked over to the arch, deeply surprised when Daanan handed him some Starfleet off-duty clothes, "Let's get you out of those ugly prison blues," she spoke gently.

With Hendorff and Daanan's help, Hikaru managed to change his clothes and go out into the visiting area. A concerned looking President Harriman was sitting at one of the tables and rose to greet him.

"I've had words with Nogura and chastised the Academy severely for their actions," President Harriman explained as Hikaru sat down. "In no way was your Academy training conditional and they did not have the right to threaten you with arrest if you left Earth. I've also reviewed the Enterprise logs and talked with both Captain Kirk and Captain Spock about your participation during the rescue mission."

Hikaru nodded, "If you want to serve as the vice principal at the Starfleet Educational Center, you certainly can, but I believe you'd also make a good Captain of one of the vessels Starfleet has under construction," President Harriman replied calmly. "Those vessels won't be ready for some time, however, and I'd encourage you to keep busy until they are. For now, get someone to look at you."

"Sir?" Hikaru asked in a tired voice, his expression pained as he felt the continued pain in his spine.

President Harriman sighed, "I can't imagine this has been easy on your back," he replied quietly, looking concerned. "I understand injuries from torture quite well and some of them never do fully heal."

"Lorian's wedding is today and I should go see him," Hikaru spoke in an exhausted voice.

Daanan frowned, but said nothing as Hikaru slowly stood up, "I'm sure Lorian and Amanda will understand if you can't be there," President Harriman spoke firmly. "Get some rest."

Before Hikaru could reply, President Harriman stood and silently left the building, "Who knows I'm being released today?" Hikaru asked quietly. "I don't want to take attention away from Lorian and Amanda."

"Can you walk or should we get a transport home?" Daanan asked in a concerned voice.

Hikaru sighed warily as he walked outside with Daanan, "I can handle it if we go slow," he replied.

Daanan nodded and the two walked across the Starfleet properties in silence, both of them enjoying the silence and being together for the first time since their wedding. Soon enough, they had reached the Golden Gate Apartments and were back in their own apartment, away from the prying eyes.

Deeply exhausted, Hikaru immediately went to bed and activated the heat setting, "Just get some sleep and I'll make you some actual food," Daanan spoke gently. "I can't imagine the food was too good…"

Overwhelmed by his time in jail and the pain he was in, Hikaru found himself breaking down in tears while lying in the safety of his bed. Daanan immediately got into bed and gently held him close.

* * *

 _ **Vulcan Embassy**_

"He's awake, Spock?" Kathryn asked in an eager voice as she sat with Admiral Pike, Rebecca, Michael, Tuvok, and Jaron at one of the reception tables. "I've really been worried about Charlie, so I'm glad."

Spock nodded, "It will take time, but I believe Charlie will make a full recovery," he replied tonelessly.

Admiral Pike nodded, "The Academy wants Charlie to switch to the Command Track full-time because of what happened on the away mission, but I want to leave the decision up to him," he commented.

"Charlie wants to be a doctor like Leonard is," Michael commented quietly. "He's always wanted it."

Rebecca gave Michael a look, "Khan nearly destroyed his arm," she said in a concerned voice. "You know full well that his arm's going to take a long time to heal and it might not ever be the same as it was."

"I'm aware of that, but it's going to absolutely kill Charlie to be kicked out of the Medical Track because he really loves helping people," Michael spoke quietly. "He didn't ask for what happened to him."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed," he replied tonelessly. "Charlie did not ask for what happened, but I do believe it is rather impolite to be discussing his future without consulting him beforehand."

Admiral Pike chuckled, "We should probably visit him soon," Michael observed quietly, feeling rather embarrassed at being chastised by Spock over his lapse in etiquette. "Maybe after the reception."

"I would recommend waiting a few days and allowing Charlie time to rest," Spock replied, looking curious as Zachary suddenly hobbled over to the table on his forearm crutches. "Zachary."

Zachary silently nodded at Spock before looking at Admiral Pike, "Grandfather, I was wondering what one had to do to change their Academy track?" he asked quietly. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't really think Command is the best fit for me anymore. I'd like to change my career goal."

"One talks to me, for starters," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "What brought this on?"

Zachary swallowed hard, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about how the mission went and I feel like my talents and abilities would be put to better use elsewhere," he spoke softly. "I don't want to be some poster boy Captain for Starfleet and I feel like that is what is going to happen in a few years."

Admiral Pike said nothing, but finally nodded, "Come to my office tomorrow and we'll talk further about this," he spoke calmly. "For now, enjoy the rest of the reception. It's actually quite relaxing."

"I'm actually going to speak with Ambassador Sarek for a moment," Zachary replied. "Excuse me."

Admiral Pike nodded and Zachary silently hobbled off to the table where Ambassador Sarek and the other Vulcan Elders were seated, "Christopher, I think I'm going to go home and have a little rest and also work on the summer's activity schedules," Kathryn commented softly. "If you want to stay…"

"We can both go," Admiral Pike replied reassuringly. "Michael, you and Rebecca have fun."

Kathryn smiled as she hugged and kissed both Michael and Rebecca before getting up and silently leaving the reception site with Admiral Pike at her heels, leaving Michael and Rebecca to look after Jaron and Tuvok, which was fine simply because they were wanting practice with looking after kids.

* * *

 _ **Golden Gate Apartments**_

…How was the wedding?" Hikaru heard Daanan ask in a gentle voice as he stood in the privacy of the bathroom, having had a thorough shower before changing into clean pajamas. "Was it interesting?"

There was a chuckle, "Wulcan veddings are alvays interesteeng, but I hawe not been to many," Hikaru heard Pavel say in a gentle voice. "Deemora and Peter had a good time, zo. Are you geeing to veeseet Heekaru soon? Eef you are, I can stay veeth Demora and Peter so you can wisit heem in priwate."

Letting out a sigh, Hikaru silently stepped out of the bathroom, "DADDY!" Peter and Demora shouted as they ran over to Hikaru and hugged his legs while Pavel and Joanna stared at him, deeply surprised to see that Hikaru had been released. David and Lenny looked at each other, both of them delighted.

"President Harriman vetoed the Academy's declaration," Hikaru stated softly as he slowly sat down on the couch and allowed Demora and Peter to share his lap while Daanan sat down next to him.

Pavel nodded, "Can ve do anyseeing for you?" he asked quietly. "You look so eexhausted."

"I'm not sure," Hikaru replied shakily. "I'm just trying to get used to being out of prison, you know?"

Pavel nodded, "Eeef you need anyseeng, I can help," he offered quietly. "I understand eet…"

Hikaru nodded as Demora and Peter climbed off of his lap because they could sense he was growing tired and probably wanted to rest, "Daddy, is it your bedtime?" Demora asked in a worried voice.

"Probably," Hikaru replied quietly even though he made no effort to move from the couch.

Joanna smiled, "Let me make supper for you guys tonight," she offered softly. "I don't mind."

Daanan suddenly looked embarrassed, "I've been so busy with everything that we've been eating at the Academy canteen," she replied anxiously. "I'm not sure if we actually have any food in the apartment."

"Daanan, it's all right," Hikaru spoke shakily as he slowly stood. "I'm not feeling that well anyway."

Daanan frowned, "You barely ate during your time in prison," she replied in a concerned voice.

"I couldn't digest it," Hikaru replied quietly as he wandered into the bedroom. "I'm going to lie down."

Sighing, Daanan silently rose and went into the kitchen. Several moments later, she came out of the kitchen with a large mug of steaming liquid in her hands and immediately went into the bedroom.

Hikaru sighed as he sat on the bed and took the cup that Daanan offered, "Thanks," he spoke softly.

Daanan nodded and watched as Hikaru drank the liquid and immediately vomited, "That's it," she said in a concerned voice. "Yer going tae Starfleet Medical and getting looked at. I don't want ye tae argue."

Hikaru nodded and silently sat there as Daanan went out to ask Pavel and Joanna about babysitting.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy**_

"The grass is so warm, Valeris," Zachary spoke quietly as he sat down on the grass and looked up at her.

Valeris, who had had enough of the socially intense reception and had asked Zachary to go on a walk with her, gave Zachary a look and joined him on the grass, "Was your conversation with the Vulcan Elders productive?" she asked tonelessly. "I know you have not been feeling well recently."

"They will be here for several days yet and I've been invited to join them in healing meditation," Zachary replied quietly, gazing at Valeris solemnly. "I've also decided to switch out of the Command Track."

Valeris looked surprised, but nodded quietly, "I hope you remain in Starfleet," she spoke quietly.

Zachary nodded and offered his arm, prompting Valeris to scoot closer to him, "Commander Sulu was released from prison today," Valeris spoke softly. "I overheard my father discussing it with Command."

"Starfleet finally came to their senses," Zachary replied softly. "Where is he going to be assigned?"

Valeris frowned, "I do not know," she replied quietly. "Perhaps he needs time to adjust to freedom."

"Was it hard for you to adjust to freedom?" Zachary spoke softly as he turned his face to Valeris.

Nodding, Valeris allowed Zachary to kiss her and slowly relaxed, her tenseness quickly vanishing.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

The bio-monitor blipped as Hikaru lay on the hospital bed that he had been placed in by medics after being delivered to the hospital from the apartments, "When did you actually start feeling unwell?" Leonard, who had put on duty by Dr. Piper to keep him busy, asked in a concerned voice.

"Around the time of the wedding," Hikaru replied quietly. "My immune system's been a problem ever since I was tortured by the Romulans and not being able to take care of myself didn't help it."

Leonard nodded and immediately hooked Hikaru to several dripboxes of fluids before returning to his scanner, "You're dehydrated, so we'll fix that and take some blood for tests," he replied calmly.

"Pavel and Joanna were kind enough to babysit Demora and Peter," Hikaru replied quietly. "Daanan…"

Leonard sighed, "Daanan is waiting outside for me to tell her it's okay to come back," he replied calmly.

"I'm sure I've got anemia," Hikaru spoke softly. "I had it a lot after my experience with the Romulans."

Leonard quickly checked the scanner and his face fell, "Your kidneys and appendix are infected," he replied quietly. "I'm not sure how safe it would be to sedate you, though. It might actually kill you."

"Just give me medicine for the kidneys," Hikaru replied groggily. "I've dealt with this before."

Leonard frowned, but said nothing, "I'll give you an epidural for the appendix," he replied calmly.

"I'm thinking of resigning from Starfleet," Hikaru spoke softly. "I can't keep going through this."

Deeply confused, Leonard sat on the stool beside the bed, "Broken promises and constant let downs," Hikaru elaborated quietly, too tired to get too angry. "I don't even know what my status is anymore."

"Don't focus on that right now," Leonard replied firmly. "Focus on regaining your health."

Hikaru exhaled deeply, "The damage done by Cartwright and the Romulans was meant to leave lasting effects and Cartwright promised I would die for keeping Demora," he replied in a somber voice.

"You're not going to die," Leonard replied firmly. "Cartwright and the Romulans are fools."

Sighing heavily, Hikaru slouched and tried to make himself comfortable, "You might also have a compression fracture from sitting on the hard prison cot," Leonard explained worriedly.

"How long before the surgery?" Hikaru asked tiredly, not wanting to talk anymore.

Swallowing hard, Leonard rose just as Daanan came in, "I'll arrange it," he promised sincerely.

"Surgery?" Daanan asked quietly as Leonard left the room. "Why are ye having surgery?"

Hikaru shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out his PADD, "I'll explain it to everyone in a letter," he spoke tiredly, wondering if he would remain awake while writing. "I'm not as well as I hoped to be."

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Apartments_**

"Pavel, Joanna, are you home?" Pavel heard a quiet voice ask as he silently settled David, Lenny, Demora, and Peter down for naps on the couch while Joanna made supper. "It doesn't look…"

Wondering why Zachary was there instead of at the reception, Pavel opened the apartment door and was surprised to see Zachary and Valeris standing in the hallway, "Eez ze reception ower?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you knew how Charlie's doing?" Zachary asked quietly. "I haven't really visited him in a few days and I just wanted to know if he needed any of my blood to get better."

Pavel frowned, "Geet een here," he replied anxiously, realizing what Zachary meant by that.

Swallowing hard, Zachary led Valeris into the apartment, "Starfleet will not allow me to give blood for obvious reasons, but I will do it if my brother needs it," he explained firmly. "Whatever the cost."

"Why can't you give blood?" Joanna asked in a confused voice. "You're healthy enough to."

Zachary's eyes narrowed, "My blood is tainted with Khan's and the Academy told me that I would not be allowed to donate blood because they don't want to risk the creation of any new Auguments," he explained quietly. "Joachim has never been allowed to donate blood because he is Khan's son…"

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice. "It's not right."

Zachary shook his head just as the computer suddenly beeped. Confused as to why the 'urgent message' alarm was going off, Pavel silently went over to the computer and logged into his private account.

 _To my 'family'_

 _I'm currently at Starfleet Medical with dehydration, kidney issues, an infected appendix, and a possible compound fracture that I acquired in prison. I'm suffering after effects from my time with the Romulans…_

… _._

 _This is Daanan. Hikaru's been taken off to surgery to get his appendix removed and learn what else may be wrong with him. I'm so angry that Hikaru's having to go through any of this, but he's being extremely positive about everything. Demora and Peter are safe with our closest friends in the world and Monty and his boy are going to be looking after our apartment. I hope our family can get through this…_

Unable to read anymore, Pavel blinked tears back and rose from the computer, "Heekaru eez een hospeetal and wery seeck," he explained shakily. "Ze torture from ze Romulans caused eesues."

Joanna frowned and quickly found herself crying, "It's getting late," she spoke shakily. "I'm sorry."

"I should be returning to my family," Valeris spoke quietly. "I will see you later, Zachary."

Zachary nodded and watched as Valeris silently left, "You're welcome to stay tonight," Zachary," Joanna said in a quiet voice, walking over to the couch. "Lenny, David, Demora, Peter, it's time for bed."

Once the children had cleared the couch and gone to the bedroom with Joanna, Zachary settled himself on the couch, but didn't remove his forearm crutches, "Do you vant someseeing to eat?" Pavel asked.

"I'm not hungry," Zachary replied quietly, deep in thought. "I might just get a little rest right now."

Pavel nodded and silently disappeared into the bedroom to say goodnight to the children, leaving Zachary alone. Deeply exhausted from the walk over from the Vulcan Embassy, Zachary released one of his forearm crutches and lifted his legs on to the couch. His body was tired, but his mind was racing.

As Zachary lay there, he slowly allowed his eyes to close, "…Poor Zachary, he has had a long valk from here," he heard Pavel say in a sympathetic voice. "I vill let your parents know zat he eez safe."

For what seemed like hours, Zachary lay on the couch, pretending to sleep as he listened to Pavel and Joanna shut down the apartment and go to bed. Once he was sure they had gone to bed and were asleep, Zachary grabbed his other forearm crutch and slowly eased himself into a standing position.

Swallowing hard, Zachary silently left the apartment and slowly hiked back to the Starfleet properties because he didn't have credits for the bus. The Security patrols nodded politely at Zachary as he hobbled on to campus, as he was still a cadet and cadets were free to travel as they pleased in the summer.

It didn't take Zachary long to get to Starfleet Medical and he immediately made his way to Charlie's hospital room, intending to talk to Leonard about his thoughts. However, when Zachary reached the room, he discovered that Charlie was alone and in a relaxed sleep. A quick look at the bio-monitor above the bed told Zachary that Charlie was still very weak and his chart outlined the same information.

"Don't worry, big brother," Zachary whispered softly. "I'll help both you and Uncle Hikaru."

Determined to be of help no matter the cost to his future, Zachary left the room and forced his tired body down to the blood laboratory. Suddenly, the lights turned on and Dr. Piper entered the room looking both confused and intrigued at seeing Zachary alone in the blood lab at night.

"Cadet McCoy," Dr. Piper said in a kind voice. "What brings you to the blood lab this evening?"

Zachary sighed, "I want to help my brother and Uncle Hikaru," he replied frostily. "I know Charlie's very weak and I know Uncle Hikaru's in bad shape because he and Daanan sent a message to Pavel…"

"The Academy edict was very clear, Zachary," Dr. Piper replied quietly. "I know what you want to do."

Zachary scoffed, "I can't allow people I care about to be very, very sick or die when I can use this blood to help them, Doctor Piper," he argued. "This blood can heal people if it was allowed to be shared."

"If you did this, the Academy would most likely expel you," Dr. Piper replied in a worried voice.

Zachary nodded and silently held out his arm, "Where are my parents?" he asked quietly.

"I sent them home to rest," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "Are you sure you want to give it all up?"

Zachary sighed, "If I don't, how high will the cost end up being for others?" he asked softly. "I'm a universal donor and the blood works for anyone. It's worth it to save valuable lives."

Dr. Piper was silent for several moments and then nodded, "Okay," he replied softly. "Sit there."

"I can do this alone, you know," Zachary replied firmly. "You have a career to consider."

Dr. Piper gave Zachary an amused look as he gathered the necessary supplies, "I want to help you," he replied calmly as he sat back down and prepped the supplies. "Roll up your sleeve and stay calm."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Apartments_**

Jim sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch next to Leonard and Arianne, both of whom were exhausted and grateful for the little gathering with their friends, "How's life, Bones?" he asked.

"I thought you'd be with your family tonight, Jim," Leonard commented quietly. "They need you."

Jim smiled, taking Gillian's hand in his own as he looked at his friends, "Lorian and Amanda are off on a quiet honeymoon and Rebecca and Michael offered to look after Gabriel and George for us," he replied calmly. "I thought the least we could do was come and see if we can do anything for your family."

"I'm just as worried about Sulu as you are, Jim," Leonard replied quietly, knowing full well that Jim knew how his godchildren were doing. "Charlie's weak, but he's a stubborn fighter; Kathy is spending time with Johnny and President Harriman tonight; and Zachary is probably spending time with Valeris. I'm not allowed to go back to Medical until tomorrow, though, because Doctor Piper said I needed rest."

Just then, the door slid open and Spock and Nyota came into the house, "Saavik is staying with Tuvok and Jaron," Nyota stated softly. "We thought we'd come and join everyone in seeing how you are."

"I'm tired," Leonard replied gruffly, immediately leaning against Arianne. "It's been a long few days."

Spock nodded, "We will not stay long," he replied tonelessly. "May I get beverages for everyone?"

"That would be wonderful, Spock," Arianne replied softly. "Thank you for being considerate."

Nodding, Spock disappeared into the kitchen and Nyota joined the group on the couch, "There's a very real chance we could lose Charlie because his body's just quitting," Leonard spoke in a shaky voice. "It was hard enough to hear about Sulu being sick and not being able to do anything, but my own _son_ …"

"I think I'd better put Doctor McCoy to bed," Arianne spoke shakily. "Leonard, it's time for bed."

Leonard sighed as Arianne helped him up and escorted him to their bedroom. A few moments later, Arianne returned to the living room and silently sat on the couch with her emotions restrained.

"I didn't want everyone to know," Arianne spoke softly. "Khan did a lot of damage to Charlie."

A heavy silence filled the living room as the reality of Khan's brutality hit everyone's minds.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"You should rest, Zachary," Dr. Piper said in a concerned voice as they lingered outside the room where Charlie was resting. "You don't need to be there when I give this to your brother. It's actually better…"

Zachary scoffed and replied by entering the room and watching as Dr. Piper came in. Dr. Piper silently hooked the IV bag of blood to Charlie's arm, unsurprised when Charlie didn't even stir a little bit.

"I'm surprised Khan didn't kill him," Dr. Piper commented softly. "They had one heck of a fight."

Nodding, Zachary slowly followed Dr. Piper from the room and down the hallway to where Hikaru was recovering from the surgery, "Doctor Piper, Zachary," Daanan spoke softly as they entered the room.

"I'm giving some of my blood to Uncle Hikaru," Zachary spoke quietly. "It will make him well."

Daanan frowned in confusion, but said nothing, "When I was a child, some of Khan's blood was forcibly given to me and the Academy won't allow me to donate blood because of that, but I care more about helping my friends and family than a prestigious Starfleet career," Zachary explained quietly. "I care."

"Yer so much like yer mother," Daanan replied softly, tears brimming in her eyes. "Thank ye."

Dr. Piper silently hooked up the drip-box of blood, "Come on, Zachary," he spoke quietly.

Zachary swallowed hard and shakily followed Dr. Piper from the room and down the hall to a private exam room, "Lie down and I'll start some fluids," Dr. Piper spoke calmly. "You don't look well."

It took all of Zachary's strength to lie down on the bed and Dr. Piper immediately hooked him to some drip-boxes of fluids, "Do you want me to contact anyone?" Dr. Piper asked in a concerned voice, eyeing the bio-monitor above the bed with a frown. "I'm not sure giving blood was good for you."

"I know," Zachary replied in a tired voice. "My only hope is that both Uncle Hikaru and Charlie…"

Dr. Piper nodded, "Rest and I'll contact your parents," he replied in a concerned voice.

Zachary frowned at that, but exhaustion quickly forced him to remain where he was resting.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Housing_**

"…Thank you for calling, Pavel," Arianne spoke in a tired voice as she looked at Pavel, who was on a viewscreen and had just told her that Zachary's whereabouts were unknown. "I'll wait up for him."

Pavel nodded, "Eef Zachary comes back here, I vill call again," he replied softly. "Good night."

As the viewscreen went black, Arianne sighed and turned to Jim, Spock, and Nyota, all of whom were on the couch, "You three don't have to stay," she said softly. "I've kept you away from your families…"

"You are family, Arianne," Jim replied quietly. "Gillian understands that I need to be here right now."

Nodding, Arianne knew that he was right because Gillian had offered to pull strings to get Charlie and Hikaru medical help from London if they needed it. She had then gone home to relieve Rebecca and Michael and spend time with George and Gabriel, trusting that Jim would come home when he could.

Arianne sighed and sat down on the couch, frowning when the comm-unit went off again, "Please do not rise from your comfortable spot," Spock stated tonelessly. "I shall answer the call for you, Arianne."

"Thank you, Spock," Arianne replied, frowning when Spock answered and Dr. Piper came on screen.

Dr. Piper cleared his throat, "Commander McCoy, good evening, is Doctor McCoy around?" he said in a pleasant, yet fairly serious voice. "I actually need to talk to you about something extremely important."

"Doctor McCoy is sleeping and I'm not going to wake him," Arianne replied firmly. "What is it?"

Dr. Piper sighed, "Zachary showed up at Starfleet Medical and donated blood to both Charlie and Commander Sulu," he replied in a solemn voice. "He is currently recovering from that donation."

"The Academy forbade him to give blood," Jim commented anxiously. "Because of…."

Dr. Piper nodded, "Zachary decided to risk his future to save those who matter to him," he replied.

Jim's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say anything, "I thought you would like to know that Zachary is in the process of reporting himself to Starfleet," Dr. Piper explained quietly. "Zachary refuses to let me sacrifice my career; however, I'm going to be of help to him as much as I can whatever may happen."

A deep horror washed over Arianne, Jim, Spock, and Nyota as they realized that trouble was coming.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	12. New Realities

_**Five Days Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

As the chronometer hit 0500, President Harriman found himself behind the desk in his Oval Office, clad in pajamas, a robe, and slippers and watching the latest newscast on what Zachary had done five days ago despite knowing the potential consequences. It hadn't taken long for the news to get out once Zachary had reported himself to Command and now the entire world had an opinion on all of it.

The trouble was, President Harriman found very little wrong with what Zachary had done because he had seen the young man endure much during their time at Rura Penthe and knew that despite prison, Zachary strived to choose what was right over what was easy. He was much like his mother that way.

Yawning softly, President Harriman leaned back in his chair and sighed as he heard a knock at the door, "Come," he replied, expecting someone from Command or a reporter to come through the door.

The door slid open and Johnny came into the office carrying a tray containing a bowl of yogurt, a glass of milk, and a bowl of cereal, "Johnny, it's early," President Harriman commented. "You're wide awake."

Johnny nodded and brought the tray over to the desk, "Kathy and I have been thinking and we just want to get married in this office with our families and close friends present," he replied in a calm voice.

"I never expected that you'd want a big wedding," President Harriman replied in a kind voice.

Johnny shrugged, "I personally don't care, but Kathy's uncomfortable with the idea of a big wedding," he replied quietly. "I managed to convince her to come rest in a spare room last night instead of being…"

"It's natural that Kathy would be stressed over Charlie," President Harriman replied. "They are twins."

Johnny nodded, "Has anyone told Charlie what Zachary did?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I honestly don't know, son," President Harriman replied quietly. "I've not talked to his family yet."

Johnny nodded, but said nothing, "I think I'm going to try and convince Kathy to come downtown with me today for a while," he finally said. "We can go to the aquarium and perhaps to a restaurant."

"I'd like to talk to her first, if you don't mind," President Harriman replied calmly as he stood up.

Johnny nodded and silently followed his father from the office to the room where they had let Kathy spend the night. The room, however, was open and the bed was neatly made as if none had slept there.

"Kathy?" Johnny called out in a concerned voice, worried that she had left in the middle of the night.

There was a silence and Kathy suddenly emerged from the library with a tired looking Charlie, who was wearing sweats and a large shirt with slippers on his feet and one hand around a drip-line pole, "I believe you're supposed to still be in the hospital, Cadet," President Harriman commented quietly.

"I know what Zachary did and I can't let you arrest him," Charlie replied quietly. "I saw the news…"

President Harriman sighed heavily, "Do your parents know you broke out?" he asked worriedly.

"I left a note," Charlie replied anxiously. "I feel a lot better than I have since the Montgomery."

President Harriman nodded and eyed Charlie's arm, "My arm's still got a way to go, but I feel stronger and not so sick," Charlie continued quietly. "I'm willing to go to prison for my brother, though."

Deeply confused about how to respond to this situation, President Harriman sighed, "Kathy, why don't you get your brother some breakfast?" he suggested softly. "I'll tell your parents Charlie is here."

Kathy nodded and she and Johnny helped Charlie to the kitchen to give President Harriman space.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Typical McCoy behavior," Leonard growled as he stared at the message on his office computer that President Harriman had sent him about Charlie's whereabouts. "Always wanting to get involved."

Arianne sighed heavily as she sat on the couch in his office, "His intentions were noble," she replied softly, giving Leonard a look. "You are right, though. Charlie reminds me of how you were in the Academy after you got yourself together. You were always wanting to be involved in everything."

"I can't believe Zachary turned himself in," Leonard sighed heavily. "He didn't have to tell anyone."

Nodding, Arianne got up and walked over to the desk, "We raised Zachary with values and he's obviously choosing to live by them," she replied softly. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"Doctor Piper's got a meeting with Command and he asked me to hold down the fort," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "I've already done rounds, but I also have to update the paperwork on everyone."

Arianne sighed, "M'Benga and Dr. Marcus are supposed to return from holiday today, so I shouldn't have to be here all day if you wanted to go downtown for a date," Leonard commented quietly.

"That sounds lovely," Arianne replied quietly, gently touching his shoulders. "We do have time."

Just as Leonard nodded, several hallway lights flashed on and a faint crying noise could be heard, "What the heck?" he asked in a concerned voice as he stood up. "I didn't get a call about any incomings."

Deeply concerned, Leonard and Arianne made their way down the lit hallway, quietly following the crying noise to an exam room that was near the Pediatrics wing. To Leonard's shock, the normally transparent door had been darkened and there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the computer.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Apartments**_

"…I appreciate you coming to assist Zachary in this situation," Zachary heard Valeris speak softly.

Zachary groaned softly as he opened his eyes and remembered that he had been at his parents' home since giving his blood and Valeris had checked on him every day. Who else was in the house?

Swallowing hard, Zachary helped himself from bed and put his forearm crutches on before slowly making his way from his main floor bedroom into the kitchen. He was surprised to see his grandmother Kathryn in the kitchen with Valeris, who was silently preparing a breakfast for both of them.

"Any word from Command?" Zachary asked groggily, wondering why his grandmother was there.

Kathryn shook her head, "No, they are meeting with Doctor Piper about it this morning," she replied.

"Zachary, please sit and relax," Valeris spoke quietly. "I took the liberty of preparing breakfast."

Deeply confused, Zachary made himself comfortable at the table and Valeris sighed heavily, "Zachary, I have something I must tell you," she spoke softly. "Our sexual interactions have produced results."

Zachary frowned in confusion and Valeris sighed, "I am expecting your child," she spoke quietly.

Zachary's eyes widened and he promptly rose from the table and moved over to her, "Hybrid pregnancies are very complicated and if you wish me to keep this child, we must seek medical attention," Valeris spoke softly. "I was violated by Cartwright at the Mimas prison and became pregnant as a result, but I was not given sufficient medical care and I ended up losing the child and nearly dying."

"Of course I want this child," Zachary replied softly as he pressed his face against hers. "Thy'la."

Kathryn, who had suspected that Valeris was pregnant, sighed and watched as Zachary gently kissed Valeris and wiped her tears, "Starfleet will insist on making a spectacle of this hybrid pregnancy given my Romulan heritage," Valeris spoke, her voice trembling. "I will be expelled from the Academy."

"We'll be expelled together," Zachary replied firmly, holding Valeris close. "I am here for you."

Valeris nodded and looked to Kathryn, who nodded silently and went over to the vid-phone.

* * *

"Doctor Piper, you are aware that you are being held responsible for the fact that Zachary's blood is now in two people and Zachary became ill as a result of the transfusion?" President Harriman, who was seated at his desk in his Starfleet uniform, asked sternly. "The others should be here shortly."

Dr. Piper nodded, sighing heavily as the door slid open and a somber looking Jim, Spock, Admiral Pike, Admiral Marcus, and Admiral Nogura came into the room followed by an irritated looking Leonard, "Welcome to our meeting," President Harriman spoke firmly. "Please, all of you, be seated."

Everyone quickly found a seat, "Shouldn't Doctor M'Benga be here?" Leonard asked gruffly.

"Doctor M'Benga is back in San Francisco, but he is handling an international matter," Admira Marcus spoke up calmly. "I, trust President Harriman, that you got my report about that matter?"

President Harriman nodded and sighed, "We are here to discuss Doctor Piper's participation in Zachary choosing to donate blood to Commander Sulu and Cadet Charlie McCoy," he replied quietly. "The edict that was made for Zachary to not donate blood was made by Admiral Nogura and I don't know why…"

"We don't need more people like Khan Noonien Singh infiltrating the Academy!" Admiral Nogura shouted in an angry voice. "We've been watching Zachary and that Joachim Stiles for some time!"

President Harriman raised an eyebrow, "The Academy specifically told me that Zachary wasn't able to donate blood because it might damage his health," he replied sternly. "Was that not the truth?"

All eyes went to Admiral Nogura, who scoffed, "You LIED to Starfleet to protect your own agenda?" Jim asked in a disgusted voice as he glared at the older woman. "Did you not think you'd get caught?"

"Captain Kirk," President Harriman warned sternly. "Admiral Nogura, you have broken Starfleet regulations in an attempt to further your hate-based agenda. You led everyone to believe that you cared about Zachary's health when your true intent was to stir up fear concerning Khan's blood."

Admiral Nogura scoffed and frowned when President Harriman went to his computer, pressed a button, and sighed as two Security officers came into the Oval Office, "Security, please place Admiral Nogura under arrest and escort her to the Brig," he spoke calmly. "She is guilty of breaching regulations."

Once Security had removed Admiral Nogura from the room, President Harriman relaxed, "For the record, Charlie's health and Commander Sulu's health have improved significantly since Zachary gave his blood," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "In fact, Charlie was well enough to escape from Starfleet Medical."

Jim's eyes widened and Leonard sighed, "Kathy took him to your house, Doctor McCoy," President Harriman commented gently. "I doubt he'd get much rest in the dorm with all the fan fare."

"Arianne went home, so she'll probably see them," Leonard replied as there was a knock at the door.

Before President Harriman could speak, the door slid open and Zachary came in on his forearm crutches with a nervous looking Valeris at his heels, "Zachary, Valeris, hello," President Harriman spoke warmly.

Valeris sighed as she slowly accompanied Zachary into the Oval Office and Spock immediately got up so Valeris could sit, but both Zachary and Valeris remained standing, "There is a matter of importance that must be brought to your attention," Zachary spoke softly. "I have caused Valeris to become pregnant."

A heavy silence fell over the room and Spock looked at President Harriman expectantly, "If you wish to send me away, I will accept it," Valeris spoke quietly, staring at the floor. "Zachary McCoy is a very prominent person in Starfleet and this would prove to be a black mark on his prestigious record…"

"I think Starfleet needs to have a new way of thinking," President Harriman interrupted calmly. "I know how things were with President Archer and President Pike, but I intend to make things even better."

Valeris slowly sat down, but said nothing, "For your safety and the safety of the baby, Valeris, it's best to keep this as quiet as possible so the Romulans don't come sniffing around because they are a very temperamental bunch," President Harriman spoke calmly. "I spent years on Rura Penthe among them and they barely tolerate relations among themselves and Vulcans, but relations with other species…"

"President Harriman's statement is quite accurate," Spock spoke tonelessly. "It is a complex belief."

Valeris nodded and sighed, "Gentlemen, I think our meeting is adjourned," President Harriman said.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"You are lookeeng a leetle better, Heekaru," Pavel spoke kindly as he sat beside the hospital bed where Hikaru lay in civilian clothes that Daanan had brought by. "Do you think you'll get out wery soon?"

Hikaru nodded, "I'm keeping food down, but I need to get a little stronger before they'll release me," he replied in a tired voice. "I barely kept anything down in prison, so I lost quite a bit of strength."

Pavel nodded and smirked as he reached into his pocket and revealed a small foodpack of raktajino, "I smuggled zees een," he revealed quietly, offering the pack to Hikaru. "I know you are fond of eet."

Hikaru smirked and silently took the pack, "Thanks," he replied softly. "I've missed drinking it."

Sighing, Hikaru set the coffee in a basket that was on his bedside table, "I'll drink some when I'm cleared for coffee," he explained quietly. "Starfleet hasn't told me if they're going to do anything to Zachary."

"I hope zey do not," Pavel replied in a concerned voice. "Hees geeveeng blood sawed two liwes."

Hikaru nodded and yawned, "Sorry," he spoke tiredly. "I didn't realize that I was getting tired."

"You should rest," Pavel replied kindly. "Eez Daanan breengeeng ze kids to wisit you later?"

Nodding, Hikaru leaned back and closed his eyes, prompting Pavel to stand up and quietly walk out so that Hikaru could sleep. Whenever Hikaru was able to sleep, everyone was encouraged to let him.

Quickly realizing that he had time before he had to get the boys from school, Pavel began to search for Joanna on his way back to the foyer. Perhaps he could talk her into getting a snack from the atrium.

A sudden wail echoed down the hallway and instinctively, Pavel ran towards it and was surprised to see Dr. M'Benga and Carol standing over a bassinette where a young girl, who had bruises on her, was crying and sitting only in a diaper while Carol held some clothes and looked extremely concerned.

"Vat eez zees?" Pavel asked in a confused voice. "Deed someone in Starfleet hawe a leetle one?"

Deeply confused, Pavel silently entered the room and walked over to the bassinette, "Hello, leetle one," he spoke gently as he had to Lenny and David many times before. "You should be veering clothes."

Suddenly, the girl stopped crying and looked curiously at Pavel, "Commander Chekov, this little one is Perrin and I rescued her from London by order of Admiral Marcus," Dr. M'Benga explained in a concerned voice. "The interplanetary transport facility in London alerted Starfleet to a couple who was seeking passage to Romulus. Upon further interrogation, it was discovered that they intended to sell Perrin into Romulan slavery to try and get a deal of peace with Starfleet. Of course, they prepared her…"

Pavel swallowed hard and sighed as he took the clothes from Carol, "You veel be varmer veeth zeese," he spoke gently as he carefully dressed Perrin and stroked her hair. "Eet vill be okay, leetle one."

"Commander, I'm surprised," Dr. M'Benga spoke quietly. "How are you getting Perrin to trust you?"

Pavel sighed, "I vas abused as a child and teen," he spoke quietly as Perrin touched his hand.

"It's not mentioned in your file," Dr. M'Benga spoke in a worried voice. "Is your file incomplete?"

Disturbed by M'Benga's insinuation that he would lie about being abused, Pavel fell silent and smiled at Perrin as she touched his hand, "Geoff, I can stay if you want to take a break," Carol spoke gently.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and silently left the room, "Would you mind staying with Perrin for a bit while I go get her some nutritional drip-boxes?" Carol asked quietly, unnerved by Pavel's admission of his past.

Pavel shrugged and Carol quietly left, "Ze vorld eez a wery scary place, leetle Perrin," he spoke gently, smiling when Perrin held her arms up towards him as if she wanted to be picked up. "You vant up?"

Perrin silently tilted her head and continued to hold her arms up, "Okay," Pavel spoke in a kind voice, quickly wrapping Perrin in the blanket that was in the bassinette before lifting her into his arms.

Pavel smiled and immediately sat in a comfortable chair that was in the corner of the room, "How about you have a leetle nap until Doktor Marcus comes back with your food, hmm?" he suggested gently.

Perrin blinked at Pavel, smiled, and quickly went to sleep, "Zat eez a wery good idea," Pavel spoke in a kind voice, suddenly feeling tired. "I seenk I vill join you until I hawe to get ze boys from school."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Housing_**

"Charlie, are you awake?" Charlie heard a gentle voice ask. "I made you something to eat."

Charlie opened his eyes and found his mother standing beside the window seat where he had sat and ended up falling asleep, "You have to eat, son," Arianne spoke gently. "You've lost about ten pounds."

"I'm just so overwhelmed," Charlie spoke tiredly. "My arm won't be fully healed for at least two years."

Arianne sighed and sat next to her eldest son, immediately noticing that he was holding a PADD in his good hand, which had a small medical nutri-pak taped to it, "I'm not going to be able to finish the Medical Track right now because the last two years are mostly practical work and you need two good hands to do that," Charlie spoke in a trembling voice. "I've decided to drop the Medical Track."

Nodding, Arianne put an arm around Charlie and held him, "Dad's going to be so upset because he was really excited that I was going to become a doctor like him," Charlie spoke in a trembling voice.

"Your father will love you no matter what, Charlie," Arianne spoke gently. "And so will I."

Charlie sighed, "Come and eat," Arianne spoke gently. "Food will help you feel better."

Nodding, Charlie silently rose and allowed Arianne to lead him into the kitchen, exhaling softly as he sat down at the table in front of a plate of eggs, bacon, whole wheat toast, and a bowl of yogurt that had a tall glass of steaming liquid next to it, "Just eat slowly," Arianne spoke in a gentle voice. "Need help?"

"Yes, please," Charlie spoke softly, knowing he couldn't eat with his left hand. "I can't…with this arm."

Arianne nodded and slowly fed Charlie bits of food, all of which he accepted and took great care to eat slowly in case his body rejected it, "I've been getting messages from everyone," Charlie spoke softly.

"You're an adult now, so how you handle all of this is up to you so long as you don't endanger your health," Arianne replied calmly. "If you don't feel like going back to the dorms, you can stay here."

Charlie sighed as he was fed the last bit of food, "I'd rather just stay here and rest for now," he replied.

Arianne nodded just as the front door slid open, "Hello?" Arianne heard her husband call out.

Hearing no response, Leonard wandered into the kitchen and smiled when he saw the empty plate in front of Charlie, "Are you two busy?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Zachary asked for both of you."

"Is Zachary okay?" Charlie asked in a worried voice even though he didn't feel like going anywhere.

Leonard nodded, "Your brother wants you to serve as a witness to his wedding, Charlie," he replied quietly. "Arianne, Zachary got Valeris pregnant and they have decided to get married as a result."

"I had a feeling they would marry," Arianne replied calmly. "Will it be a Starfleet or Vulcan ceremony?"

Leonard looked stunned and Arianne sighed, "They've been bonded for at least two years, Leonard," she explained gently. "I fully expected them to want to get married at some point. Where is the wedding?"

"It's at the Vulcan Embassy," Leonard replied calmly. "They just want a very small, quiet wedding."

Charlie nodded and slowly stood up, "I'll get dressed," he spoke shakily. "My brother needs me."

Leonard frowned, "You're dressed appropriately," he replied softly. "Are you sure you're well enough?"

"It's my brother's wedding," Charlie replied quietly. "I'll have to be well enough for his sake."

* * *

 ** _Vulcan Embassy_**

The room was quiet and as Arianne entered with Charlie and Leonard, they immediately took their seats beside Spock, Nyota, Jaron, Saavik, Tuvok, Kathy, Amanda, and Lorian. T'Pau, Sarek, Joanna, Admiral Pike, Michael, Johnny, and Jim while several Vulcan elders stood at an altar where Zachary and Valeris, both dressed in Vulcan robes, were kneeling. Kathryn was watching from school on a video screen.

"Thou hast made a wise decision in solidifying your bond," T'Pau spoke quietly. "Art thou prepared?"

Zachary silently raised his left hand and extended it towards Valeris, who responded by touching it with her left hand in the same fashion, "Thou hast vowed thine hearts to one another," T'Pau declared as she came around the altar and placed her hands on Zachary's and Valeris's heads. "Thou shalt give each other and thine posterity strength and courage. This bond shall last for as long as you shalt live."

Arianne silently took Leonard's hand as T'Pau, Sarek, and the other elders chanted in Vulcan and sighed when T'Pau released their heads and stepped away, "The ceremony is complete," T'Pau declared.

Valeris silently rose, helped Zachary to his feet, and helped him put his forearm crutches back on, "Congratulations, Valeris," Nyota spoke anxiously as she rose and approached them. "Zachary."

"I just wish for our child to be healthy," Valeris spoke anxiously. "I want this child so badly."

Zachary suddenly looked at Valeris, "Valeris, I felt him during the ceremony," he spoke softly. "I'm not really an expert in Vulcan rituals, but I could feel our son accepting this. Our son will be all right."

"Our son?" Valeris spoke quietly, her voice hopeful as she felt Zachary draw her into a gentle embrace.

Zachary nodded, "I'm going to be switching to Diplomatic studies for you and for him," he replied gently.

"I have the paperwork you sent me," Jim spoke up quietly, overhearing Zachary's comment.

Arianne smiled, "It's for the best," Zachary spoke softly. "I can't do Command training anymore."

"I believe it is a wise decision," Spock spoke tonelessly. "You can be a successful diplomat."

Leonard looked at Jim, "So, Jim, when are you going to get married?" he asked in a kind voice.

"This summer on July 4th," Jim replied calmly. "Gillian and I think that'll be the best day."

Charlie smiled, "Congratulations, brother," he spoke, smiling at Zachary. "I'm very proud of you."

"I've always looked up to you, Charlie," Zachary spoke quietly. "And I do so more now."

Joanna smiled as she approached Zachary and the two shared a quiet hug, "I'm sorry, I have to run to the school and get the boys," she spoke quietly. "Doctor Marcus messaged me that Pavel is babysitting an injured child at the hospital and he seems to be comforting the child. He's got such a big heart."

Zachary nodded and waved as Joanna quietly left, "The Vulcan Embassy has taken the liberty of preparing a meal in honor of this celebration," Admiral Pike spoke up calmly as he looked at T'Pau.

Quiet chattering filled the room as the group followed T'Pau from the ceremonial chamber.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Educational Center_**

"Great Gramma, when is Daddy coming to get us?" Lenny asked in a quiet voice as he walked over to the table where Kathryn was sitting with Rebecca, silently going over wedding plans after both of them had watched Zachary's wedding ceremony. "I'm hungry and David and I want him to see our tower."

Kathryn smiled, "I'm sure he's on his way, Lenny," she replied quietly. "Why don't you clean up?"

"What about the tower?" Lenny asked sadly. "I wanted my daddy to see if before we broke it."

Nodding, Kathryn silently picked up the classroom camera from the table, stood up, and walked over to where David was sitting next to a high tower that had been constructed with several different types of blocks, "Lenny, David, sit next to your tower," she spoke gently. "I'll snap a picture of it."

Lenny and David smiled as Kathryn took a photo, "Kathryn, would you also like to be in the picture?" Rebecca asked quietly as she rose from the table. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to the boys."

Kathryn nodded and handed the camera to Rebecca, smiling when she joined them for a photo, "All right, time to put the blocks away," Kathryn spoke after the photo had been taken. "I'm going to sit."

Rebecca watched with concern as Kathryn walked over to a soft chair in the corner and sat down, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want Lenny and David to be upset. Just then, Joanna came into the classroom and smiled as she saw Lenny and David cleaning up the toy blocks.

Joanna quickly began to help Lenny and David clean up, allowing Rebecca to walk over to Kathryn, "Are you all right?" Rebecca asked quietly, frowning at her. "Do you want me to see if Doctor Kirk is still…?"

"I'm sure he's at home with his family," Kathryn spoke quietly. "I'm just needing a good rest."

Rebecca nodded, "I'm not going to tell you to keep it a secret from Christopher, because I'm sure you'll tell him even if I say not to worry him," Kathryn replied quietly. "I am looking forward to your wedding.

Swallowing hard, Rebecca forced herself to smile, "Grandma, I have a transport waiting," Joanna spoke up as she took Lenny's and David's hands in her own. "Are you and Rebecca going to come with us?"

Kathryn smiled, "Of course," she replied calmly, not wanting to worry Joanna. "Rebecca?"

"Sure," Rebecca replied, determined to respect Kathryn's wishes, but also make sure she was all right.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Hikaru, you have a visitor," Hikaru heard a voice say as he lay in bed with his eyes closed.

Sighing tiredly, Hikaru opened his eyes and saw that Daanan was at his bedside while Demora and Peter sat at a nearby table, silently doing their homework, "Hikaru, your visitor," Daanan spoke anxiously.

Hikaru looked up and was surprised to see President Harriman lingering beside the bed holding a stylus in his hands, "Commander Sulu, do you think you'll be up for active duty once you're declared fit?" President Harriman asked in a calm voice. "The Excelsior is set to begin construction very soon and I've got the authority to assign her a good Captain. I want to offer you the chance to be her Captain."

"What strings are attached?" Hikaru asked skeptically, not believing that this was a free offer.

President Harriman sighed as he offered Hikaru the stylus, "Full control over who you pick for your crew and their assignments," he replied calmly. "The design is the best that Montgomery Scott has created."

"I have a family, sir," Hikaru spoke quietly, unwilling to leave Daanan and his children behind.

President Harriman nodded, "You'll also have family quarters," he replied calmly. "Consider it?"

"Hikaru, I think you should do this," Daanan spoke softly. "You deserve this opportunity."

Hikaru gazed at Daanan intently and he finally nodded, prompting President Harriman to smile and set the stylus on the bed, "Excellent," President Harriman said. "I'll make the arrangements immediately."

As President Harriman left the room, Daanan sat on the bed and gently rubbed Hikaru's back.

In another section of the hospital, Joanna found herself wandering the halls in search of her husband because he hadn't answered her calls. She had sent Lenny and David home with Kathryn and Rebecca and had decided to come see if Pavel was all right or if he had decided to stay and visit others too.

"…I don't get how Commander Chekov is the only person Perrin stops crying for," Joanna suddenly heard a frustrated Dr. M'Benga say. "I tried looking up those things that he told me, but…"

Carol sighed, "It's classified," she replied softly, unaware that Joanna was listening in.

Swallowing hard, Joanna moved down the hallway and froze when she saw Pavel sitting in a chair, sleeping while he held a sleeping baby in his arms, "Pavel?" she asked as she entered the room.

Pavel opened his eyes, "Vat time eez eet?" he asked anxiously, seeing Joanna standing there.

"I picked up the boys from school," Joanna replied softly. "Is this who you were sitting with?"

Pavel nodded, "She eez a rescued baby from London vho vas going to be sold to ze Romulans by her parents," he explained softly, gazing up at his wife. "She eez only quiet and calm for me."

Swallowing hard, Joanna gently lifted her from Pavel's arms and smiled as Perrin woke and stared deeply at her before relaxing, "She likes you too," Pavel spoke softly. "She eez so cute, yes?"

Joanna nodded and nuzzled Perrin, who smiled, "I…I veesh ve could keep her," Pavel stated, giving Joanna a look. "I lowe you and I lowe ze boys, but haweeng a leetle girl vould be good for us."

Just then, the door opened and Carol came into the room with her med-kit, "How is Perrin doing?" she asked in a kind voice, smiling as she saw Perrin in Joanna's arms. "It seems she's come to like you."

Pavel looked concerned, but Carol sighed, "Doctor M'Benga is upset because we wanted to adopt her for ourselves, but Starfleet won't allow it because they want us to continue rescuing children from troublesome situations," she explained kindly. "As much as I want a child, I know she needs more."

"I understand her seetuation," Pavel spoke softly. "I vas abused by my fazzer for a long time."

Carol suddenly looked thoughtful, "I had no idea, Commander," she replied in a surprised voice.

"I do not talk about eet much," Pavel replied softly. "My fazzer died ven I vas in ze Academy."

Carol nodded and Pavel sighed, "Khan murdered heem," he admitted softly. "Brutally."

"I…I brought Perrin's supper," Carol spoke quietly. "A nutritional supplement for babies."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command Housing_**

"The Diplomatic track will take you come fall," Admiral Pike said in a kind voice as he sat in a chair across from the chair where Zachary was sitting, still dressed in his wedding clothes. "This is a wise decision."

Zachary nodded and sighed, ignoring the trembling in his body, "I can no longer meet all the physical requirements that a command officer has to meet," he replied softly. "I know it's not my fault."

"That's right, it's not," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "You were tortured by a criminally insane monster."

Zachary nodded just as the front door slid open and Kathryn came in holding Lenny and David's hands while Rebecca and Joanna trailed behind, "I hope you don't mind a couple of extra mouths to feed dinner to, Christopher," Kathryn spoke in a cheerful voice. "Lenny and David will be eating here."

"Of course I don't mind," Admiral Pike replied cheerfully. "I already prepared a decent meal."

Kathryn looked surprised, but nodded and smiled as Lenny and David ran over to Zachary and sat beside him, "I'd like to see what's for dinner," she commented gently. "Chris, why don't you come with me?"

Nodding, Admiral Pike rose from his chair and followed Kathryn into the kitchen, noting that the table was perfectly set with everything, "I thought I'd better learn to do all this for myself for when you're not here," his voice trembled as he spoke quietly. "Michael and Arianne will be busy with their families…"

Tears appeared in Admiral Pike's eyes and Kathryn gently touched his face, "Christopher, I don't like it either, but it will eventually happen," she spoke softly. "I knew the risks of using Voyager's transporter technology to clone myself so I could remain here with you. I was well aware that having children would be dangerous after I was tortured by the Klingons, but I chose that because I wanted those things."

Admiral Pike nodded, his eyes misty as Kathryn hugged him, both of them unaware that Rebecca had followed to see if there was anything she could do and had overheard, "Just promise me one thing," Kathryn spoke softly. "If there ever comes a need for you to go back into space, say you will take it and take me with you. I'd rather die in the course of doing my duty than wasting away in pain and suffering."

"If there ever comes a need," Admiral Pike replied softly. "I think that Starfleet sees me as too old."

As Admiral Pike and Kathryn hugged, Rebecca silently moved over to the door and left the house.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Academy_**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Charlie?" Kathy asked as she followed him into the residence hall where he had lived until recently. "Mom and Dad said you could stay for as long as you wanted."

Charlie sighed as they walked to the dorm he had shared with Zachary and through the open door, "I'm not the same person I was before, Kathy," he spoke shakily. "When you kill someone, you lose your innocence and I just really need time to process what I did. I feel like I've changed myself forever."

Kathy silently watched as Charlie sat down on his bed and plucked his prescription medication up off his bedside table. Trembling anxiously, Charlie silently threw the entire bottle in the empty wastebasket.

"Charlie, you had to kill Khan," Kathy spoke anxiously. "If you hadn't, a lot of people would be dead."

Charlie nodded and whimpered, "I just need some rest, honestly," he spoke softly. "I'm exhausted."

Nodding, Kathy walked over to the bed and silently helped Charlie get his jacket and boots off, "You should get back to Johnny and rest," Charlie spoke shakily. "You're pregnant and you don't know…"

"I'm pregnant, not helpless," Kathy interrupted as Charlie slowly lay down. "I'll keep watch."

Charlie sighed sleepily, his arm feeling less heavy as it rested in the sling, "I know Starfleet wants me to give interviews to the press and speeches to everyone, but I'm not feeling up to it yet," he spoke.

Before Kathy could reply, the door chime went off, "Oh man," Charlie spoke in a groggy voice.

"Stay in bed," Kathy spoke firmly as she slowly walked over to the door. "I'll get it."

Fully prepared to tell the press off, Kathy pressed the door button and was surprised to see Saavik, who had changed from her ceremony clothes into a simple pantsuit, at the door holding a small pot of what appeared to be food, "Your father reasoned that Charlie would be here and asked me to bring him food from the dinner," Saavik spoke quietly. "Zachary wished to come, but he was not able to get away."

As Saavik approached the bed, she noticed that Charlie had fallen asleep, "Charlie appears to be asleep," she observed quietly, setting the container on the bedside table. "I will simply leave this for him."

Kathy nodded and sighed, "You appear distressed," Saavik spoke softly. "May I assist you, my friend?"

Swallowing hard, Kathy nodded and Saavik silently placed her hands on Kathy's shoulders before moving one hand to her friend's face and lowering her head, intent on providing a meld of strength and comfort. Feeling relaxed, Kathy closed her eyes, bowed her head, and allowed herself to be helped.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	13. To The Knees

**_July 4, 2280_**

 ** _Romulus_**

David Marcus growled as he followed his father into a room where several Romulan and alien maidens, all of them recruited from all over the planet, waited in their best fineries, "The Praetor had the citizens of Romulus and her allies send forth their best maidens for your choosing, David," Jeris explained.

"I…I am surprised," David replied quietly, having taken a long time to heal from his loss of Valeris.

Jeris nodded understandingly, "You need not trouble yourself with that half-breed impurity any longer, my son," he said soothingly. "Please, go and get to know the maidens. Your future bride could be among them and you will be well pleased because they are all pure and have never been claimed intimately."

David eyed the women warily, as he was not sure if he wanted to marry a Romulan to honor his father, a human to honor his mother, or an alien to honor the diversity his parents represented. Most of the women, knowing that David was the child of a Human, simply looked at the floor because they wanted to appear as respectful even though they loathed Humans and didn't want to look him in the eye.

Immediately noticing the disrespect, Jeris cursed quietly, "You will look at my son and grant him the respect he is due," he commanded firmly. "Anyone who does not shall be severely punished."

Silence filled the room, yet nobody seemed to look up to David and as Jeris was scanning over the room to see how many would be punished for disobedience to a government official, he noticed a very pale woman with dark auburn hair and nose ridges standing in the corner wearing clothes that looked much too large silently looking towards them with a look of fear in her eyes, "You," David said commandingly, quickly seeing the woman his father was looking at. "I wish you to come here and stand before me."

A heavy silence filled the room as the woman silently approached David and Jeris, "What are you?" David asked in a curious voice. "You appear human save for the ridges on your nose."

"I am a Bajoran," the woman replied quietly. "My name is Kira Celeste and I am from Bajor."

David looked intrigued, "In my culture, we introduce ourselves by our surname," Kira Celeste explained.

"Celeste is a very admirable name," David replied quietly. "Why are you not afraid like the others?"

Kira Celeste looked amused, "I am not them," she replied firmly. "Why should I be afraid of you?"

Jeris looked amused, "Life on Bajor didn't work for me," Kira Celeste continued quietly. "I spoke highly of the Romulans and I was sent away for doing so. My parents now consider me dead to them."

"You are a very interesting woman," David observed quietly. "Perhaps we can take a walk?"

Kira Celeste nodded, offering a rare smile as David took her hand and guided her from the room

A menacing expression crossed Jeris's face as he gazed at the remaining women, none of them daring to look up to him despite his government status. Oh yes, Jeris thought, he would deal with the disrespect by charging the girls with treason and sending them to mines where they would spend their lives.

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Park – San Francisco, California_**

"…I, James Tiberus Kirk, take Gillian Rebecca Taylor, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Jim spoke in a kind voice as he silently put a wedding ring on Gillian's hand. "I promise to love her until our journey ends."

Gillian, who was wearing a simple ivory dress, smiled as she took the ring from the pillow that Gabriel was holding and placed it on Jim's finger, "I, Gillian Rebecca Taylor, take James Tiberius Kirk to be my lawfully wedded husband," she spoke gently. "I promise to love him until our journey ends."

"By the powers vested in me as President of the United Federation Starfleet, I declare you husband and wife," President Harriman spoke in a proud voice. "James, you may now kiss your bride if you so wish."

Chuckling, Jim kissed Gillian and Gillian threw her arms around Jim's neck as she returned the kiss, both of them chuckling as the few in attendance clapped. Despite his status in Starfleet, Jim had elected for a small wedding because he had been married twice before and wanted something less showy.

Jim then hugged Rebecca, Gabriel, Lorian, and George, as did Gillian, "Shall we go to the reception?" he asked the crowd of Leonard, Arianne, Spock, Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, Daanan, Joanna, Charlie, Zachary, Kathy, Johnny, Valeris, Tuvok, Jaron, Saavik, Joanna, David, Lenny, Perrin, Scotty, Charlie Evans-Scott, Stiles, Joachim, Martine, Isabella, Peter, Demora, Christine, Admiral Pike, Michael, Kathryn, and the crew that hadn't gone on shoreleave for the summer. It was a very well-attended celebration.

Chatter filled the air as the group went to the area of the park where several tables, food, a DJ, and decorations had been set up, "Forgive me for my old way of thinking, but I believe it is tradition that the bride and groom share the first dance," Kathryn spoke up in a cheerful voice as music began to play.

Jim and Gillian smiled at Kathryn and began to dance to the music, "How are you feeling, Mom?" Michael asked in a concerned voice as he looked at his mother. "If you're tired and need to sit…"

Admiral Pike gave Michael a look and Michael fell silent, "Johnny, would you mind getting us something to eat, please?" Kathy, who was somewhat heavy with child, asked as she sat at a nearby table.

Johnny nodded and went over to the food table while Arianne sat with Kathy, both of them watching curiously as Kathryn sat at a table and pulled David and Lenny on to her lap, "Look at Pavel with Perrin," Kathy said in an awed voice, giggling as she watched Pavel feed Perrin bits of food at the food table.

"Christopher, will you please dance with me?" Kathryn asked softly as she stood with Admiral Pike.

Admiral Pike nodded and swept Kathryn out on to the dance floor, "I'm so glad we married a month ago," Rebecca spoke softly as she and Michael watched them. "Your mother looks so frail…"

"I don't know how much longer she has, but I'm glad she was able to see my wedding," Michael replied in a somber voice, not wanting to let his mother go. "I never imagined I would be so emotional."

Rebecca nodded and suddenly noticed Charlie leave the reception area and head for the nearby bus stop, "Where's he going?" she asked in a concerned voice. "He looks really upset about…"

Trailing off, Rebecca watched as Michael got up from the table and hurried over to where Leonard and Arianne were talking with Spock and Scotty, "Charlie just left," Michael said anxiously. "I think I know why he left and he wasn't going to tell you because Command will get upset, but I will tell you."

Leonard frowned, "Command wanted to talk to Charlie about what went down with Khan and the whole blood thing," Michael said anxiously. "I know he's not feeling well, but Command insisted."

"What do you mean he's not feeling well?" Leonard replied, scowling. "He seemed okay."

Arianne gave Leonard a look, "Charlie's good at faking he feels all right even if he isn't," she replied in a concerned voice, frowning when she saw that President Harriman was still there. "President Harriman's still here, Len, and he heads all meetings. Michael, where was Charlie told to go for this meeting?"

The sound of phaser fire suddenly filled the air, causing the music to stop, "CHARLIE!" Leonard shouted in an anxious voice as he took off running towards the noise, unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

"You're very good at following orders, Lieutenant McCoy," Nogura said as she and two Security officers walked towards the spot of grass where Charlie lay, his abdomen injured by phaser blasts. "You're just not very good at making sure that your orders are coming from someone who has good intentions."

The two Security officers hoisted the bleeding Charlie to his feet, "What do you want?" he asked, the sudden movement causing pain to shoot through his body. "I thought this was supposed to be…"

"I suggest you be quiet," Nogura replied, pointing a phaser at his neck as she fished a hypospray out of her pocket. "You've got a big mouth like your father and Captain Kirk, so I best silence you for a while."

Charlie responded by spitting in Nogura's face, prompting Nogura to belt him in the face with her phaser hard, "Ah!" he grunted anxiously, the pain intensifying as he tried to lunge at her. "Leave me alone!"

"Are you sure this is legal?" Dominguez, one of the Security officers asked, gazing at Nogura worriedly.

Nogura scowled, "Shut up, Dominguez!" she shouted angrily. "Starfleet needs to know what Khan's blood does to regular humans and we lost the opportunity to test Sulu, so this one will have to do!"

The other Security officer, a man named Demeter, grabbed Charlie's head to hold it still while Nogura extended the hypospray towards his neck. Suddenly, a boot kicked the hypo from her hand.

"In the name of Starfleet, you are under arrest," Jim growled, pointing a phaser at Nogura.

Nogura hissed and grabbed Charlie around the neck, cackling as she slammed the phaser into his skull as hard as she could, "I'll vaporize the little freak!" she growled. "He's not worth the trouble!"

Without warning, there was a shot and Nogura's eyes went wide as she fell forward to the ground, releasing Charlie, who immediately toppled over, "Murderous attitudes are illogical," Spock said tonelessly as he lowered the phaser. "I believe you can now place her under arrest."

"Demeter, Dominguez, I believe I sent out a memo to all Starfleet personnel that Admiral Nogura had been dishonorably discharged from Starfleet," President Harriman spoke sternly. "Cuff up."

Exchanging a look, the two Security officers quickly placed handcuffs on themselves, allowing a grouchy looking Hendorff and Pavel to take hold of them, "What…?" Charlie breathed, trying to sit up to see.

"Call for an ambulance!" Leonard shouted as he dropped to his knees with a tricorder in hand.

Joanna quickly knelt, seeing that Charlie was in intense pain, "Took shots to the kidneys and his intestines," Leonard said in a frantic voice, grateful he had his med-kit on him. "Charlie…"

"They wanted to see how the blood affected me," Charlie breathed anxiously, wincing in pain.

Jim scowled and pulled President Harriman aside, "Medical, this is Doctor McCoy, two to beam over!" Leonard shouted as he pulled out his communicator. "There's been an assault in the park!"

As Leonard and Charlie dematerialized, Jim looked at Gillian, who looked both stunned and angry at what had happened, " _This_ is what Starfleet's resorted to for information?!" she asked angrily.

"I assure you, it has not," President Harriman replied grimly. "This will be dealt with harshly."

Nogura suddenly regained consciousness and managed to get her communicator out, " _They are in range, so do it_ ," she hissed into the communicator before Pavel noticed it and grabbed it away.

Suddenly, Joachim and Charlie Evans-Scott screamed as they dematerialized from the park, "The Auguments must be contained," Nogura hissed darkly as she was cuffed. "They shall be enjoyed."

Scotty scowled, "What did ye do to my son?!" he howled anxiously. "I will kill ye!"

Horrified, Isabella started crying so anxiously that Stiles picked her up and held her, "They are Auguments and must live apart from the rest of us," Nogura hissed. "I will not tell you."

"Take the traitors to Starfleet Security NOW!" President Harriman shouted angrily.

Gillian turned away as the three were dragged off, "I think the reception is over," she said in a distressed voice, deeply shaken because Nogura's attitude was very much like her ex-husband's was. "I…"

"Michael, Lorian, George, start packing up the food so it doesn't go to waste," Kathryn spoke up in a commanding voice, determined to stay calm despite the situation. "Joanna, why don't you and Pavel run the younger ones home so they're safe and out of the way. I would like all of the adults…"

"Father, I do not wish to go," Jaron replied anxiously, clinging to Spock. "I…I am frightened."

Spock and Nyota exchanged a look, "I am frightened I will be taken away if I go," Jaron whispered.

"Jaron, I must be involved in the investigation," Spock replied tonelessly, giving his youngest son a look that showed emotion. "If I were to send Tuvok with you, would that allow you some security?"

Jaron nodded and Spock looked at Tuvok, "Watch over your brother," Spock ordered tonelessly.

Tuvok nodded and led Jaron away while Pavel and Joanna collected the other children and shepherded them all over to a place where they could catch public transport, "They'll be dead and used for spare parts before you can get them back," Nogura snarled. "Trying to find them is pointless."

Jim scowled, "Get them out of here!" he shouted, angry that such a terrible thing had happened.

As the three were dragged away, everyone turned to go back to the reception site and clean up the area before they started investigating. Saavik suddenly noticed a small velvet box on the ground where Charlie had fallen and she silently picked it up, her eyes widening as she opened it to reveal a ring bearing an IDIC symbol and some Vulcan inscriptions on it as well as _Saavik, my thy'la._

Saavik stared at the ring in surprise; it was very obvious that the time she had spent with Charlie had resulted in romantic feelings and he had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to get a Vulcan ring. Despite the noise coming from the reception site nearby, Saavik continued to stare at the exquisite ring.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

President Harriman sighed heavily as he watched Scotty show him a PADD, "They're no longer on Earth and that's as far as we've been able tae detect," Scotty explained, his voice shaking. "I can't…"

"All ships in the sector are on the alert," President Harriman replied softly, well aware that Scotty valued his adopted son very much and was shocked that he had been taken. "You've been at work on this for hours, Commander Scott; you should take some time to spend with your family and perhaps…"

Scotty shook his head and started to sob, "A bright cadet almost dies and my son taken because of indifference," he wept. "I'm thinking of taking Keenser and going bar hopping downtown."

"If you must," President Harriman replied calmly, knowing the Scotsman was tired and upset.

There was a heavy silence and the door opened, "Dad, there's a call from Starfleet Medical," Johnny said in a quiet voice, having come to help his father while Kathy went after her brother. "It's important."

Nodding, President Harriman tapped some buttons on his computer and was surprised to see Leonard on the screen looking visibly annoyed, "Doctor McCoy, hello," he said in a pleasant voice. "How's…?"

"Don't hello me, Harriman," Leonard replied grumpily. "What are these new orders about?!"

President Harriman sighed, "Ah, you mean the order that you are to assume the duties of Chief Medical Officer of Starfleet Medical effective immediately?" he asked calmly. "I assure you it is a real order."

"Doctor Piper's CMO!" Leonard replied in a snappish tone. "Does he even know about this?"

President Harriman nodded, "Doctor, I take it that you're exhausted from performing surgery and that Charlie's all right, but I must remind you of who you are talking to," he replied in a warning tone."

"Charlie's stable, sir," Leonard replied, collecting himself. "I don't understand these orders."

President Harriman looked at Scotty and Johnny before looking back at the screen, "Doctor Piper has agreed to take punishment for what has happened to spare Zachary from any responsibility, as unauthorized use of medical supplies is against regulations," he spoke calmly. "The whole act of donating blood did save lives, but it was done illegally. I have to administer some sort of punishment."

"Which is naming me as CMO?" Leonard asked in a shocked voice. "I don't quite understand."

President Harriman sighed, nodding as Scotty got up and left the room, "I've restricted Doctor Piper's medical privileges for a period of no less than two years and he will require supervision to treat patients and a superior officer to sign off on medication he provides," he explained calmly. "He will also be restricted to Earth for the time being because Starfleet is always short on doctors around here."

"I'm a mere Commander, sir!" Leonard replied anxiously. "I don't have the authority…"

Smiling, President Harriman reached into his desk and pulled out a set of Captain's pips, which he waved in front of the screen, "Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, your service over the years has been exemplary and I, Admiral John Harriman, President of Starfleet, hereby grant you a promotion to the rank of Captain with all the rights and privileges thereof," he said calmly. "There will be a formal…"

"Can we keep this on the down low til then?" Leonard interrupted. "People are upset and worried."

President Harriman nodded, "I'll come visit you later this evening," he replied calmly. "Get some rest."

Before Leonard could reply, President Harriman ended the call and looked up at Johnny calmly.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

Leonard swore under his breath as he turned the screen away and buried his face in his hands, shocked beyond belief that he had just been promoted into a position that he didn't want, "Dad?" a voice said.

Frowning, Leonard swiveled his stool around and found Charlie awake in bed, watching him curiously, "Or should I call you Captain McCoy?" Charlie asked groggily, smiling. "I heard the whole call."

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Leonard asked quietly, gazing at his oldest son. "Tell the truth."

Charlie sighed groggily, "Tired," he replied quietly. "I thought I was going to die."

"You almost did," Leonard replied calmly, seeing no reason to downplay Charlie's injuries. "I had to take one of your kidneys and give you a kidney pill; you'll have the other kidney removed once the pill kicks in. I also had to do an old fashioned colostomy cause that weapon ripped up your intestines."

Charlie nodded and sighed, "So I don't get an early jailbreak cause my pop's the CMO now?" he asked in a groggy voice, grinning tiredly at his father's sudden promotion. "You should really tell Mom."

There was gasp, followed by a surprised whistle, "Captain McCoy, huh?" Jim said in an amused voice as he came into the room with Pavel. "Boy, Bones, you're gonna get some hot lovin for that."

"Do you have an inability to mind your own business, Jim?" Leonard grumbled. "Infant."

Jim grinned, "Pavel's here to sit with Charlie a while so we can take a breather," he replied calmly.

"I am armed and prepared to protect heem," Pavel replied calmly. "Go and have a rest."

Leonard sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, "Bones," Jim said softly. "Come on."

Gently patting Charlie's hand, Leonard got up and followed Jim from the room, "Are you getting a ship?" Jim asked in a curious voice, pleased for his friend's promotion. "I'll miss you on the Enterprise…"

"No, I'm taking command of Starfleet Medical," Leonard replied tiredly. "At least for two years."

Jim nodded and smirked, putting an arm around his friend as they silently left Starfleet Medical.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command Housing_**

"Get dressed in something besides your uniform and I'll take you downtown for dinner," Jim urged as Leonard fished his ID card out of his pocket to unlock his door. "Maybe we'll get Chinese."

Leonard scowled as he opened the door and Jim followed him in, frowning when the lights suddenly flashed on and a room full of people burst out from behind furniture, "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled in unison, having been told by Jim not too long ago about Leonard's sudden promotion to Captain.

"Congratulations on making Captain, honey," Arianne said as she pushed through the crowd bearing a small tray of cupcakes bearing edible Captain's pips. "I know you hate cake, so I made these."

Jim gave Leonard an impish grin and then moved over to the couch where Gillian was sitting with Gabriel on her lap, "Thank you, Ari," Leonard said as he took a cupcake and gave her a kiss.

Nodding, Arianne set the tray of cupcakes on a table and gently embraced Leonard before leading him over to where Hikaru, Daanan, Joanna, Zachary, Kathryn, Tuvok, Jaron, Admiral Pike, Kathryn, Michael, Lorian, George, Amanda, Spock, and Nyota waited with drinks, "I hate parties," Leonard said gruffly.

"You're the head of Starfleet Medical and a Captain to boot," Hikaru replied pleasantly.

Leonard sighed, "You've done so much for Starfleet over the years that I thought it high time that you get recognized for it," Admiral Pike commented calmly. "Will you relax and just enjoy it?"

As Leonard engaged in chatting with people, Kathryn silently disengaged from the group and retreated into the kitchen to retrieve some aspirin that Arianne had left out for her, "Tired?" she someone ask.

"Christopher, I don't want to make a fuss out of this," Kathryn said as she turned and saw Jim and Gillian standing behind her looking worried. "James, you are devilish little snoop sometimes, I swear."

Jim smiled sadly, "I told Gillian," he admitted softly. "How much worse has it gotten?"

"I have perhaps a few years with no treatment," Kathryn replied softly. "The treatment is so very painful, though, and would render me unable to help Christopher, my children, or my students."

Tears welled up in Jim's eyes, but he didn't say anything, "I'd like to help, if I can," Gillian offered in a kind voice. "I'd like to come to your school and help you and also run interactive Science courses."

"That would be very helpful, but aren't you in Starfleet?" Kathryn asked softly. "Your job…"

Gillian scowled, "I'm not working for Sciences so closely anymore after what happened to Doctor McCoy's son," she replied firmly. "Starfleet Science is supposed to broaden horizons…"

Kathryn nodded and trembled as she took two aspirins, "Come on, _Mom_ , you'd better sit for a while," Jim said, knowing Kathryn looked at him like a son. "Here, let me help you over to the table."

"Thank you, James," Kathryn replied as Jim helped her sit at the table. "Sitting helps immensely."

Jim nodded and Gillian walked over to the counter, "You two should be off celebrating your marriage, not fussing over me," Kathryn said in a tired voice. "I came because Leonard is my lovely son in law."

"Jim and I will celebrate later," Gillian replied softly. "You're basically his mom and you mean a lot…"

Jim frowned as Admiral Pike suddenly came into the kitchen, "Are you ready to go home, Kathryn?" Admiral Pike asked gently. "Leonard hates parties and people are getting tired quickly because it's already been a long day for everyone. I'm personally ready to go home and tumble in the hay."

A chortle escaped Jim's throat and his eyes widened in shock, "Of course you are, Christopher," Kathryn replied in a gentle voice as she slowly got up and walked over to him. "We can go if you like."

Nodding, Admiral Pike and Kathryn left while Jim and Gillian returned to the living room and saw that Leonard and Arianne were now sitting on the couch together, engaged in conversation with Spock and Nyota while Kathy sat alone in a chair resting. Amanda and Lorian had gone, but Jaron was standing near Spock while Tuvok lingered nearby, watching closely, "Jo went upstairs to get the kids, but they might be asleep," Leonard commented softly, seeing Jim. "Too much wedding cake and ice cream."

"Let them nap, Bones," Jim replied calmly. "It's early evening and they're really young."

Kathy sighed heavily as she got up, "A nap sounds like a lovely idea," she said in a tired voice, moving up the stairs to find a guest bedroom. "If Johnny calls, tell him I decided we're having a nap."

Seeing his parents, Gabriel got up and wandered over to them, "Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Hikaru said I can go have a sleepover with Peter and Demora tonight," he said in an excited voice. "Can I go?"

"It's really not an issue, Captain," Daanan said kindly as she came over with Peter and Demora in tow.

Jim sighed and looked at Gillian before nodding, "It's fine, Gabriel," he replied in a parental voice.

Gabriel brightened and he hugged them, "Gabriel can use some of Peter's things so ye can enjoy your wedding night," Daanan replied, winking at them. "Come on, Hikaru, let's get these wee ones home."

Hikaru nodded and silently left with Daanan and the three kids, making the crowd even smaller.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"…I assure you, Commander Chekov, I will only remain for a moment," Charlie heard Saavik's soft voice say as he lay in bed, sleeping off the drugs that he had been given in surgery. "Please."

There was a silence and Charlie suddenly felt a hand brush against his, prompting him to open his eyes and smile tiredly at seeing Saavik at his bedside, "Your ring fell out of your pocket," Saavik spoke softly.

Pavel's eyes widened in surprise, but he remained quiet as Saavik reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box, "I…I was going to take you for a walk in the city gardens after the reception," Charlie replied in a tired voice, taking the box. "I've been secretly meeting with your father and grandfather…"

"The ring is quite alluring," Saavik replied softly, taking Charlie's hand. "I have had feelings for you for quite some time and I was unsure if you felt the same way about me. Now, however, I know you do."

Charlie sighed and flipped the ring box open, "This is not the way I planned to propose, but it'll have to do," he replied in a groggy voice. "Saavik, when I'm healed up, will you marry me under the stars?"

"I will," Saavik replied, taking the ring and putting it on before taking Charlie's hands in her own.

Charlie smiled sleepily before exhaustion overtook him and he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Romulus**_

Darkness greeted Joachim as he woke and found himself strapped down to a table with an IV in his arm that was pulling blood from his body, "Try not to move," a dark voice said. "You'll pull the IV."

Joachim frowned as light suddenly flooded the room and he saw that he was in an elaborate looking lab that almost resembled a hospital room, "Son of Khan, your Augument blood will help save and enhance thousands of lives," a dark voice spoke from the shadows. "You will serve as my personal protection."

"Who are you?" Joachim asked in a weak voice. "Why did you kidnap me from my home and family?"

There was a chuckle and Jeris came into view, "Nogura offered you in exchange for Romulus not blowing Earth to smithereens," he explained coldly. "Your Augument friend will protect my son and his bride."

"So, if I refuse, you'll blow the Earth up?" Joachim asked in a groggy voice. "That's sickening."

Jeris smirked and pulled the IV, quickly placing a bandage over the incision, "You are so very different from your father and yet, you have what I need and can use," he replied coldly. "I am quite busy and…"

Thoughts of his stepfather, Isabella, and the rest of the people in Starfleet he considered to be his family flashed through Joachim's mind as Jeris released him from the table, "I am quite busy and if I need to arrange for the Earth's destruction, I must arrange it," Jeris said coldly. "So _many_ people are there."

"All right," Joachim replied shakily, having no other choice. "I…I will serve you as your protection."

Jeris smirked and handed Joachim a dark Romulan uniform, "You are quite naked and would prove ineffective as you are," he said coldly. "Dress quickly and I shall make your role known to others."

Joachim did as he was told and walked three steps behind Jeris as they left the lab, travelled through several corridors, and entered a room where David and Kira Celeste waited in Romulan wedding clothes along with a Romulan Joachim assumed to be a priest of sorts, "My bodyguard, Joachim, is prepared to serve me and begin protecting me by observing your wedding," Jeris said, a smirk on his face.

David looked surprised, "How did you get him to agree?" he asked quietly. "He is Khan's blood."

"Joachim has attachments," Jeris replied calmly. "High Priest, are they ready for the ceremony?"

The High Priest nodded and Jeris held up a hand while speaking a high dialect, "Before we begin, David and Celest, I have arranged a wedding present for you both," Jeris said, yelling in Romulan.

David and Kira Celest looked surprised when two guards led a battered Charlie Evans-Scott, who was wearing a uniform similar to Joachim's, into the room, "This one needed more conditioning and even yet may need a slug," one of the guards spoke. "Kneel before your new masters, Augument slime!"

Charlie Evans-Scott cried out in pain as the guards thwacked him to his knees with their weapons, "My son and his bride will be under your protection, Scocha," Jeris replied. "You will answer to that name and you will learn your place or I will raise an army and personally murder Montgomery Scott…"

Deeply shaken that Jeris knew so much about him, Charlie Evans-Scott remained kneeling and silent, "Proceed with the wedding and I will then _condition_ these slaves," Jeris said in a stern voice.

As the Romulan High Priest prepared to marry David to Kira Celeste, Jeris smirked evilly.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_

 _ **Should I continue the saga in this story or make a new one?**_


End file.
